One Man, Two Lives Destroyed
by A Handful of Rain
Summary: [Complete] AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. [MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC] Cowriter: Summer's Sun
1. Prologue

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MxM**

**Note: Hello all, this is my first attempt at a chapter story... So be nice and I hope you like it! The pairings will be in the next chapter, but you can tell the main one in the summary xD PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter will be about the past and most of the other chapters will be about the past. Tell us what you think! Sorry that this is so short!**

**Editer and co-writer: xI'll Cover Youx (Just letting you know)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own RENT!**

**--**

Prologue 

Eight years, eight long years and she was never going to get over the pain. She sat down at the table and buried her head in the crook of her arm. She sighed, letting all her emotions seep out for just a second before she had to return to her regular life. She hated him for leaving her to deal with everything, she didn't want to seem selfish, but she would have liked it better if he was around. Everything would have been easier. It was true that it was probably her fault that he had left her, but she had been young and had only wanted him to be there for… Both of them.

Her daughter was beautiful; she had everything going for her. She was smart, gifted, and spoke very clearly for an eight-year-old. The only thing she didn't have was a father. She had light brown hair and was pretty short, as her mother put it to the others. Her mother was so lucky to have her ever since her boyfriend/fiancé left her. She buried her head deeper into her arm, not wanting to think about this.

"Mommy!" The eight-year-old girl ran down the hallway and nearly crashed into the table if Maureen hadn't caught her.

"Natasha, what did I say about running in the house?"

"Never do it…" The young girl looked at the ground. "I just forgot… I'm sorry."

"It's okay, let's get you to bed."

"But I'm not tired!" Natasha protested and Maureen laughed.

"Honey, it's time to go to bed."

"Mommy!"

"Natasha, please… Make this _easy_ for Mommy." Maureen picked up Natasha who was dressed in one of her fathers old t-shirts that Maureen had kept. She walked into Natasha's room and set her down on the bed. She scrambled to get under the covers and Maureen sat down at the end of the bed.

"So… What story do you want tonight? The one about the princess, or the dragon, or-"

"I wanna hear about Daddy." Maureen jerked back in surprise.

"What?"

"I want to hear about _Daddy_!" Maureen tried to think of something, but nothing came up.

"I want to hear the truth." She knew this day would come.

"Why… I already told you fifty million different versions, why can't one of those be the truth?"

"Mommy, please?"

"But Natasha, you know that... It still hurts."

"But it hurts me also that I never get to know _anything_ about him!" Maureen sighed, that was true.

"Honey, don't you want a happy story?"

"Why? Is your story about Daddy not happy?" Maureen shook her head and moved closer to her daughter. She smiled and brushed some hair out of Natasha's face.

"It's not that happy, some parts are happy."

"I want to hear it Mommy."

Maureen gave in, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Maureen tucked Natasha in tighter and smiled.

"Well… It all started when he left New York for a filming contest…"

"What was his name Mommy?"

"Mark, Mark Cohen."

End of Prologue

--

**Note: Next chapter, Maureen's past and why Mark left... Actually why Mark left is at the end of the story xD Sorry!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 1

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC**

**Note: So as you can tell,we gave you the pairings in the summary! xD Thanks for all the reviews,we thought that not many people would like this story, but I guess wewere wrong. So here is the newest chapter, but it's kinda of short and some parts might be confusing. Okay, we don't want any flamers, so let us explain this chapter. **

_Maureen's POV _**Flashbacks - the past**

_Normal POV _**Present day**

**Also, when Maureen is trying to explain that she dated Joanne and Natasha is like: Auntie Joanne is a girl... Okay we're not being mean, you know what we mean? If you were six years old... Would you understand that it was okay to date the same gender? Well maybe some of you would, but I don't think I would have and I don't think that xI'll Cover Youx would have understood that either... IF YOU TAKE IT OFFENSE, TELL US AND WE _WILL_ FIX IT! It's okay to point out stuff that doesn't make sense. **

**Since this is AU, Mimi, Roger, Collins, and **_Angel_**, ARE ALIVE! So that's why the pairings are there... They still have HIV/AIDS, but we wanted them to live longer so... Hehe )**

**So enojoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT!**

**--**

Chapter 1 

**Maureen****'s POV **

It had been two years since Mimi's near death experience and I was sitting in the loft. Today was the worst day of my life, Joanne had dumped me and now I was alone. This was the only place I could go. Mark… I needed to talk to Mark was all my mind could say. Mimi walked out of her and Roger's room.

"Hey Mo, what are you doing?" I looked up at her and once she took in my features – pain in my eyes, tears streaming down my face, and dark bags under my eyes – she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"What happened?" She whispered and I shrugged. "Come on babe, you can tell me."

"Joanne." I mumbled and she squeezed me.

"What about Joanne?"

"She dumped me."

"What?"

"She dumped for that stupid hair-dresser…"

"What happened?" I wrapped my arms around Mimi and bit my lip.

"She said that she had found somebody who wouldn't flirt with anybody else or cheat on her. But I _never _cheated on her." I buried my head into Mimi's arm. "I'm such a loser; I should have seen this coming."

"No Mo, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it is…" We sat there in silence until Roger came out of the room.

"Should I be scared?" He questioned – he was so stupid, ruining the moment that Mimi and I had. He just had to make a stupid comment and ruin everything… Out of everybody, I had always felt that I never connected with Mimi very much and finally when I do, Roger goes and makes a stupid-ass comment. I let go of Mimi and frowned.

"Shut up Roger, I'm having a crisis… Where's Mark?" Roger looked up to the ceiling.

"He didn't tell you?"

"He didn't tell me what?"

"He left yesterday for the filming contest in California… He said that he was going over to your apartment before he left to say good-bye." Mimi nodded in agreement and I stared at them shocked.

"He didn't say good-bye?"

"You mean that you were expecting him too?" Roger questioned and I nodded.

"I thought we were friends?"

"Of course you guys are friends, what do you think?"

"Well then why didn't he come and say good-bye to me?"

"You dumped him."

"He's still upset about that?" Mimi backed away slowly into Roger's room, I didn't mind, I just wanted to know what happened to Mark. Sometimes, things don't explain themselves, just like this. There should be a perfect explanation for why Mark left without saying good-bye to me, but I can't think of one – but then again I can. I did dump him very… Bluntly.

Why was I caring so much? A year ago, I wouldn't have cared if Mark had said good-bye to me or not… Well I would have cared a little bit, but not that much.

"I – I have to go." I said and walked towards the door.

"Call me when he comes back… Okay?" I opened the door.

"Wait… We're not going to see you before that?" I shook my head and walked farther out of the door.

"Probably not." With that I closed the door and walked down the stairs. I looked at Mimi's former apartment; she had moved out of it and was now living with Roger and – just Roger. She was living with Roger. Joanne had moved out of our… My apartment and was living with Sara the hairdresser and I think that they're buying a place somewhere else. Angel and Collins live somewhere in the city or somewhere, but I hadn't seen them in awhile. I looked around as I stepped out of the building.

"Honey! I haven't seen you in forever!" Angel cheered and ran towards me. She captured me in a hug and I fell limp in her arms, I started to cry. "Babe, what's wrong?" I choked back some more tears to tell her what was going on.

"Joanne… She dumped me for a hairdresser named Sara and Mark left… And oh my god, I'm falling apart." Collins stood next to Angel and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Sweetie, it's going to be alright…"

--

**Normal POV **

"Mommy… Auntie Joanne… You dated her?" Natasha interrupted the story and Maureen nodded. "But… She's a girl."

"Honey, they are a lot of things that you will learn when you're older."

Natasha giggled, "I'm never going to date a girl, I like Billy in my class." Maureen smiled.

"Natasha! Liking boys already?"

"Hey, I'm pretty good-looking; boys would kill to date me." Maureen almost fell over.

"Sweet, you shouldn't think about that now… You're too young."

"Whatever." Natasha snuggled up against her pillow. "Continue."

"You still want to hear the rest?"

"Yes, I want to hear the rest."

"Okay… Let's see…"

--

**Maureen****'s POV **

For a couple of minutes, I stood there in Angels' arms crying. She held me and said nothing but sweet things and I'm so glad that she was there. I stepped back, out of Angels' arms and smiled at both of them.

"Thanks you guys… So I'm guessing that Mark said good-bye to you also."

Angel looked down to the ground and said nothing, while Collins spoke up. "Yeah, he came by yesterday." I nodded and kept smiling.

"I have to get going… To do… Uh, something or another. I'll talk to you later." I waved and walked away from them. I didn't want to talk anymore, it was too heart-breaking, sure I thought I always would have feelings for Mark, but I didn't think that they would be this strong.

Was I in love with Mark – again? Or was this just a feeling to cover up the pain that I was going through?

--

**Normal POV **

"Okay honey, that's all you get tonight." Maureen moved the covers up to her daughters chin.

"What do you mean Mommy? That's all I get… But that's not the end of the story."

"I'll start the story up tomorrow – morning… I'll tell you the rest of it when you go to sleep and afternoons when you have nothing to do… Okay? It's getting to late to tell the rest." Maureen looked at the clock and then back at Natasha.

"Hmph!"

"C'mon Natasha, it's time for bed… Close your eyes and let your imagination wander." Maureen winked at her and then leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"See you in the morning."

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too." Maureen stood up and walked out of the room. She clicked off the light and closed the door slightly. She walked towards her room and sat down on her bed. She fell back against it and then slowly crawled to the nightstand next to the bed. She opened the draw and took out a picture of her and Mark. She sighed and curled up on the bed.

"Why Mark…? Why?"

End of Chapter 1 

--

**NOTE: REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE!**


	3. Chapter 2

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC**

**Note: Hello all! I'm glad that some people are actually continuing reading this story… You know, sometimes a person only reads the first chapter of the story and then leaves it and it makes me really sad… (cries) xI'll Cover Youx is not here today, she had to go somewhere, so it's just me sitting here and typing on my computer. So everybody – it's Friday! (where I am) So how's your week going? Okay, I'll stop taking up your time. Here's the story! Oh and this is a longer chapter! YAY!**

_Maureen's POV – _**Flashback – the past**

_Normal POV** - **_**Present day**

**Since this is AU, Mimi, Roger, Collins, and _Angel_, ARE ALIVE! So that's why the pairings are there... They still have HIV/AIDS, but we wanted them to live longer so... Hehe…**

**So enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT!**

**--**

Chapter 2 

**Normal POV **

Maureen brushed her wet hair down and walked out of her room. She threw the picture back into the drawer in the process. She looked around for Natasha. She sighed, finding her daughter asleep on the couch. She gently pushed Natasha's shoulder as her eyes snapped open.

"What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty-two." Maureen replied and walked over to the kitchen area. She opened the refrigerator and offered some milk to Natasha who shook her head.

"I'm going to back to sleep Mommy."

"Okay sweetie, I guess you don't want to hear anymore of the story then." Natasha perked up as she heard that, but then looked towards the door as it opened.

"Hola chica!" Angel greeted and smiled as Natasha ran over to her. She picked up the young girl and walked over to Maureen as Collins, Mimi, and Roger filed in after her. "Any breakfast cooking?"

Maureen yawned, "Nope, but it would have been cooking if you had told me that you were coming." She answered playfully and hugged Mimi tightly.

"Why are you guys here?"

"We're not allowed to be here?" Mimi questioned – partly insulted.

"No, no, you're allowed here, but I would have liked some notice." The rest of the group didn't have time to reply because Natasha started blurting things out.

"Auntie Angel, Auntie Angel! Guess what?" Angel kissed the girls' cheek.

"What honey?"

"Mommy's telling me about Daddy and I was going to hear some more of the story until you all came!" Angel looked over to Maureen who shrugged.

"She wanted to know and I guess it was finally time." Maureen looked down at the ground then back up at the group. "I can't hide it from her forever." She played with the ring on her finger; she had kept it on all these years. Angel set down Natasha and sat down on the armrest of the couch.

"Well… It's about time." Roger finally said and then sat down on the couch. Mimi sat down next to him and sighed.

"What part are you on?"

Before Maureen could answer, Natasha spoke up, "The part when he left for the contest in California and didn't say good-bye to her…" Mimi tousled Natasha's hair as she pulled her on her lap.

"That's just the beginning." Mimi said and kissed the top of Natasha's head. She had always felt like Natasha was the daughter that she would never have. Natasha leaned back against Mimi as Collins sat down on the other armrest of the couch. Maureen walked over and sat down on the coffee table.

"So Mommy, tell the rest!"

"Natasha honey, I don't want to take up their time." She gestured to Angel, Mimi, Roger, and Collins.

Angel laughed, "Its okay, we have all the time in the world."

"Really guys, you don't have to do this… I'm perfectly capable of telling Natasha the rest of the story."

"But we don't really even know the story ourselves." Mimi protested and Maureen sighed.

"Fine, but I'm only telling a little bit – then we'll all go out… Okay?"

"Okay." Everybody said in unison.

--

**Maureen****'s POV **

It was May, it had been a year since Joanne had dumped me and I was sitting at home, doing nothing. I had thought a lot about Mark and I knew for sure that breaking up with Joanne really got me thinking. I knew that I had broken up with Mark, but I also knew that I was still in love with him and that Joanne dumping me wasn't a bad thing, it was a good thing. It had shown me that I had the chance of my life, I could finally be happy. I heard the phone ring, but I didn't get up to answer it. I sat there as the answering machine came on.

"Hey Mo, its Meems. I just wanted to let you know that Mark is back and maybe you can talk to him? Okay, well call me back please." Mimi's voice faded from the apartment as the answering machine turned off. I looked towards the city and sighed. I stood up and walked out the door, maybe I would go to the loft to talk to Mark. I walked towards the building and bolted up the stairs. I knocked on the door and Roger answered.

"Wow that was quick." Roger remarked and I walked into the loft. I looked around for Mark, but he was not around.

"Where is he?" I said breathlessly and Roger pointed towards Marks' room. I nodded thanks and knocked on Marks' door.

"Who is it?"

"Maureen." I answered and the door opened quickly. He looked exactly the same and was wearing jeans even in the warm weather. I smiled and walked into his room. I couldn't believe I was finally going to tell him what I felt.

"What are you doing here?" Mark questioned as I sat down on his bed.

"What do you mean? I'm your friend aren't I?" I asked playfully and Mark nodded and sat down besides me. "So…"

"So…"

"How'd your film contest go?" Mark groaned and fell against the bed.

"Horribly, something I don't really want to talk about." I laughed and fell down besides him. I looked at him and smiled.

"It's alright, you can tell me later." I pulled my legs up and turned so I was on my side – facing Mark. "So, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Mark looked at the ceiling.

"I don't know."

"C'mon Markie, you can tell me." I protested and he smiled.

"I really don't know, I guess I didn't have time."

"You don't have time for me?" Mark reached forward and pushed a piece of hair that had fallen in my face. He quickly took his arm away from my face and then dropped it to his side.

"No, I have time for you… So what's up with you and Joanne?" I winced as I heard her name. I shook my head and fell on my back.

"We broke up… A year ago, the day after you left."

"Why?"

"Because she found somebody that wouldn't cheat on her or flirt with anybody else… Whatever, I say that if she found somebody like that, they're soul mates." Mark laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

This was my chance, "So Mark… Do you still have feelings for me?" I asked bluntly and he jerked back in surprise.

"Maureen…"

"I just wanted to know." I said and sat up.

"Isn't this a little… Sudden? Last time I saw you, you were with Joanne."

"Hmph." I stood up and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I know how you feel."

"Maureen – it's not that-"

"You don't have to explain." I said and walked towards the door. I placed my hand on the doorknob as Mark stood up and quickly closed the distance between us. He grabbed me and pulled me towards him, his lips covering over mine. We both let go and I stepped back, noticing that my back was against the door.

"The _real _question Mo is do you still have feelings for me?" I giggled and threw my arms around him.

"What do you think?"

--

**Normal POV **

"There, you have my horrible story." Maureen said and buried her head in her hands. It still hurt thinking about Mark and how they had been so happy together. Collins rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't worry Mo, he'll come back."

"Fat chance." Maureen said and raised her head up out of her hands. She wiped at her tear stained cheeks as Mimi offered Natasha to her. Maureen took her and rested her on her hip. "Don't worry about me guys; I'm going to be fine."

"I'm guessing there's no more of the story then." Natasha pouted and Maureen laughed.

"Not right now, but I promise more later. Okay guys, time to go." She kept holding Natasha and walked out the door. "We're going the Life aren't we?"

"Yeah, do you mind if we meet Joanne and Sara also?" Collins questioned and Maureen nodded.

"I'm fine with it; you know they're my friends."

"Alright," Roger concluded. "Let's get going."

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, Natasha mumbling something to her mother. Angel walked besides Collins, their hands clasped tightly. Mimi walking besides Roger, his arm around her shoulders. Maureen walked in front of the group; she was still holding Natasha, even though she was fully capable of walking. They entered the Life Café and Joanne waved them over. Maureen set down Natasha who ran over to Joanne and hugged her.

"Auntie Jo!" She squealed and Joanne laughed as she picked her up and placed her in the chair next to her.

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine! Mommy's the greatest Mommy in the _WORLD_!"

"Is that right?" Maureen sat down next to Natasha as Mimi sat down next to her. Roger next to Mimi, Angel next to Roger, Collins in-between Angel and Sara.

"Yeah! She's finally telling me about Daddy!" Joanne smiled at Maureen who smiled back.

"That's great Natasha." She smiled proudly and then stood on her chair and moved onto Maureen's chair. She sat down on her lap and gently kicked her feet back and forth. Sara smiled and nodded to Joanne.

"You guys will never guess what happened to us today!"

"What happened?" Mimi asked and gulped down her glass of wine.

"Third times a charm!" Joanne recited and nodded towards Sara. For the last year, they had been trying to have a baby. Everybody cheered in happiness.

"I'm so happy for you!" Maureen said and reached over and semi-hugged Joanne since Natasha was on her lap. She reached over and grabbed Sara's hand, squeezing it to show her happiness to both the parents. "That is going to be one lucky child!"

"How far are you along?"

"Two weeks." Joanne said and smiled at Sara.

"What's its name going to be?" Angel questioned and Sara spoke up.

"Well, we decided that we're not going to find out the gender – but still we decided on some names. We like Rose if it's a girl and Mark if it's a boy." Maureen – who had been looking down at the menu and Natasha – looked up at Sara in confusion.

"Mark?" Sara nodded.

"Is that alright?"

Maureen looked at the others before nodding quickly, "Yes, it's alright…"

"Thank you so much Maureen." Maureen nodded and tried to choke back her tears. She blinked a couple of times before leaning forward and kissing the top of Natasha's head.

"I'm going to have a cousin named Rose or Mark – Mommy!" Maureen nodded and handed her daughter the menu. "This is going to be so exciting! I'll finally have someone to play with."

"I'm not good enough?" Maureen said and pretended to be hurt.

"Well…" Natasha giggled and turned around on her mothers' lap. "Like a brother or something."

"Yeah, it will be nice having another _child_ around."

"I am not a child!" Natasha protested and Maureen laughed.

"Of course you're not."

End of Chapter 2 

--

**Note: Okay, so how did you like it? You know, I would really really be happy if you reviewed because that makes me feel like you like this story… Do you like this story? I want to say THANKS to all the people that stuck with me from the first chapter to the second and now the third! **

**So thank you, and this story is officially dedicated to all of you :o) Thanks again and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD ****JJxOC** **ADSxTC**

**Note: Hello again! It's me! So this chapter might seem a little confusing, but I think it's alright. I WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I CHANGED ****NATASHA****'S AGE TO EIGHT! I REPEAT, I CHANGED HER AGE! So don't get confused! Here is the newest chapter and I hope you like it! This chapter might be a little boring - sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT! **

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx **

**Thanks to PinkElf for all of your advice and the nickname for Maureen to call Natasha!**

**-- **

Chapter 3 

**Normal POV **

"Okay, I'll put you through in one second." Maureen repeated into the phone and the looked at her daughter who was starring into space – waiting for her to get off from her job. Natasha was on summer break and was going into third grade. Mimi and Roger usually took care of Natasha during the day, but sometimes Angel and Collins took care of her. Maureen was very grateful for them. She looked around for Alexi. Ever since Mark had left, she had taken his job – well kinda of his job, she worked for Alexi, but in a different way.

"Alexi! Phone call line one."

"Right, I'll be right there… Johnson, you may go." Maureen looked up in surprise and Alexi pointed to Natasha. "She's waiting for you and Natalie will be coming for her shift in a couple of minutes. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you." Maureen stood up and walked over to Natasha. Alexi stood near the desk.

"Johnson?" Maureen turned around.

"Yes?"

"How old is she?"

"Eight, she's eight." Alexi smiled.

"Amazing, she's beautiful and she knows how to talk… You're a great mother – it seems."

"Thank you." Maureen said and looked to Natasha who was sitting on the chair, kicking her legs back and fourth. She stopped when Maureen sat down next to her.

"You're done already Mommy?"

"Yeah honey, my boss is letting me off early."

"That's great! Let's go over the loft… Can we?"

Maureen groaned, "Are you serious? You were just over there." Natasha pouted.

"But I wanna go again!" Maureen grabbed her bag and grabbed Natasha's hand. She swung the bag over one shoulder and made their way down the stairs.

"Fine." Maureen said and walked out of the building. She remembered how she had gotten engaged to Joanne on this street. She should have known that it wouldn't have lasted. She looked around at the streets as Natasha talked about her meeting with Billy in the park. Maureen nodded – but really wasn't listening. She walked up the stairs with Natasha still in her arms. She knocked on the door and Mimi opened the door.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Didn't I just drop off Nat?"

"Nat?"

Mimi blushed, "I thought of nick-name for her!"

"I like it! It's catchy." Maureen said and let go of Natasha's hand. She ran over to the couch and climbed up on Roger's lap. Angel and Collins were sitting around the table and looked over to Maureen.

"I see that you're off work." Angel winked at her and sipped her coffee. Collins waved slightly to Maureen who waved back. "Time for the rest of your story."

Maureen groaned and fell into the lone chair near the couch. " Uncle Roger! Make Mommy tell us the story!" Roger laughed.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Of course you can Uncle Roger! You wrote me a song – you can do anything." Everybody looked at Natasha and Roger.

"You wrote _her_ a song?" Mimi questioned and sat down next to Roger. "What about a song for me?"

"I wrote you a song already." Mimi leaned back against the couch.

"True, but I wouldn't mind another one."

"Meems…"

"Oh come on! I'm your _wife_!" Mimi teased and hit him playfully. "Let's hear your song to Natasha."

"Uh… Not right now, I really don't want too."

"Oh c'mon Rog, let's hear it." Collins said and Angel nodded.

"Let's hear it!" Angel echoed and Roger moved Natasha off of his lap.

"Nah, guys really, I don't want too."

"Aw! Uncle Roger – please?" Natasha pouted once more.

"Yeah Roger, you can't resist that face." Mimi said and wrapped her arms tightly around Natasha. She rested her head on top of Natasha's.

"Hey Maureen! I think it's time for you to tell your story." Roger said and sat down on the armrest of the couch.

"What? I didn't do anything – Roger, don't chance the subject-"

"Yeah Mo, time for your story!" Angel cheered and clapped her hands. She moved over to the couch with Collins following her. She sat down next to Mimi and Collins sat down on the other side.

"So – what happens after you hooked up with him?" Collins questioned.

"I didn't 'hook up' with him then! We have an eight-year-old in the room people." Maureen said and gestured to Natasha.

"What does 'hook up' mean?" Natasha questioned and Mimi placed a hand over her mouth.

"Nothing sweetie, it means nothing." Maureen laughed.

"I guess I'll tell you a little part."

"YES!" Everybody cheered and Roger leaned back against the couch – clearly relieved that he didn't have to sing his song.

"But, after Roger has to sing his song."

"What?"

"C'mon Rog, you know you want too."

"Fine – just get on with the story."

--

**Maureen****'s POV **

After that day that I had told Mark my feelings, he moved into my apartment so we could leave Mimi and Roger alone. He moved in a month after I had told him – to be exact. I picked up one of the boxes that was on the street and placed it in the living room. Mark walked in after me and placed down his box. He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You're going to love it here." I insisted and he smiled.

"Of course I am." I laughed as he rested his head against mine. He was only a little taller then I was. I sighed as we both looked out the window together. "This is much better then my old loft." Mark remarked.

"Of course it is _pookie_! Joanne paid for it with her own money." I wrapped my arm around his waist and smirked. "She said I could have it as a way to say she was sorry for breaking up with me."

"Wow, so she moved in with her new girlfriend."

"Yep, but that doesn't really matter – now does it?" I questioned and he kissed the side of my head. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, since we moved in all my things, I don't really care what we do."

"We could… Go see Mimi and Roger."

"Uh, we just saw them a little over an hour ago."

"Hmph! Then I don't know, what should we do?"

"Let's go out!" I suggested and let go of Mark. I walked towards our room and smiled. "How about we go and see Mimi at the Cat Scratch Club."

"I don't know Mo, maybe she doesn't-"

"Aw, come on Markie. Just this once?"

"Fine, but I'm calling Roger, Angel, and Collins and informing them." I walked into our room.

"But don't tell Meems, I want it to be a surprise!"

"Fine!" Mark picked up the phone and dialed Roger and Mimis' number.

--

**Normal POV **

"I remember that." Roger commented.

"Me too!" Mimi cheered and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Us also!" Angel said and reached over and patted Collins' knee. "You remember, right honey?"

"Yeah… Uh, of course." Collins said and Maureen laughed.

"You don't remember, do you know?"

"Well Mo, it's been what – eight years?"

"Okay, okay." Maureen held her hands up defensively. "I know, I would probably forget about it also."

"Mommy!" Natasha whined, "Get on with the story."

--

**Maureen****'s POV **

"Mark! Don't do that." I held my hands up in front of my face – shielding myself from his camera. We had been walking around for an hour and he hadn't taken the camera off of my face. "Markie!"

He lifted up the flap of his bag that was hanging at his side and placed the camera in it. "Sorry, I just wanted to film you."

"For an hour?" I questioned and linked hands with him; we fell in step with each other. "We have to get to the Cat Scratch Club soon."

"Or, we could just not go."

"Mark!" I hit his arm with my free hand. "You're so bad."

--

**Normal POV **

"Ew, that's so gross – you and Daddy being all… In love." Natasha said and curled up in Roger's lap. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes like she was tired. "What is _love_ anyways Aunt Mimi?" Mimi looked up in surprise.

"Uh… You'll learn about that later."

"I don't think I want too." Natasha giggled.

"Then you don't want to hear it." Maureen said and smirked. Natasha opened her eyes again.

"No, no Mommy! I want to hear it!"

--

**Maureen****'s POV **

"I'm bad? You're bad." Mark said and kissed my temple. We walked along the sidewalks in silence. We saw the Cat Scratch lights blinking and walked towards it.

"Meems is going to be so surprised."

"I know! Wait 'till she sees that everybody came for her."

"Mmhmm!" We walked into the club together and saw Angel, Collins, and Roger sitting in the back. I waved to them and then walked over there. I slid into the booth next to Angel and Mark slid in after me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned in against him.

"So – are we late?" Mark questioned and Collins shook his head.

"Nope, she's just getting up there."

"What is she going to do?" I asked.

Roger winced slightly then answered. "She's singing 'out tonight'." I started laughing so hard that I fell the other way and hit Angels' shoulder.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Roger groaned as the music started.

"MIMI!" Everybody in the audience cheered and then Angel stood up.

"CHICA!" She screamed and Mimi looked over at us. She smiled and started her dance.

_"What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to __midnight__…" _

--

**Normal POV **

"Those were the days." Mimi sighed and played with her hair. "Then Roger made me quit…"

"What's the Cat Scratch Club?" Natasha questioned and Maureen quickly stood up. She lifted Natasha out of Roger's lap and placed her on the coffee table. Maureen sat down in front of her.

"It's somewhere you _never_ ever want to go… No offense Mimi."

"None taken." Mimi replied and smiled to Natasha. "It's something you never want to be involved in."

"Right! I won't go there ever Mommy and Auntie Mimi, I promise."

"Okay Roger, time for your song." Maureen said and picked up Natasha. She sat back in the chair and placed Natasha next to her. Roger stayed where he was. "C'mon Roger, I told my story, you sing your song."

"Really – it's only a verse."

"That's okay, sing it for us Roggie." Mimi teased and patted his arm lightly. Roger stood up and grabbed his guitar.

"It's not that good."

"Please Uncle!" Natasha whined and Roger started the opening chords.

_"I love you, more then any other thing in the world-" _

"Excuse me!" Mimi shrieked and Roger set down his guitar. He wrapped his arm around Mimi and kissed her cheek.

"It was sort of to both of you." Roger said and Natasha wiggled out of her mothers' arms.

"Uncle Roger! You didn't finish."

"I don't think I'm going too, maybe another time Nat."

"Hmph!"

"Well, I have to get going; I'm going to take Natasha over one of her friends' houses for the night. I'll be back soon."

"But Mommy…"

"C'mon Nati…" Maureen grabbed her hand and waved to the rest of the group. "I'll be back soon."

Dread washed over the whole group – knowing that those were the last words Mark ever said to everybody.

End of Chapter 3 

--

**Note: So there's the chapter – slight cliffhanger! Sorry guys, please review! Thanks to all who did review before!**


	5. Chapter 4

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD ****JJxOC** **ADSxTC**

**Note: Hey again! Thanks for all the reviews; I really really am happy that you all are still reading this story! I was scared that you wouldn't read it anymore and then I'd be lonely… xD So I want to say that this story is probably only going to be nine chapters not including the prologue. So enjoy it while you can! LOL! **

**Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys rock my life! **

**Oh and this chapter is kinda of fluffy… Kinda of short – you know what I mean! **

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT! **

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx **

--

Chapter 4 

**Normal POV **

"Right, two bags of potato chips, one bag of whole wheat bread, and… What was that?" Maureen questioned as she pressed the phone against her ear. "Okay, turkey – got it." She hung up the phone and looked to Natasha who was dancing around the empty aisle.

"Nati, can you get me the potato chips?" Natasha nodded and grabbed two bags. She placed them into the cart and then started to dance again.

"Let's see, I have the turkey and the wheat bread… We're ready to check out."

"What about something to drink Mommy?" Maureen pointed towards the freezer and Natasha ran over to get something. She came back with a six pack of soda.

"Okay Mommy, it's time to tell me more of your story… It's been a week already."

"Well Nati, you've been gone for a week."

"That's because you said that I should stay over Jenny's house because you had to work all last week." Natasha protested as they went through the check-out line.

"Well babe, I did have to work and I didn't want you to always be sitting around with Mimi and Roger… It gets kinda of boring."

"But it was boring at Jenny's house also!" Maureen paid for the stuff and grabbed the bags.

"I'll tell you more in the loft – when we're eating."

"Right!" They walked towards the loft and soon got there; Natasha ran up the stairs before her mother and then opened the door. "We're home everybody!"

"Welcome back honey!" Mimi cooed and hugged Natasha tightly. " Hola Mo."

"Hey Meems, I brought lunch."

"Awesome." Roger said and everybody looked over to him. He was sitting on the cough with his guitar.

"Are you going to play the song for-"

"What'd you bring _Mom_?" Roger teased and stood up – trying to ignore the fact that Natasha was trying to get him to play his song.

"Oh nothing… Just some sandwiches and drinks and all that jazz… Where are Collins and Angel?"

"They slept over last night – I think they're still sleeping, I have no idea." Mimi giggled, "And honestly, I don't _want_ to know." Collins walked out of the room and stretched.

"I heard that missy."

"Good, you were meant to hear it." Mimi arranged the sandwiches and placed them on a plate. Natasha sat down at the kitchen table and Mimi walked over and placed the plate on the table.

"Okay, where's Angel at?" Mimi questioned.

"She's coming right out."

"Fine – but she better hurry or Nat is going to eat her lunch." Mimi sat down on Rogers' lap and stretched her legs out so they rested on the empty chair. Angel walked out of the Marks' old room and sighed. She sat down next to Collins and Natasha.

"Just another boring day." Angel sighed again and rested a hand on Natasha's shoulder. "So honey, long time no see."

"Yeah, Mommy suggested that I stay over my friend Jenny's for a little while longer." Maureen smiled at Angel.

"She deserved some time with her friends and not just us all the time."

"Of course." Angel agreed. "So tell us more about your relationship with Markie, Reen." Maureen cringed at that nickname – knowing that that's what Mark use to call her.

"I'm not going to argue because I already agreed with Nati that I would tell you the story… So here goes." Maureen winked at Mimi before launching into her story.

--

**Maureen****'s POV**

The phone rang that day; it had been a year since we had started going out again. I was sitting on the couch, reading a book when it did.

"Reen, can you get that?" I looked up from my book and nodded. He was sitting at the island in the kitchen. I stood up and walked to the phone.

"Hello? Maureen speaking."

"Hello Miss Johnson – this is Lilly looking for Mister Cohen."

"Lilly?" I questioned and looked over at Mark.

"Yes, I'm his co-worker at Buzzline."

"Oh, okay. I'll get him." I put down the phone and walked over to Mark. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Phone for you honey."

"Mmmmm, whose is it?"

"Lilly?" I said and he stood up, I let go of him and he walked over to the phone. He picked it up and smiled.

"Hey Lilly." Mark nodded. "Yeah – yeah, okay… I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He hung up the phone and grabbed his scarf. I looked at him as he walked towards the door. I walked over to him and kissed him lightly.

"You'll be back?" I questioned and he nodded. "I love you." I offered and he nodded again. He walked out the door without another word. Usually that meant that I had done something wrong, but I didn't think that I had done anything wrong.

He always said that he loved me _more_, but this time… He didn't even bother.

--

**Normal POV **

Maureen burst into tears and buried her head in her arm. "I can't _believe_ him."

"What did he do next?" Natasha questioned and hugged her mother. "Was he having an affair?"

"No honey, it was the best thing that had ever happened to me… Roger, I think you should tell the rest."

"What – oh yeah, okay."

--

**Roger****'s POV **

"It seriously isn't this hard Mark." I said and patted his back gently. "She's not going to care."

"Of course she's going to care Rog! It's _her_ engagement ring! What did you do for Mimi?"

"I looked at the ring – bought it and then gave it to her… It wasn't that hard, like I said." He rolled his eyes and pointed to the one in the front. I sighed and sat down on one of those chairs that the jewelers put out so the husband – or boyfriend won't get annoyed with standing so long. Stupid Mark, he was taking forever.

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

"You've been together for a year and a couple of months. You've moved in – of course she's going to say yes."

"Right, what do you think about this one." Mark questioned and held it up.

"I _really_ don't care!"

"Roger – I brought you so you could help!"

"I told you, when I came for Mimi's ring, I just picked it out and hoped that she would like it."

"Yeah, but Mimi isn't as picky as Reen."

"Okay – fine, I seriously _love_ that ring."

"Stop joking around Roger."

"No Markie! I LOVE IT!" I cried through gritted teeth.

"Okay, maybe not this one." Mark said to the saleslady and I threw my hands up in defeat, he didn't want to listen to me. He finally bought one – without asking me I might say – and then we walked out of the store.

"So what are you going to say to her?"

"The same old question! What should I say?"

"Uh, I don't know, I was just asking… And where are you going to do this?"

"On top of my office building, I've asked her to come there."

"And this Lilly person is going to help you."

"Yep," Mark smiled and gave me a hug. "Thanks for the _help_ Roger."

"No problem."

--

**Normal POV **

"Oh my god! Roger! That's what you did to get my ring?" Mimi hissed and shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe you!"

"No Meems, I just said that to get him to hurry up."

"Righttt…" Mimi looked at the ring that was on her finger and smiled. "It is pretty though."

"Go on with your story Mommy."

"Well… I guess I could…"

--

**Maureen****'s POV **

I walked into the building and to the level that Buzzline was at. I walked into the office and saw the girl – Lilly sitting at the front desk. I walked up to her and smiled sweetly, even thought I wanted to slug her.

"Where's my _boyfriend_, Mark?" Lilly smiled and gave me a card. I read it quickly.

_Reen, _

_Meet me on the roof. _

_Love, _

_Mark_

"Thanks." I said after I was done reading it. I walked back to the elevator and rode to the roof. There were some stairs that I had to climb up, but I was too confused to complain. I opened the door and looked around for Mark.

"Markie?" He appeared from around the corner and smiled at me.

"Reen, you came."

"Well of course idiot, you told me to come and I came." I laughed and hugged him. "Now what is so important that you had to drag me on a roof for?"

"Right… Well…" He looked around nervously. "Reen, I have something to tell you."

_OH MY GOD!_ He was sleeping with that Lilly girl – I knew it… I knew that he would never love me again. I backed away from him and covered my mouth with my hand. "You're sleeping with her, aren't you?" I started to curse.

"What are you talking about Reen?"

"You're sleeping with Lilly, aren't you?"

"No Maureen! I'm not sleeping with her… I have something to ask you." My hands fell to my hips. I smiled and walked back towards him.

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"Well… You know that I love you – so much."

"I love you too honey." I said – still clueless to what he was doing.

"Well I wanted to ask you Reen… If you would…"

"If I would what?" I questioned, he got down on one knee and I gasped. "Oh my god… Mark…"

"Maureen Johnson, will you marry me?" He slipped the ring on my finger and stood up. I threw my arms around him and started to cry.

"Of course I'll marry you Mark Cohen."

--

**Normal POV **

"That was so sweet!" Angel cheered and Maureen smiled. She fingered the ring on her finger… She had always thought that as time went on, life would be easier… But that had all changed now that she thought about it. It would have been easier if Mark had stayed – if he hadn't run off because… No, it was too difficult to think about. She just smiled and hoped that soon, the pain would go away.

End of Chapter 4 

--

**Note: So there's our chapter… Let's see… Five more chapters probably – might be more, I have no idea… The next chapter is probably going to be ****Maureen**** getting pregnant – wedding plans and all that good stuff… But if it turns out not to be that, don't get mad at me! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 5

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC **

**Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! xI'll Cover Youx is here because A Handful of Rain had to go to the doctors xX So everybody, how are you? This chapter will explain mostly everything and I don't think we're going to make Mark dead, but I guess – he might… I don't know, you have to figure it out for you own xD So I hope you like it and no flames please! **

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx **

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT! **

**Please review this chapter! **

--

Chapter 5 

**Normal POV **

Natasha yawned and slipped under the covers of her bed. Maureen sat down at the bottom of the bed and smiled. She ran her fingers through Natasha's light brown hair. It was wavy like her own. "Mommy… Do you think that Daddy's ever going to come back?"

"You don't have to worry about that Nati, he's going to come back." Maureen lied and Natasha smiled.

"I'm glad… I miss him Mommy."

"I know you do honey, I do too."

"Tell me the rest of the story today Mommy?"

"Okay, this is the finale of the story."

"Right!" Natasha turned on her side and smiled.

--

**Maureen's POV **

"Uh-huh, purple flowers please… Roses would be nice…! _Yes_, I'm serious that I want purple roses. Okay, thank you." I hung up the phone and smiled. Mark was sitting on the couch reading. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"This is going to be so great." I said and he smiled. He kept reading and we sat in silence. The wedding was four months away and we had just started planning. I looked around as the phone started to ring. He started to get up.

"Don't worry babe, I'll get it." I stood up and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Maureen Johnson speaking." I smiled at this because soon I would be Maureen Cohen… That would be a nice name.

"Hey Maureen, its Dr. Letch."

"Oh, uh yeah…"

"I have results of your test back."

In the last month, I had been feeling kinda of sick and I was worried that I was… Pregnant, I didn't tell Mark because he had always said that he wasn't ready for kids. I fiddled with the phone-cord and glanced over at Mark. He was looking up at me.

"I'm happy to say that you're pregnant."

I dropped the phone.

--

**Normal POV **

"You were… What?"

"Pregnant honey, I was pregnant."

"What's pregnant?" Maureen laughed and brushed some hair out of her daughters face.

"Don't worry about what it really means, it just means that you were inside of me."

"Okay." Natasha said and relaxed against her pillow. Maureen sat against the wall and smiled at her daughter. She thought for a second – how did this all happen? She looked over at Natasha and knew that she had made the right decision to keep her.

--

**Maureen's POV **

"Reen! What's wrong?" Mark ran over to me and hugged me as I cried. I had picked up the phone and hung it up and now I was crying. I looked up at him and shook my head. This was going to wreck _everything_. Now he wouldn't want me.

"Oh my god Mark, the worst thing happened."

"What could it be?"

"Mark… You have to promise not to be mad." He nodded.

"I'm… I'm pregnant Mark." His arms gripped me tighter and I looked up at him, he was smiling.

"That's the bad news? That's not bad news Reen." I smiled weakly. "That's the best news I've ever heard."

"Really? Really Mark."

"Yes Mo, I've always wanted a family."

"But you said you didn't want kids."

"I didn't want kids if we weren't married."

"We're not married…"

"But we're going to be married." I kissed him and then rested my head on his shoulder.

"We're going to be parents."

"We need to tell everybody." He kissed my cheek and grabbed our coats. He held mine open for me and I slipped into it. I pulled part of my hair back and clipped it. Mark wrapped his scarf around his neck and reached down to hold my hand. We walked through the streets with his arm around my shoulders tightly. We got to the loft and walked inside. Mark got out his keys and opened the door.

"Mark! Mo! We weren't expecting you… So soon…" Mimi was holding a cake while Angel, Roger, Collins, Joanne, and Sara were setting up decorations.

"What are you doing?" Mark questioned and Mimi giggled nervously and held the cake behind her back.

"Okay, we're busted." Joanne said and everybody groaned. "We were setting up a party for your engagement."

"Oh my god! Really?" I said and ran over to hug everybody. Once I was done, I retreated back to Mark's side. I smiled and nodded to him – to say its okay and that we should tell them now.

"We have news."

"News?" Angel questioned.

"Oh my god, it's so exciting." I commented and squeezed Mark's hand. He nodded. "I'm pregnant!"

Everybody stayed silent. Mimi finally spoke up.

"Maureen! Mark! That's amazing, congratulations!" She ran over and hugged me and that day, we celebrated two things – Mark and I getting married and us having our first child.

--

**Normal POV **

"So then what happened Mommy?"

"I was getting there Nati."

"Okay, I'll be patient." Maureen leaned forward and kissed Natasha's forehead.

"It gets kinda of sad honey."

"It's okay… I'll be okay."

"Good."

--

**Maureen's POV **

It had been two months since we had found out that I was pregnant and we were going to post-pone the wedding until I had the baby. We had set up a nursery for the baby and it was green because we didn't want to pick a specific color. We didn't want to find out the gender of the baby either. It was October and it was freezing. I had always like the idea of a winter wedding – but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Seven more months and I would have a baby… We would have a baby. I smiled at that thought and flipped the page of my book as Mark entered the nursery that I was sitting in. Everybody else was outside, I looked up and he took my hand. He looked sad – he led me into the living room and sat me down next to Mimi who looked like she was going to cry. I looked around – confused. Mimi wrapped her arm tightly around my shoulders.

"What's going on?"

"Maureen… I – I can't do this anymore." Mark said and looked down at his feet. I saw that his bags and boxes were at the door… He was _leaving _me.

"Can't do what?" I questioned and felt tears coming to my eyes.

"I can't be with you anymore… It's just too much. I can't handle it, I'm not ready to be a father, I can barely take care of myself… I'm just not ready. I know that we have a child coming, but I need to go and find myself."

"What are you talking about?"

"I still want to get married and have a family – but not now… Maybe in a couple of years."

"How can you do this to me?"

"I'm so sorry Maureen."

I choked on my tears, "But I'm pregnant! What am I suppose to tell _our_ child?"

"Tell them that I'm sorry."

"No! No you're not sorry, you just want to leave me to take care of everything while you go find yourself. You're leaving me! I can't believe I even loved you! Screw you!" I stood up and slapped him. "Your child will hear nothing of you." I walked back towards the nursery.

"Maureen… Maureen, I'll be back."

"Don't bother coming back Mark Cohen!"

He looked at everybody else, "I'll be back soon."

--

**Normal POV **

"Oh… You didn't tell me that." Natasha crawled out of bed and onto her mothers' lap. She noticed that she was crying. Natasha was also crying. "Why did he leave Mommy?"

"I don't know, he just said that he wasn't ready."

"And he never came back."

"He didn't deserve you Nati."

"But… How could he just leave you?"

"I guess he had been thinking about it a long time and he just never mentioned it too me… Don't worry thought Natasha, we're great just together."

"What happened then?" Natasha rested her head on her mothers' chest.

"I had you, the best thing that had ever happened in my life."

--

**Maureen's POV **

After a long labor – it wasn't that hard, it was just long – I had my little baby girl with Mimi, Roger, Angel, Collins, and even Joanne and Sara standing by. I named her Natasha and in two days I was allowed to take her home.

"She's so beautiful." Mimi remarked as she held Natasha in her arms. It was Natasha's first day at home… I smiled as she rocked her gently.

"Thanks, I think she looks like me more then… Him."

"Yeah, I agree." Mimi had come over everyday – and sometimes slept over – to help me with Natasha. Roger was getting along with Natasha very well and everybody else loved her. She was so tiny and she had pale-ish skin like Marks'. Mimi held out Natasha and I took her. I kissed her forehead as she slept.

She was everything I had… She was my life and I lived for her. I didn't destroy myself during my pregnancy because I knew that I would love her too much to do anything to harm her. It was my last reminder of Mark and I knew I couldn't destroy that… In seven months, he hadn't come back and I knew that he probably wasn't going to come back. I rocked back and forth in the rocking chair and kissed her cheek. I would live for her.

--

**Normal POV **

"That's what happened." Maureen concluded and Natasha started crying.

"He left us Mommy."

"Yes Nati, he left us." She wiped her daughters' tears away, "But that doesn't mean he's not here with us in sprit, he's inside of you honey."

"I never knew him."

"You wouldn't want too."

"That's not true Mommy, I would have liked to know him."

"I would have liked that too." Maureen picked up her daughter and pushed back the covers. She placed Natasha under them and kissed her forehead. She smiled and then walked towards the door. "Go to sleep, I love you with all my heart Nati."

"I love you too Mommy."

Maureen flipped off the light and closed the door. She leaned down against the wall and started crying. She buried her head in her hands and cried… Sobbing, she heard a voice… A voice entered her head and it wouldn't go away.

_Reen! What's wrong?_

End of Chapter 5 

--

**Note: Okay, so I don't know if this is going to be the last chapter… It's probably not going to be because I think we're doing nine chapters... We might add on a couple more so I don't know. I'll post a note later when we've made a decision! So please review and I hope you liked this chapter! YAY!**


	7. Chapter 6

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC**

**Note: So here is the newest chapter and yes we decided to go on with the story… Still only going to be seven or eight chapters… Probably eight, but not nine like we planned… Sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews would be nice. Thanks to all who _did_ review! YAY! You guys rock and you get… A COOKIE! I don't know xD So here it is and again like I said ENJOY! Also, the song has nothing to do with the story, but I liked it as a sound track thingy...**

**It's called: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT OR CHASING CARS OR SNOW PATROL!-**

--

Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

_We'll do it all  
__Everything  
__On our own_

Maureen snuggled against the pillow, wishing that everything would go away. Natasha stood in the doorway –watching her mother crying. She walked into the room and jumped onto the bed. Her mother wrapped her arms tightly around her and smiled.

"Hey Nati, aren't you suppose to be at the loft?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather be with you Mommy."

"So what'd you give them to let you be here?" Maureen winked at her daughter. Natasha giggled as Maureen tickled her side. They finally stopped and laid down on the bed.

"Mommy, do you really think that he's going to come back?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well he could never come back."

"Natasha Johnson! Of course he's going to come back." Maureen lied again and kissed Natasha's cheek. "C'mon, let's get you to the loft."

_We don't need  
__Anything  
__Or anyone  
__If I lay here  
__If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Maureen brushed off her jacket and stood up from the café. She took one last sip of her coffee and walked out of the building. She sighed and pursed her lips together as she watched couples past her by. Everybody had somebody – except her. She would never be in love again; she couldn't go out anymore with all her friends because of Natasha. But she didn't regret Natasha at all. She loved her more then anything in the whole entire world. A soft voice called out to her.

"Reen!"

She looked around, but found nobody in sight… It must have been the wind.

_I don't quite know  
__How to say  
__How I feel  
__Those three words  
__Are said too much  
__They're not enough_

She sat down on the desk chair and looked at Alexi who was talking to somebody in her office. Maureen remembered that she had come here with Joanne and Mark. She exhaled loudly and looked at the woman that had entered the room. She smiled at her.

"What would you like me to do for you today?"

"I'm just here to meet with Alexi…"

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman shook her head sadly.

"I'm her sister; I just have something to tell her."

"Of course, of course… Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that we have a little family issue." Maureen nodded like she understood.

"I have a couple of those also." The woman smiled and sat down in one of the waiting chairs ending the conversation. Maureen pressed the button on the intercom that was connected to the one in Alexi's office.

"Alexi, your sister is here." Maureen could see Alexi quickly trying to end the conversation between the costumer that she was talking too. The man stood up and nodded. He walked out of the office and the woman stood up.

"Thanks for the help." The woman said before she entered the room.

_If I lay here  
__If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
__Forget what we're told  
__Before we get too old  
__Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Maureen would have liked to say that she wasn't a people watcher, but of course that would be a lie. She loved watching people because then she always had ideas for everything. She could write her own songs about something she saw and then have Roger make up a tune for them. It was something that she had loved doing since she had_ first _started going out with Mark. When Roger was with April… He would film her and Roger making up a song and then he would show it to them years later. She couldn't believe that she even admitted that she was a people watcher. She laughed quietly to herself and watched outside the window as a blonde passed the building. He looked familiar – like Mark… But it couldn't be, he hadn't come back in awhile and hope was all lost. She turned back to the desk and quickly wrote down something on a piece of paper. She grabbed the diet coke that she was drinking and threw it into the trash. One more sigh and she finished her paper work. She looked into the window of Alexi's office, she was crying… Maureen wondered why she was crying, did something happen? Probably something happened.

_Let's waste time  
__Chasing cars  
__Around our heads  
__I need your grace  
__To remind me  
__To find my own_

Maureen took a break for fifteen minutes. She stood outside the building with thoughts rushing through her head. She looked around and saw Joanne and Sara walking along the sidewalk. She waved and they walked over.

"Hey Maureen, what are you doing here?" Sara questioned and Maureen laughed.

"I work for Buzzline, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Sara smiled. Maureen had to admit that Joanne and Sara were really made for each other.

"So how's the little cupcake?" Joanne questioned and Maureen giggled.

"She's fine, she's holding up better then I expected… I thought she'd be devastated when she found out what really happened to her father, but she was really good about it. How's the baby?"

"Good actually, there's been nothing wrong with the pregnancy and we're both very happy." Joanne said. "Well, we've got to get going…"

"Yeah, I have to get back to work."

"Right, we'll see you around Reen." Sara said and waved as they walked off. Maureen sighed and turned around and walked back into the building.

_If I lay here  
__If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
__Forget what we're told  
__Before we get too old  
__Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Maureen sighed and sat down at her desk. She was going to sleep over the loft tonight with Natasha. She brushed her hair back and thought back to the day where she had gotten engaged here. She looked around for Alexi and then sighed again. Natasha was already over at the loft and was not going to come here like she usually did. Maureen stood up just as Natalie entered the room.

"Hey Mo!" Natalie greeted and Maureen smiled.

"Hey."

"Where's the munchkin?" Natalie questioned and looked around for Natasha.

"She's over at the loft; she'll probably be here tomorrow."

"Great, I can't believe she's eight!"

"I know, time flies."

"Sure does." Natalie sat herself down in the chair that Maureen had just been in. Maureen grabbed her bag and looped her right arm through it. Natalie looked through the paper work that Maureen had just been doing. "Guess what Mo?"

"What?" Maureen questioned and adjusted her hat on her head.

"I got married over the weekend!"

"Oh my god! No way! Congratulations!" Maureen ran her fingers through her hair. She smiled brightly and looked at the ring that was on Natalie's finger. "That ring looks amazing."

"Thanks!"

"Well, I better get going, Natasha is waiting for me. Have fun with your new hubby!" Natalie smiled sweetly as Maureen walked out of the room. Her heels clicked on the pavement. She clutched her light jacket closely together as a breeze passed her. It was April and it was freezing. She had never felt so cold in her life. She was about three blocks away from the loft when she heard a voice.

_All that I am  
__All that I ever was  
__Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
__I don't know where  
__Confused about how as well  
__Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

"Hey pretty lady, whatcha doing?" Maureen turned around and looked straight into the eyes of a mugger. She looked around for help, but then noticed that she was in the alley way of the Cat Scratch Club, it had always been a short-cut to the loft.

"Take whatever you want, please don't hurt me." Maureen backed farther into the alley way as the man kept advancing.

"If you don't scream, I'll let you go." She noticed that he had on a ski mask; she looked around desperate for help. She didn't want to scream because she knew that he might kill her. He approached forward and then there was another voice. She looked past the mugger.

"Don't touch her." Maureen watched as the man turned around to face the voice.

"Who are you suppose to be? Her hero?"

"No, I'm just saying that you better not touch her."

"What are you going to do to me?" Maureen couldn't see pas the mugger because he was too big. She tried to see the person who was speaking, but she couldn't. It was a man and it sounded familiar. She moved slightly to the side, but still couldn't see.

Shit, she really wanted to see who came to her rescue.

"I already called the police; they're coming around the corner _now_." She pushed her hair out of her face and took off her hat. She placed it into her bag and then her eyes met with the muggers. He looked frightened; he heard sirens and ran, past the man that had saved her. She looked at the ground and then walked towards the alley entrance. She looked up at the man and smiled. She liked his blonde hair.

"Thank you, you really saved my life."

"No problem, I would risk anything to save your life Reen."

_If I lay here  
__If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

End of Chapter 6

**Note: Thanks to all who reviewed, sorry about the cliffhanger, I hope you like this chapter! Remember to review xD**


	8. Chapter 7

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD ****JJxOC** **ADSxTC**

**Note: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so late, but I had gone out with my friends and forgot to write this chapter and then I had to send it to xI'll Cover Youx so she could edit it and everything went haywire. So I hope you can forgive me and this chapter isn't that great… Actually it's my worst, so don't hate me! Enjoy this and WE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS ****STORY**** LONGER! I REPEAT WE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS ****STORY**** LONGER! Okay, but not that longer… Maybe 10 chapters or a little more… We don't know you. So again – please enjoy! Toodles! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! We love all of you! Thanks to: Nothing Left To Do and zorabet for being the first to review… But thanks to everybody for reviewing! THANKS YOU ALL MAKE A DIFFERENCE! (hugs)**

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx **

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT! **

--

Chapter 7 

**Normal POV **

"No problem, I would risk anything to save your life Reen." Maureen cocked her head to the side and placed a finger to her lip. The man was standing in the shadows, and she couldn't see his face of anything.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes… But it's been a long time since we last saw each other."

"Is this a trick? I swear I know you from somewhere, but I can't remember where… You sound familiar and… Who are you?" Maureen questioned and the man laughed. He shook his head and stepped forward into the light.

_Oh my god… __MARK_ Was all Maureen could think before she fainted.

--

"Where do you think she is?" Natasha questioned and Mimi shook her head.

"She could be anywhere Nat."

"Ugh – she said that she'd come straight from work."

"Nat! Don't worry honey." Angel said as she placed down a card. They were sitting on the couch and all playing 'Apples to Apples'. Natasha picked up one of the cards and looked at them.

"What does dainty mean Auntie Angel?"

"Delicate, fragile… Like a glass."

"Right…" Natasha finally picked Rogers' card and he cheered. "When is Mommy coming home?"

"Nat, you just asked that question."

"I'm just worried about her."

"You don't have too." Mimi said and hugged the small girl.

--

"Reen… Reen, wake up." He shook her gently and her eyes opened slightly. She looked at him and sat up quickly. She had only passed out for a couple of minutes, but to him it felt like forever. "God, you gave me a scare."

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Maureen questioned and stood up. Mark stayed low to the ground for a couple of seconds before getting up again.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"God Maureen, what happened to you?"

"What happened to _me_?" Maureen shook her head and walked past Mark. She turned around slightly. "I had a child – I became a single mother. That's what happened to me. What do you expect from me Mark?"

"Nothing… I just thought that you'd be happy to see me."

"Happy to see you? Are you _fucking_ insane? I told you to not come back and what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"God Mark, you are insane. Get away from me."

"Reen! Let me explain!"

"Explain what? How you left me alone with _our_ daughter to go find yourself? How I had to raise her without her father? What are you going to explain?" Maureen questioned as she walked farther away. Mark ran after her.

"Please Maureen… I don't want to lose you." She stopped and turned around to look at him.

"You already have."

--

Mark had no other place to go. He walked towards Joanne's building and knew that he had to get Maureen back. He knocked on the door and Sara opened it. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. She rested her hand on her growing stomach and then turned back to the inside of the apartment.

"Joanne – can you come here?"

"Honey, I told you I was busy. Whoever's at the door, tell them to go away." Mark shifted uncomfortable. Sara smiled at him.

"Don't worry, she doesn't mean that… You're – you're Mark aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"What are you doing back in town?" Sara asked – not rudely, it was just a question.

"I came back for Maureen."

"For Maureen?"

"Well… I just wanted to see her is what I mean." Sara laughed softly and then gestured him into the apartment.

"I wouldn't want you standing out there for so long." Sara showed him to the couch. "Wait here a second, I'll get Joanne."

"Okay – thanks a lot."

"No problem."

--

Maureen sank down against the door of the loft and cried. She couldn't believe that he was back. He was finally back and she pushed him away. She had cried so many times over him and what did she do when he was back? She _fucking_ pushed him away from her. Told him that he had already lost her when they both knew that he was in control of her heart. She would always love him and she couldn't believe what she had just done. She wiped at her tears – in a failing attempt to wash them away forever. Maureen _couldn't_ believe her pride; she couldn't just forgive him because she knew that would show that she would do anything for him. She could hear everybody laughing and she knew that she couldn't go in there crying. She just wouldn't say anything. She would pretend like it was any other day where she wouldn't care about Mark or anything – just about Natasha.

But it didn't _feel_ like that.

--

"Sara, I don't have time for this. I have a ton of work to do and-" Joanne was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She placed a hand over her mouth when she saw Mark was sitting on the couch. "Oh my god! Mark! What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just sitting here…" He stood up and hugged Joanne. "Nice to see you too."

"Why aren't you with Maureen?"

"She – she kinda of yelled at me." Joanne stepped back and giggled slightly. "What are you laughing about?"

"Well, what did you expect? You did leave her with a child for _eight_ long years."

"I know, I know and I regret that terribly." Mark ran his hand through his hair.

"So really, what are you doing here?"

"If it's alright with you guys," He gestured to Sara also. "Could I stay here for awhile… I don't really have the money for a hotel."

"Of course!" Sara piped in and Joanne nodded in agreement.

"So, what are you going to do?" Joanne questioned and Mark shrugged.

"Honestly… I don't know."

"That's where we come in." Joanne smiled, "We'll help you."

"Thank you so much."

--

Maureen walked into the loft, her cheeks were dry and she was smiling. But not a real smile – she could force one and everybody would think that she was really smiling. Everybody thought that was she annoying and was a drama queen. Well child-birth and getting left by your fiancé had changed her – very much. She sat down in front of the coffee table and smiled again.

"Maureen! Finally, Natasha was starting to worry about you." Collins said and gestured to the small girl who had attached herself onto her mother. Maureen laughed and mouthed a 'thank you' to all of them.

"I just took a little detour during the walk home, nothing to worry about."

"You're an hour late; we _had_ to worry about you." Mimi chimed in and Roger and Angel nodded in agreement.

"So Mommy, anything interesting happen to you?"

"No sweetie, nothing happened today."

End of Chapter 7 

--

**Note: So how did you like it? Thanks again for all the reviews and please review! Remember this is one of my **worst**chapters – so don't worry: THEY WILL GET BETTER! So please please please review! **

**Love to all! Next chapter will be up soon! (Probably tomorrow!)**


	9. Chapter 8

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD ****JJxOC** **ADSxTC**

**Note: Bonjour! So here is the newest chapter and I hope you enjoy it _very _much! LOL! So thank you so much for all the reviews, I really really really LOVE getting them! So if you would all review this chapter, that'd make me happy:o) So how is everybody? Good I expect and does this chapter make everybody as happy as if makes me? Hehe. So this isn't one of the greatest chapters, but I think it's okay… You be the judge. xI'll Cover Youx said this chapter was perfect and I could put it up… So that's what I'm doing. Enjoy everybody! Oh yeah - one last thing... THE SPAINISH ISN'T GREAT BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY'RE SAYING... LOL! Sorry about that.**

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx **

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT:o( **

**Reviews would be nice! **

--

Chapter 8 

**Normal POV **

Maureen rubbed her eyes and then opened them. She looked to her side where Natasha was curled up. She smiled and gently got out of the bed. Five years ago, Mimi and Roger had decided to make a guest room besides Marks' old room. That's where Maureen and Natasha were and Angel and Collins were in Marks' old room. Maureen opened the door and then closed it behind her. Mimi was walked around in the kitchen, getting everything ready.

"Good morning Mimi."

"Good morning Mo! How are you today?"

"Fine, any coffee ready?" Mimi nodded and gave her a glass. "I'm so tired." She rubbed her temples with one of her hands. She sighed and the sat down on the couch.

"Then why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Can't, too much going on in my mind." Maureen sighed, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course not, but I'm listening."

"Well…" Maureen looked around; she might as well tell Mimi. "Don't tell anybody, but Mark's back."

"WHAT?"

She whimpered slightly, "He's back in town and I just don't know… You were going to find out somehow – I just wanted to be the one to tell you." Mimi rushed over to her.

"Oh my god Maureen! I'm so sorry… Is that why you were late?"

Maureen looked down at the ground, "Yeah, I kind of met up with him."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no clue."

--

Mark yawned as he stood outside the loft. Joanne tapped her foot as Sara checked her make-up. It was one o'clock in the afternoon and Maureen was probably at work. He looked to Joanne who just shrugged.

"Are you going to do anything? Because this is really boring." Sara whined.

"Hormones get use to them." Joanne sighed, "But she's right Mark, are you going to do anything or not?"

"I don't know… I mean – what's the point of going back there if Maureen doesn't want me."

"She's in denial probably-"

"DO SOMETHING OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" Sara screamed and ran a hand across her face. "Sorry Mark, I just have a short temper right now."

Mark sighed in relief, "No problem, I guess I'll go talk to Roger?"

"Okay, I'll go in first." Joanne said and took Sara's' hand. They walked up the stairs together with Mark trailing behind them. Joanne took out the key and placed it into the lock. "Are you ready Mark?"

"I guess." Joanne turned the key and opened the door.

"Good afternoon everybody!" Joanne shouted and everybody turned to look at Joanne and Sara. Nobody noticed Mark was lurking in the background.

"Sara! Joanne! What a surprise… I thought you had to work today?" Mimi questioned as she balanced Natasha on one hip and hugged both Joanne and Sara slightly.

"No, today I'm just visiting with my friends."

"Yay! Now we have some more players for Apples to Apples!" Natasha shouted and wrapped her arms tightly around Mimi's neck. Mimi kissed Natasha's forehead and then looked at the familiar figure in the doorway.

"Is there something you need to tell us Joanne?" Roger said as he noticed somebody in the doorway also. Soon everybody was starring at the person who was standing in the dark. Joanne turned around and gestured to the person.

"Everybody… Mark's back."

--

"Hello? Johnson speaking."

"Maureen! We have a little problem here…"

"Oh hey Mimi… What's up?"

"Well Mark's at the loft and I think Angel's going all crazy." Maureen could hear that somebody was taking the phone away from Mimi and then she heard Spanish, lots of it and she couldn't understand any of it.

"Oh mi dios! Maureen, tienes que explicar esto enseguida? Qué él está haciendo aquí?"

"Uh, Angel… I know you're mad, but I can't understand anything you're saying." Maureen looked over at the phone which was blinking because there were a million calls waiting.

"Sorry sweetie," Angel cleared her throat, "I was just mad, I just asked what is he doing here?"

"Well – uh, I don't really know what he's doing here… There…"

"But he said that he bumped into you yesterday – why didn't you tell us?" Maureen heard somebody else grab the phone. She looked over to Alexi who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Do you want me to beat the shit out of him?" Rogers' voice invaded the phone.

"No – no, uh I have to go… I'll talk to you when I get there, bye."

"Johnson! What did I say about personal calls?" Alexi questioned and Maureen shook her head.

"I'm sorry, it'll never happen again."

"It better not."

--

"She hung up on me!" Roger grumbled as he hung up the phone. Mimi looked around the corner into the other room and then back where Angel, Collins, Roger, and herself were huddled.

"What do we do?" Mimi questioned.

"We could just not talk to him… Until Mo gets home."

"Wouldn't that be rude?" Mimi asked and Angel took Mimi by the shoulders.

"Who cares if it's rude? You know what he did to Maureen?"

"Okay, okay." Mimi held her hands up defensively, "I'll go talk to him."

"What? Are you serious?" Roger asked and Mimi nodded.

"I'm not going to just leave him there and have Maureen face him just like that." She snapped her fingers to make them understand her point.

"Okay, fine… But we're not going to talk to him." Roger crossed his arms across his chest and nodded to Mimi to go out there.

"What babies." Mimi muttered to herself as she plastered a smile of her face. She looked over to Joanne and Sara who were sitting on the metal counter chatting. They pointed towards Mark and Natasha.

Mark sat on the couch as the little girl stared at him, "I really don't like it when you stare at me like that…" Natasha stopped starring and looked at the ground.

"Sorry…" Mark felt bad for this girl.

"What was your name again?"

"Natasha." Was all she said before she started to stare at him again. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. Mimi walked over to the couch were Mark was sitting.

"Markie – uh, there's something you should know."

"What?"

"She isn't my child." Mark cocked his head to the side and gave her a confused stare.

"But you said that she was yours…"

"No, she's actually yours."

"What?"

"Yea, she's Maureen's' girl."

"Shit." He muttered under his breath and Natasha smiled.

"I knew it! I knew you would come back… Mommy said that you would and you did! You're my Daddy!" Natasha ran over to Mimi and tugged at her skirt. "Auntie, that's my Daddy!"

Mimi picked up Natasha, "Yes Nat, that's your dad alright." He stood up and walked over to Mimi – who didn't move as he came closer.

"I'm Mark… You're dad."

"Daddy!" Natasha cheered as the door opened.

Maureen came in looking quite depressed, "I'm home."

End of Chapter 8 

--

**Note: So how did you all like it? Next chapter will be up tomorrow so you don't have to wait that long for it to come! Let's see… Uh, probably a couple more chapters left, I don't really know… We haven't really made a decision just yet. So next chapter is _tomorrow_! Farewell for now! **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD ** **JJxOC** **ADSxTC**

**Note: Hey! I'm sorry this update is late; I went shopping for most of the day. xD I thought of a new idea for the story! It'll bring everything together and I hope you understand… Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock my world! So I still think that this is a horrible chapter, but you be the judge. Sorry that this chapter is so short! **

**I am going to be gone for 4-5 days, so DON'T expect an update until then. xI'll Cover Youx and I are going camping:o) YAY! I will update this story when I get back. **

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx **

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT! But we do own ** **Natasha****… She's ours! LOL! **

--

Chapter 9 

**Normal POV **

Maureen came in looking quite depressed, "I'm home." She moved towards the couch and fell down against it.

"But I'm not in any mood to talk." Mimi handed Natasha to Mark and walked over to Maureen. She sat down besides her.

"You know that you'll have to talk to him sometime."

"Not now Mimi." She sighed, "I'm not in the _mood_ to talk." She repeated and looked around for Natasha. Her eyes connected with Marks'. She shook her head and gestured to Natasha to get over here.

"Where is everybody?" Maureen questioned, ignoring the fact that Mark was about to say something.

"Hiding… Like whiny babies." Mimi muttered to Maureen who started laughing. She picked up Natasha and walked towards the door. She played with some of Natasha's hair and then smiled lightly at Mimi, not even looking at Mark.

"I'm gonna get going… I'll see you tomorrow Meems." She walked out of the door and she didn't look back.

--

Maureen let her daughter down and clasped her hand with Natasha's. She bent down to her daughters' level and kissed her cheek. She didn't do anything else. They just walked in silence. Maureen looked around at happy couples and everybody else. Natasha walked in step with her mother and stayed silent – but really she wanted to ask her mother why she had left… Why she had cried so much over her father and then left him at the loft without talking him. She didn't understand how you could spend eight years of your life preparing yourself for contact with that person that you think you'll never see… And then when they finally come back, you just push them away. You could spend all your time getting their spot ready and then you don't want them anymore. That's what Natasha didn't understand and she didn't think she ever would. She wanted her father back more then ever, she wanted a father… She _needed_ a father and her mother didn't understand. Her mother was selfish, only thinking about herself. Natasha didn't want to be around her mother anymore, it made her sick thinking about how much time she had spent without a father and then _finally_ he came back and she pushed him away. She would never ever forgive her mother for this.

What she didn't know was that Maureen would never forgive herself for that either.

--

"She doesn't even want to talk to me." Mark sighed in defeat, "I should have just stayed in Kentucky."

"What the fuck were you doing in Kentucky?" Mimi questioned as she played with her hair. Mark sat down next to her and buried his head in his hands.

"I have no idea…" Mimi patted his shoulder lightly, "I just needed to get away, to think for awhile."

"You mean _eight_ years." Sara said and Mark nodded.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

Mimi nodded, "Well… Mark, you are one. But that doesn't mean that we don't love you."

"Speak for yourself girl!" Angel said and shifted – clearly uncomfortable. "Sorry Markie, but you did leave Maureen with quite a heart-break."

"I know… You guys can hate me." He looked at Roger who just shrugged and then started to cry. Mimi wrapped her arms tightly around him and soothed him with just saying that everything was going to be alright, she couldn't help but feel bad for him. She couldn't hate him anymore, Mark had always been there for them and this they needed to be there for him.

"Markie… It's going to be alright… I'll help you get her back."

"You will?"

"Of course I'll help you – _forget regret or life is yours to miss._" Mimi sang softly and looked towards the others. They all nodded in defeat. They didn't like that Mark was crying either. They couldn't just push him out on the street, but they weren't going to let him win so easily… They had a couple of tricks up their sleeve.

"We'll help you get Maureen – yadda yadda yadda." They all said and unison and Mark smiled.

"Thank you guys… I can't believe I left."

"We can't either."

--

"Mommy…" Natasha walked over to her mother who was leaning against the wall. She wasn't crying, she was just sitting there. Natasha sat down on her lap. "Daddy's back."

"Yes sweeties, he's back alright."

"Are you going to make-up with him so we can have a family again?"

"What are you talking about Nati, we _are_ a family."

Natasha pouted, "But every family has a Daddy, Mommy."

"I don't know what I'm going to do Nati."

"Why can't you just take him back Mom?" Maureen jerked back in surprise; her daughter hadn't called her 'Mom' in a very long time. It had always been 'Mommy'. Natasha shook her head and got off of her lap. "Why can't you just think of me for once?"

"I am thinking about you! I work for you and I take care of you… What are you talking about?"

"I don't have a father! _All_ of my friends have a father and siblings! You're so selfish… Do you know that Mom?"

"Go to your room Natasha Marie Johnson… Now!"

"I'm going!" Natasha shouted and walked slowly to her room. She couldn't believe that her mother was sending her to her room – she was furious. She had never felt this way before.

"Go faster!" Maureen screamed and heard the door slam. She leaned her head against the wall and started to cry… Her first fight with her daughter, they had been so close and then this happened. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed. She couldn't control this any longer. She stood up and walked to her room. She flopped down on her bed. She couldn't believe she just had a fight with Natasha. She and Natasha would have been fine if Mark hadn't come back all of a sudden just introduced himself to _her _daughter. She leaned her head against her bed.

Why did Mark have to come back?

--

It was Tuesday and everything was silent in the Johnson apartment. Natasha rubbed her eyes and walked out into the kitchen. Last night had been a disaster and she had cried herself to sleep. Obviously her mother hadn't come in to check on her last night because the lights were still on and the door was still shut. She opened the door and walked out. She looked around the kitchen – but she couldn't find her mother. She looked at the note on the table.

_Nat, _

_Gone to work… _ _Mimi__'s coming over. _

_-Mom _

Natasha wished she hadn't yelled at her mother, but she couldn't take back those things now. She looked at the door as it opened. Natasha thought she heard Mimi's boots clicking on the floor, but was mistaken. The door was usually left open because they lived in a safe neighbor – or so they thought. There was a figure in the doorway, it was unfamiliar to Natasha and she had no idea who it was. They pulled out a knife.

"Scream and you die."

End of Chapter 9 

--

**Note: So did you like it? It's a new twist to the part… But don't worry, everything will end up fine – or will it? (EVIL LAUGH) Okay well review and remember the next update is going to be in 4-5 days! See you then! **

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD ****JJxOC** **ADSxTC**

**Note: We're back! We know you were all waiting for this chapter and we're sorry that you all had to wait! We were camping – it was so bad it rained all the time and it was annoying. Enough about us just read the chapter… That's what you came for. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT! **

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx **

--

Chapter 10 

**Normal POV **

Mimi walked towards the apartment carrying a bag that bumped gently against her shoulder. She sighed and watched as people passed. She knew that she should hurry up and get to the apartment to see Natasha, but she couldn't help but stop when she saw a café. She grabbed a cup of coffee quickly and then shuffled out of the café. She walked towards the apartment building tugging at her scarf. She sighed again – deeper this time and walked up the stairs. Maureen had called early in the morning telling her all about their fight. She knew that she _had_ to come over to baby-sit Natasha because Maureen was too upset to even wake Natasha to go over to the loft. She jingled her keys in her pocket then realized she didn't need them. She put them away and walked into the apartment. The door had been left open.

"Nat!" Mimi called out and looked around the apartment. She thought it was a little strange that the door was left open. She walked into Natasha's room and found that she wasn't there. "What the fuck? Natasha are you here?" She walked to the kitchen and looked around.

Nothing. Nobody was even in the apartment.

"Natasha! This isn't funny!" Mimi searched everywhere and she couldn't find Natasha. She walked around and found nothing. She flipped open her phone and pressed her speed dial. "Maureen! Something's wrong."

--

"Mimi Marquez!" Maureen screeched and ran across the street not even caring about the car that was about to run her over. "Tell me that this is a joke and you're all planning this to get me to go back to Mark." Mimi shook her head sadly.

"I'm not joking about Maureen, Natasha is gone. I've called the police."

"Oh my fucking god… I can't believe she would do this to me. I can't believe she would just leave me here alone." Maureen started to cry. "We had a fight and then this… I didn't even tell her that I loved her more then anything else."

Mimi patted her shoulder gently, "I've called the rest of the gang… They'll be here soon."

"Mark?"

"Yeah Maureen, he insisted that he come over after he heard what happened… Do you mind?"

"No, no. He's allowed to come." She crossed her arms, "I'm just not talking to him."

"Right."

--

"Maureen! I came as soon as I heard." Mark yelled and Maureen sighed and gave him a small hug. "I can't believe she's gone."

"I guess I'll have to get along with you for this… But don't expect me to fall at your feet." Maureen crossed her arms, "I don't know where she is… I'm so scared Mark." He stepped forward as she started to crying. He took her in his arms and let her sob on his chest.

"I – hate – you." She muttered as she sobbed.

"I know Maureen, I would hate me too." He kissed the top of her head and held her.

--

"Please tell me that you planned this." Mimi shouted as Joanne and Sara walked towards the group that had formed around the apartment building. Mark had taken Maureen to Joanne's apartment so she could calm down and everybody else was with the police.

"Planned what? Natasha's kidnap to get the two of them together?" Joanne questioned and Mimi nodded, "No Mimi, we had nothing to do with this."

"Shit! She could be dead!" Mimi cried and fell into Roger. He looked around the group for help, but everybody shrugged.

"She's alive Mimi… She's probably going to come home soon." Collins assured her and that just made her sob harder.

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't stopped for coffee, Natasha would be here right now singing and dancing and just being herself! I'm so fucking stupid." Roger gently rubbed her back causing her to calm down slightly. "She could be dead." She repeated.

"Meems don't blame yourself." Roger said and wrapped her up in his arms. He looked towards the group, "Any idea who did it?"

--

"I fucking hate life!" Maureen screamed as she fell down on the couch. She crossed her arms and shook her head like a stubborn three year old. Mark sat down next to her.

"Maureen, don't worry. Natasha's probably fine."

"I hate you! Why are you even here?" Mark looked around; he starred at a painting that was hanging on the wall.

"I don't know… Because Natasha is my daughter." Mark offered and Maureen just groaned.

"You're so annoying, none of this would have happened if you hadn't come back! I wouldn't be in a fight with _my_ daughter and she wouldn't be gone! Damn all of you!" Maureen stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "I hate you, I hate all of you and I just want to get my daughter back!" She slammed the door leaving Mark numb.

--

Maureen slid down against the door and cried. She didn't care if Mark was standing outside the door, she just wanted her baby back… She wished that she hadn't yelled at her and caused her to run away or get kidnapped. She didn't want to believe that Natasha might be dead or dying out there on the streets. Natasha had been everything to her… She had lived for Natasha when Mark had left them to go 'find himself.' She hated life and she hated everybody in her life.

She just wanted to die right now.

End of Chapter 10 

--

**Note: So how did you like it? Review please! Sorry that it's so short! **


	12. Chapter 11

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed 

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD ****JJxOC** **ADSxTC**

**Note: So thanks for all the reviews! I love all the people who did decide to stick with this story even if I was away from four-five days. You guys rock and this is for all of you! You know who you are. So this is the newest chapter and I hope you enjoy it. It's not that long and I'm sorry because I meant for it to be longer, but it was just couldn't happen. I needed to cut it off sooner so you didn't know _everything_ that's happening until the next couple of chapter – if that makes sense. So enjoy all! Just to let you know, xI'll Cover Youx is not in today! So that's why I'm saying 'I' instead of 'we'. So again – enjoy! **

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx **

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT! **

--

Chapter 11 

**Normal POV **

Sara sat down next to Joanne in their apartment. Maureen was still locked up in the bathroom and Mark was sitting on the ground. Mimi was sitting on the counter with Roger besides her and Angel and Collins were sitting near the kitchen table. Mark kept banging his head against the wall.

"Mark, you're going to give yourself brain-damage if you keep doing that." Mimi pointed out, but Mark wasn't listening.

"It's all my fault, I can't believe I came back." Mark kept banging his head – not noticing that Mimi was now walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him away from the wall.

"Stop it Mark, you're going to kill yourself." Mark stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to talk to her."

"How?" Mimi questioned and looked around to everybody else, "We've been trying to get to her for hours."

"Haven't you ever tried the toothpick method?"

Nobody said anything.

"I guess that banging my head on the wall did some good… You get a toothpick and you pick the lock… Old child-hood tricks."

"Oh yeah! You did that to me when I locked myself in my room for three weeks with my guitar." Roger commented and Mark grinned slightly.

"It's the smartest thing to do when someone has locked themselves in a room." Mark walked towards the bathroom door. He took out a tooth-pick that he had gotten from the kitchen and inserted it into the locked door-handle. A couple of minutes passed before a 'click' rose up into the air. He smiled and pushed open the door. He closed it behind him. Maureen was sitting in the bath-tub. There wasn't any water or anything, she was just sitting there and she was crying still. Mark walked towards her and hugged her causing her to cry more.

"Oh my god Mark… I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to say that I hate you… I just miss my baby."

"I know Maureen… I know how you feel."

"No you don't!" Maureen shouted dryly, "You don't know how it feels! You'll never know how it feels to have everything taken away from you… I lost you and now I've lost Natasha the only thing that kept me going when

"Maureen… I'm sorry. Please, tell me if there's anything I can do."

"You've done enough." Maureen buried her head in his chest, "I'm sorry… I'm just so confused."

"It's okay Maureen."

"Kill me Mark…" She muttered.

"What?"

"Kill me."

--

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Sara questioned and rested her hand on her stomach, "God, it makes me think that Maureen killed Mark and slipped out of the window."

"Honey, calm down." Joanne said and patted her knee lovingly. "They're probably just talking. A lot has happened."

"We should be looking for Natasha, not just sitting here." Mimi mumbled and Angel nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, we should, but we have no idea where to look."

"True," Mimi placed a hand on her lips, "We could look… Look in… Ugh, I have no idea. I just feel bad because this is my entire fault."

"No it's not Meems." Collins protested and Mimi sighed.

"I guess you're right… I just hope she's safe."

--

Natasha woke up and sniffed the air. This didn't smell like home or the loft. She didn't want to be here. She was in a little cell and a figure was next to her. The figure was crying and Natasha couldn't help but slid over to the figure and wrap her arms around it. It was a five-year-old girl who was crying.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha whispered quietly and the small girl shrugged and just wrapped her arms around Natasha.

"My family – my family…" Her voice was un-even and her words were un-clear. "They killed them."

Natasha attached herself to the girl, "That's horrible! They have to pay for that."

"Mary-Grace." The girl said and hugged Natasha tighter. Natasha leaned forward and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. She felt like she had known Mary-Grace forever.

"Natasha… Don't worry Mary-Grace; we'll get through this together." The girl sobbed harder and buried her head in Natasha's shoulder.

--

"Kill me!" Maureen shouted and Mark shook his head as he held her closely to himself. "God Mark, just fucking kill me! Put me out of my misery!"

"Reen! I can't just kill you!"

"If you loved me – you would kill me! I have nothing left to live for."

"You know that's not true."

"I know you're just waiting for you chance to walk out that door again and leave me to raise Natasha by myself – like always. Couldn't you see Mark that I loved you and I didn't want you to leave?"

"Maureen… I told you that I'm sorry… Please, don't make me do this."

"Kill me Mark – why can't you just fucking kill me?" Maureen shouted and then started to sob into Mark's chest. "I love you so much it hurts Mark… I couldn't believe it when you left me."

"Maureen-"

"Don't say anything. Nothing you say will make me feel better."

"That's not true Reen."

"Fine, shoot." Maureen snuggled into him, clearly calm now and done with her fit.

"I love you." Maureen looked up in surprise – like she hadn't heard him say that forever. She was waiting for those words since he left her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."

End of Chapter 11 

--

**Note: So how did you guys like it? I had to make ****Maureen**** and ****Mark**** make-up somehow and so that's why I did that. Let's see… Uh, I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be up tomorrow probably. See you then! **

**Review please! **


	13. Chapter 12

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD ****JCxOC** **ADSxTC**

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry about the update! We got kinda of delayed… I hope you enjoy this chapter and this authors note is going to be short so you don't have to read it if you don't want. So basically this chapter is kinda of mature and it's not that good… It's probably a really bad chapter! Don't hurt me! That's all we're going to say! See you later! **

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx **

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT! **

--

Chapter 12 

**Normal POV **

Natasha squired around as the man came for her. Mary-Grace hid in the corner of the room in the shadows. She looked on as her newly found 'sister' was taken away from her. She whimpered softly but didn't try to stop the man. Natasha felt tears falling down her face, she wanted her mother _and _her father, she just wanted to go home. She didn't want to fight with her mother anymore; she just wanted to live a normal life. It was then that she realized the sick truth that hadn't come to her until now.

She _never_ lived a normal life.

--

"I _have _to look for her." Maureen complained as Mark wrapped an arm around her.

"Mo, you should really rest. You need your strength to find Nati."

"Ugh… I just – I just love her so much and I feel so guilty that I'm not the one out there looking for her." Maureen closed her eyes, "I miss her so much… As much as I missed you."

Mark stayed silent as she fell asleep, guilt gone – replaced with dreams of Natasha coming home safely. Mark picked her up and placed her down on the guest bed. He gently placed the blanket over her and then walked out of the room. He walked out into the room and grabbed his coat. Mimi stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Natasha." Mark said and Mimi grabbed her coat.

"I'm coming with you." Mimi quickly threw on her jacket, "Everybody stay here…"

"Mimi!" Roger called out and she retreated towards him. She kissed him softly and smiled.

"I'll be fine Rog, I'm with Mark… He'll protect me or I'll protect him!" Mimi giggled, "Don't worry about us. I love you."

"Love you too." Roger kissed her cheek and watched as the two of them walked out the door, "We should go with them-"

"Don't worry so much Roger, they'll be fine." Angel said and waved that comment away. She looked towards the guest bedroom. "It's Maureen that _we_ have to worry about. We don't want her escaping."

"She's sleeping right?" Joanne questioned and Collins shrugged.

"Hopefully."

--

"Where do you think she would be?" Mimi questioned and Mark shrugged. He buttoned his jacket and then walked off with Mimi trailing slowly behind him. She shook her hair out and then shifted her jacket. "This is hopeless if we don't have any clues."

"Well I can't really thing with you rambling on about how we have no clues." Mark stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked around. Mimi sighed and pulled her hair back.

"Well fine, I won't talk anymore… _After_ this… But don't you think that there has to be some kinda of clue that we missed in the apartment."

"Don't you think I already-"

"Well Natasha might have written us something…"

"Mimi – you're amazing!" Mark yelled and hugged her quickly. He started running and Mimi ran after him.

"Markie! Slow down! You've never run in stilettos before!" Mimi called after him as they rounded the corner and ran up into the apartment.

--

"Her name?" The first man questioned and the second man shook his head.

"She's not saying anything." The second man walked forward to Natasha who was seated on a dirty table and had a dim light shone on her. "I told you we should have just thrown her away."

"Are you serious? She's the daughter of that great film-maker."

"What?"

"Mark Cohen! He's famous in California and all those western states. Like Texas and Arizona."

"Oh! He made the film about his daughter…" The second man replied and then looked at Natasha who was about to start crying. She had no idea that her father had loved her that much. She didn't know that he made a film about her and was always thinking about her mother and her. She looked from the first man to the second.

"Wait so you mean that's why we're doing this?" The second man said and the first one nodded as he smacked the other guy in the head.

"I told you that when we kidnapped her!" The second man laughed.

"Oh yeah…" He looked at Natasha, "What should we do to her?"

"Get as much money from her family as possible!"

"Of course!" The first man decided and they both grinned.

"You're going to bring us a lot of money."

"Mary-Grace!" Natasha said softly and they looked at her.

"What did you say?" The second man questioned and Natasha shook her head, the looked over at the cell where Mary-Grace was crying. She nodded and gave herself a little push.

"Mary-Grace is my sister."

"That squirt is _your _sister?"

"Yes!" Natasha said and they brought out Mary-Grace. Natasha hugged her quickly and then dropped her hand to hold Mary-Graces'. "We go together."

"That means more money for us!" The first man laughed and then got out the duct tape. The second man grabbed some rope and then tied them together and taped their mouths shut. The first man slapped one of Natasha's cheeks and then slapped Mary-Graces' before throwing them back into the cell. Natasha hit the cell wall before blacking out.

--

"MARK COHEN! YOU FUCKING GET BACK HERE!" Maureen screamed as she walked into her apartment. She had slipped out the window at Joanne's and walked down the fire escape. She was now tapping her foot on the ground. Mimi was sitting in the kitchen looking over some pieces of paper and Mark had run off to Natasha's room. " MARK!"

Mark peered from behind the doorway that went into the kitchen, "Oh hey Reen."

"Don't 'Reen' me! What the hell are you doing?"

"We were just looking for Nati."

"Without me?" Maureen sat down next to Mimi who patted her shoulder lightly as if to say that she understood. Maureen rubbed her temples and Mark walked over to her. He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Don't worry Maureen, we were going to wake you up when we found something, it wasn't like we were trying to just not include you."

"I know – I'm sorry, I'm just going through a rough time in my life and it's just… Hard for me." Maureen looked at the ground and then saw a small post-it not that was purple. She picked it up and read it over.

"Oh my god!" Mark looked over her shoulder.

"What's that Reen?"

"Natasha… Natasha – she wrote me a note!" Maureen passed it to Mimi who read it quickly.

_Mommy! _

_Please… These people are taking me to the basement of the Life Café. I'm sorry about everything Mommy! I love you! _

_-N _

"They didn't even give her time to write her name…" Mimi said and looked at the two smudged words that were where they had taken her. She couldn't read them. "They look familiar, but I don't know what they say."

"I don't either." Maureen sighed and smiled slightly, "Well at least we have some clue… Maybe we should go to the police." She looked over at Mark.

"Markie… Are you okay?"

"I think I know where she is."

--

"Okay, let's just go in there and talk to her." Angel suggested as they all stood outside the guest room door. Joanne nodded and opened the door to find it empty. The window was open and it was clear that Maureen had escaped.

"Oh god, I can't believe she left."

"Well we knew that she would… She's a very determined woman." Angel pointed out and everybody agreed. "C'mon, she's probably at the apartment with Mimi and Mark."

"How did you know they were there?" Roger questioned, "I thought they just went out to find Natasha."

"Okay, I got a little carried away and I called Mimi… I just wanted to make sure that they were safe and if they found out anything." Angel sighed, "We're all worried, so why don't we just go there and help them."

"Okay."

--

Maureen stared at the note that told her so little. The two words that had so much meaning said nothing to her anymore. She looked around at Mark and Mimi who were quietly talking in the corner. She had told them that she needed to be alone for a second. She had no idea what they were going to do with her precious daughter and the thought of Natasha being hurt or crying made her sick inside. She looked at the note again. Natasha's messy scribbling was all that they had to find her. She didn't know what they were going to do and she hoped that they would find Natasha in _time_. She didn't want to find her daughter dead and she didn't want to find her hurt either. She just wanted her daughter back – whatever it took. She sat there and thought how some people could be so cruel. They took away everything from her and she was left with nothing. Mark was here of course, but Natasha had kept her alive when Mark wasn't there for her. She looked it over again and then sighed. They had a lot of work to do and they couldn't relay on the police for they were doing nothing for them.

--

Natasha woke up as Mary-Grace whimpered slightly. They couldn't talk because of the tape that was plastered on their mouths. Why had fate given them this? She didn't want to be here anymore. Her head hurt and she hated feeling like she was going to die before she even told her mother that she loved her… Or before she even got to be part of her father's life. She nudged Mary-Grace, causing her to whimper louder. Natasha shook her head and moved her shoulder slightly. She looked at the guys who were outside the cell.

"We have no use for them yet."

"Don't worry, we know Mark Cohen. He'll come soon enough."

"But we left nothing."

"He's a smart boy; he's not just going to let his daughters die in a cell in the basement of the Life Café."

"And you're sure that nobody ever comes down here?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

"Anyways if Mark doesn't come by tomorrow, we'll have to kill them and shoot over to Texas."

"Right, I have the guns all ready." The first man walked over to Natasha and Mary-Grace's cell. He grinned at them and pointed over to the cabinet that was nearest the door to the upstairs. "The guns are right there."

"But what's the point of shooting them?" The second man questioned.

"I don't know, it gets them off of our hands and it's revenge to Mark."

"Hate Mark Cohen."

"Yeah, I know."

"Wait why don't we just go up on the roof and hold a gun to their heads and say that if we don't have the money by tomorrow we'll kill them." The second man offered and the first man nodded.

"Alright, we'll do that then."

"So it's decided."

"Tomorrow on the roof." The first man said and the second man just stood there, "We'll get all the money we need and we'll get revenge on Mark Cohen."

"Right."

It wasn't until that moment that Natasha knew that these people were planning on killing Mark _instead _of her and Mary-Grace. They were going to kill her father and the two of them were just bait.

End of Chapter 12 

--

**Note: So how did you like it? Confusing? Good? Nice? Interesting? Sorry about the cliffhanger, we promise that the next chapter _will_ be up tomorrow! Also we're sorry about the horrible chapter, it'll be better later! Byes! **

**Review! **


	14. Chapter 13

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD ****JJxOC** **ADSxTC**

**Note: WE ARE SO SORRY! We know we said this chapter would be up yesterday but then we had a surprise party for our friend and it took up most of our day… Please forgive us! We won't make promises we can't keep anymore! Thanks for all the reviews we love you all and we hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kinda of sad so you have been warned! **

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx **

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT! **

--

Chapter 13 

**Normal POV **

Natasha closed her eyes and prayed. She had never believed in God because God never gave her anything. God was suppose to give her father back to her and God didn't do that. She had even prayed that he would come back when she was about six and a half. But nothing had happened. She was sitting on the roof of the Life Café with a gun to her head. She was now praying that her father or mother would come and save her. She opened her eyes and looked at Mary-Grace who also had a gun to her head. She was crying – her whole body shaking.

Maybe Natasha shouldn't have gotten Mary-Grace into this.

--

Maureen flipped through the channels. Mark had been wrong, he had thought that Natasha was at some weird place like done in the Life Café basement and he was wrong. Mark sat next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry; I think that Natasha is going to be fine." Maureen pointed at the news with one shaky finger.

"I don't think she's fine." She started so cry. "She's on the roof of the Life Café and they're…"

"Maureen? What are you talking about?" Mark questioned not looking at the TV to see what was happening. Maureen turned his head towards the screen.

"They have a gun; we have to get there and fast."

--

"Angel, Collins, Joanne, Sara, Roger! Get here right now!" Mimi screamed and turned up the volume on the TV she pointed towards the TV as the rest of them ran into the room.

"Mimi Marquez! What is it?" Angel questioned and looked at the screen. "Oh mi dios! Natasha!"

"Who is that girl next to her?" Joanne questioned as she threw on her jacket. She threw everybody else their jackets, "Come on everybody we have to get there. I'm positive that Mark and Maureen are already there."

"Oh mi dios!" Mimi repeated what Angel said and Angel patted Mimi's shoulder gently, "This is my entire fault."

"No Mimi, this isn't your fault. It's just that some people are really twisted and these people are those people, if that made sense." Angel kissed her temple and hugged her before joining hands with Collins and rushing out the door. Mimi stood there for a second and looked at the ground. Roger grabbed her hand and they ran out together.

"Don't worry Mimi; I'm sure that Natasha will be okay."

--

Maureen ran to the building and stood across the street from it. She looked at her precious daughter and a five-year-old girl sitting tied up with guns to their heads. Mark was standing next to her and the two men did not seem to notice them. Natasha opened her eyes and saw her mother and father standing down there looking at them. She couldn't tell what they were saying but knew they were talking. They were together again. Natasha knew that when her mother fell into her fathers' arms.

"Oh my god Mark, they're going to kill her." Mark kissed her softly to just make her worries disappear for a second. "What was that for?"

"Nothing," Mark said and kissed her cheek, "Just because."

"Mark! Stop thinking about that and notice that _our_ daughter is in danger!" Mark smiled slightly at that comment. She had said 'our' meaning that she wasn't mad at him anymore. Mark sighed and looked up at Natasha and the girl. He looked around and saw that there was a crowd forming and there were cameras everywhere. Police were there also. Joanne, Sara, Collins, Angel, Mimi, and Roger ran up to Mark and Maureen.

"Hey guys, we came as soon as we heard." Joanne said and wrapped an arm around Maureen. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine." Maureen started to sob, "Are you kidding me? My daughter has a gone to her head and she might be killed! Do you think that I'm okay?"

"It's going to be okay honey." Angel said, stepping forward, "I'm sure they're not that twisted."

"I wouldn't be that sure." Mark said and pointed to one of the guys who was speaking.

"We will not kill these children if you just give us what you want."

"What do you want?" A police man yelled and the man took a step forward.

"Mark Cohen." Maureen looked over at Mark. Mark looked paler then ever and was starring at the man who had said his name.

"Mark? You know these guys?" Mark looked at them more closely but didn't see anything that showed him any clues to who these people were. They were wearing ski masks and were dressed in all black.

"I don't know them." He said and Maureen clasped her hands together.

"You better give them what they want."

"Reen…"

"Were you planning this?" Maureen questioned and Mark shook his head.

"Of course not! Maureen, do you think that I wanted this to happen to Natasha?" He shook his head in disbelief before walked over to the police man.

"I'm Mark Cohen." He said and the police man looked over at him. He yelled up to the guys.

"Mark Cohen is here… What do you want him to do?"

"We want him to come up here."

The police man turned to Mark, "We'll send you up and we'll come up after you… Got it?" The police man gave Mark something that Maureen couldn't see. She paced back and fourth and closed her eyes as she leaned against Mimi. Mark walked into the Life Café with a little wave to everybody else. Maureen opened her eyes as she watched the police man walk in after her. She heard voices.

"I'm here… What do you want-?"

BANG!

Maureen opened her eyes to watch Mark's body fall. She started to sob as she ran up to the Life Café before anybody else could stop her. She head more 'bangs' before there was a wave of silence. She ran up the stairs pushing past everybody else to Mark's fallen body. His breathing was ragged and it was like he wasn't alive. She looked over at Natasha who was also crying. The police men had the two men chained up – and they were also shot. Natasha rushed over to her mother with the small girl behind her. They had been freed from the tape that had chained them up.

"Markie… No Markie – please… I love you."

End of Chapter 13

--

**Note: So did you like it? It's really sad, so we think that we have a couple of chapters left… So enjoy them while you can! The next update will be tomorrow or the day after that… For this weekend, we're gone again, but we're hoping that this story will be done by then. Sorry this chapter is so short! So until next time, xI'll Cover Youx and A Handful of Rain signing off! **

**Review! **


	15. Chapter 14

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC**

**Note: So we're sorry about the delay. Remember we did tell you that this chapter would have been up yesterday or today so it's today that it's going up. I'm sorry to say that we _are_ going away for the weekend and we're leaving tomorrow so there's no time to finish the story… AND WE'RE SORRY ABOUT THAT! You'll have to wait for the next chapter next week… SORRY! Thanks for all the reviews we love you all!**

**WE'RE REALLY SORRY ABOUT YESTERDAY WHEN WE WERE UPDATING AND THEN TAKING IT DOWN... SOMETHING WENT WRONG AND THE SITE WASN'T SENDING US THE EMAILS... SO SORRY!**

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT!**

--

Chapter 14

**Normal POV**

"Markie… No Markie – please… I love you." Maureen placed his head gently in her lap and fell down against his chest. Natasha sat down next to her mother.

"Mommy…" Maureen raised her head up and looked at Natasha who had taken her hand. The police men stood around and looked at Maureen sadly. Joanne, Sara, Mimi, Roger, Collins, and Angel ran towards the three of them. They looked at Mark who was bleeding.

"Somebody! Get help!" Joanne yelled as the medical team ran in. They took Mark off of Maureen and placed him on the stretcher. Maureen looked over at Mark and was surprised to see that his eyes were open. She looked over at him and he nodded for her to come over to him.

"Wait! Stop!" Maureen screamed and ran over to Mark. She placed her hand on top of his. "I'm here babe."

"Maureen…" He coughed, "Marry me." He mumbled and she leaned closer to him. She didn't hear what he said. He closed his eyes and fell limp against the bed.

"What did he say?" She looked at the medical team who just shrugged. They brought him down the stairs and Maureen looked over at the group. Everybody had disappeared from the roof except for Mimi, Roger, Collins, Angel, Joanne, Sara, Natasha, and the little girl that Maureen didn't know.

"What did he say guys?" They all shrugged.

"Sorry Mo, we didn't hear him." Roger said and they all ran down the stairs together.

--

Maureen sat in the hospital with Natasha on her lap. They had talked about how they were going to lock up their apartment and that nothing would even happen to her again. Natasha had introduced her to Mary-Grace and had proposed an idea of how Mary-Grace could be her new sister. Maureen told Natasha that they would talk about it later.

"What is taking so long?" Maureen questioned and Natasha shrugged and looked over at Mimi who was biting her nails.

"Mimi?" She looked up from her nails.

"What is it Mo?" Mimi questioned and Maureen stood up. She handed Natasha to Mimi and then smiled.

"Take Mary-Grace and Natasha home, they need to get cleaned up anyways." Mimi smiled slightly and put Natasha down on the ground. She walked over to Mary-Grace and picked her up. Mary-Grace whimpered slightly.

"You don't have to worry honey; I'm here to help you… We're going to get you all cleaned up and changed into some warm clothes and you'll be okay… Do you want to go home?"

"I don't have a home…" Mary-Grace's voice was unclear, "They kill my Mommy and Daddy and sister."

"Aw, don't worry honey, I'm here." Mary-Grace buried her head in Mimi's shoulder. Mimi looked over at Maureen, "I'll get them cleaned up and ready and then we'll be back, you don't have to worry Maureen."

"Alright, thanks Mimi." Angel stood up and took Natasha's hand and the four of them walked out of the building. Maureen looked at Joanne and Sara who were chatting quietly.

"Do you think that he's alright?" Maureen questioned and Joanne nodded.

"You don't have to worry Maureen, he'll be fine."

"But I have to worry because what if he's not alright? What if he dies right now and then I never see him again?"

Joanne moved over to where Maureen was sitting, "Honey, you don't have to worry. The doctors are doing the best they can and they're going to save him."

"I hope you're right."

--

Mimi walked into the loft and placed Mary-Grace on the ground. She walked into the bathroom and started to the hot water. "We'll just clean you all up, get you something to eat and then we can go back and see how Mark is doing."

"Mark?" Mary-Grace questioned and Natasha walked over to her.

"He's my Daddy and he might be your Daddy also Mary!" Natasha smiled as Mimi walked over to the two girls and gave them something to eat. Mimi looked over at Angel who smiled.

"Do you think that he'll be alright?"

"Mark… You mean?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sure that he'll be alright, Mimi, you don't have to worry."

--

Mark was lost.

He had never felt so lost in his life. He was swimming through a pool of memories and he just couldn't find his way out. He saw Maureen when she was younger up on stage with her 'over the moon' performance. He saw Mimi and Roger and everybody else on stage together. He had missed them all. Then he saw himself and Maureen on the roof-top getting engaged. Then it switched to Maureen telling him that she was pregnant with Natasha. The last scene was when he left her and their daughter. He was so confused at that point and he couldn't be a father. He just couldn't be one. He had to leave before he did something wrong. He went to Kentucky and Arizona searching for something that might set his mind straight. He made films and he had always hoped that these films would reach Maureen and Natasha and show them that he was still thinking about them. They never had though.

And maybe they never would.

--

"Ms. Johnson?" The doctor walked out into the waiting room and sat down next to Maureen. She smiled weakly at him and he shook his head. She pushed back her brown curly hair and braced herself for the worst news she might ever hear. She looked towards the door and saw Natasha, Mary-Grace, Mimi, and Angel walk in. They sat down near Joanne and Sara. She looked back at the doctor.

"Yeah, that' s me." Maureen said and folded her hands in her lap. "What is it doctor? Is he gone?"

"I don't know how to tell you this…"

End of Chapter 14

--

**Note: Sorry about the short chapter, we hope you enjoyed it. Also we're sorry about the cliffhanger. So tell us what you thought about this chapter! We'll update NEXT WEEK! If you read the author's note up there… You would know what we're talking about. Until next time! **

**Please review! **


	16. Chapter 15

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC**

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews! We really enjoy reading them! So the plot has changed a little bit so the story is a little longer! (everybody cheers!) So we hope that you enjoy this chapter… We enjoyed writing it. We will update sooner this time!**

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT!**

--

Chapter 15

**Normal POV**

"I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Then just tell me." Maureen insisted and looked over at Natasha who was swinging her feet back and fourth. Maureen shook her head and Natasha stopped. "I need to know what happened to Mark."

"Well he's living."

"He's alive?"

"Yes Ms. Johnson, he's alive… But because he fell on the hard roof of the building, it damaged his brain. I'm sorry to say but, he's in a coma and there might be some complications." The doctor stood up and smiled at Maureen who was about to cry, "But at least he's alive."

"Can I see him?" Maureen questioned softly and the doctor shook his head.

"Only if you're family."

"I'm his wife." Maureen lied and gestured to her daughter, "And she's his daughter…" The doctor looked over at Natasha and smiled slightly.

"Alright, you can go, but I don't think it would be a wise choice to bring your daughter." The doctor turned towards the doors, "She might not be ready for that." Maureen nodded.

"Thank you."

--

Maureen walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs next to Marks' bed. He was sleeping – or so it seemed so. He was lying down with his head slightly to the side. Maureen looked at his hand and then gently placed her hand over his. She looked out the window and then back at Mark.

"Markie… How could this happen to us?" Maureen sighed, "I mean how could we have ended up here."

She let her hand fall down against the bed and then placed her hand on her face. She wanted to cry, but knew that she shouldn't. She had to be strong for him… For them, for Natasha… She dabbed at her eyes and then sighed again.

"What are we going to do Mark? What is going to happen now? Are you going to leave Natasha and I for filming or to find yourself again?" She smiled sadly, "I will not yell at you this time because I know that you say whatever your heart tells you too. I won't hold you back. If you want to go and film, I'll let you film and I'll stay with Natasha."

She dabbed at her eyes again.

"If you leave… Will we still be together? Will we still love each other so much that it hurts? I mean god Mark, I'm not getting any younger. I don't have a husband – I'm a single mother and it's hard for me. So what should I go? Where do we go from here?" She placed her hand on his forehead and let her fingers trace circles around his forehead. "Whatever you chose Mark, I'll love you forever… I know that sounds corny or fake and I know that this is all confusing everything I say is confusing, but it's true. I'm confused and hurt but I will always love you… Just know that." She took her hand back and stood up.

She looked back at Mark and then walked out of the room. She had to get back to Natasha and tell her how Mark was doing. She was going to go back to the apartment and start up life again…

Life without Mark.

--

Two weeks.

Two long weeks without Mark.

Maureen had visited him for the last two weeks on every Tuesday. That was the only time she had between working and picking Natasha up for school. Today was a Thursday and Maureen was ready to just give up on Mark ever coming back. She was walking back from dropping off Natasha. Maureen walked towards the loft, she needed to go and seek comfort. Mary-Grace was now living with her and Natasha and she was also at school with Natasha. Maureen walked up the stairs and into the loft.

Mimi looked up from the book she was reading, "Hola mi chica! How are you?"

"Fine I guess, better then I expected."

"Any news on Markie?"

"No, none… They said he could be asleep forever." Maureen sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. She placed her arm on the armrest and rested her head in her palm. "What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry Reen; he's going to wake up." Mimi placed down her book, "Sometime."

"But that's just it! I don't want to wait forever for him to wake up…" Maureen looked at Mimi and then shook her head, "That came out all wrong… I just want him here with _me_."

"I know, I know. Everything happens for a reason Mo."

"But I didn't want this to happen!"

"Nobody did Reen!"

Maureen dabbed at her brown eyes in attempt to stop them from crying, "I just wish he would wake up and say that he was fine… I love him _so much_ Mimi."

"I know." Mimi sighed and then stood up and walked over to Maureen, "Maybe you should move on. You have Mary-Grace and Natasha to worry about… There is so much you need to do, Mark will wake up and you'll live happily ever after."

"Move on? How can I move on? He was 'the one' if that's possible. I can't just go and date other people when my fiancé needs me! He's in a _fucking_ coma!"

"Maureen, you just need something to get your mind off of everything. Maybe dating somebody else for awhile would be good for you _and_ Natasha."

Maureen stood up, "How dare you say that! You're suppose to be my best friend."

"I'm just saying this for your own good!" Mimi said and put up her hands defensively. Maureen turned around and walked out of the loft without another word.

--

Two years.

Two long years without Mark… But with somebody new, somebody that she had fallen in love with. She didn't know if she was really in love with this guy, but she knew that she had to try for Natasha, Mary-Grace, and herself. She looked up from her mirror and saw her ten-year-old daughter standing in the doorway. Mary-Grace, who was now seven, was legally her daughter. She had adopted her a year after everything had happened. Natasha smiled at her mother.

"You look beautiful Mommy." Natasha walked over to Maureen and smiled. "I wish I could look like that someday."

"Don't worry Nati, you will." Maureen said lightly and picked up Mary-Grace, "How are you honey?"

"I'm good Mommy!" Mary-Grace laughed and then Maureen put her down. She walked towards the window and smiled.

"We're going to be one big happy family… Aren't we Mommy?" Natasha questioned and Maureen turned her head around. She nodded and giggled.

"I can't believe that I'm going to get married in a couple of days." Maureen said and leaned down. She kissed Natasha's cheek and then Mary-Grace's. "I'm going out for a walk, do you need anything?"

"No, nothing… The doors locked right?" Natasha questioned nervously and Maureen nodded.

"The windows, the doors, everything." Maureen said and smiled, "Mimi, Angel, Roger, Joanne, Collins, Sara, and little Mark are all coming. I promise they won't be late this time." She grabbed her purse and walked out the door with a little wave. She passed the whole group on the street. She had talked to them briefly but had decided against going back into the house with them.

Maureen hadn't been planning on getting married. She remembered telling Mimi that she was insulted by her saying that she should move on and get back into the circle of life. She didn't want to believe any word that she was saying. Now it had been two years and she was engaged – but to a different person. His name was James and she was sure that she loved him. The wedding was in two weeks and she was excited.

Her mind always drifted off to think of Mark, but she couldn't anymore. She had two daughters and now another fiancé; she couldn't give this all up to just wait for him forever. She had to get her life back into high gear. Maybe she would even have three daughters by the time Mark woke up. She sighed at that thought; she was going to be married – but now to Mark. Her name would be Maureen Yano instead of Maureen Cohen. She didn't know which one she liked better.

She shook her head, she didn't care which one sounded better. She was going to get married and she was going to like it. Well… That's what she thought anyways.

End of Chapter 15

--

**Note: So this chapter is a wee bit longer and I hoped you enjoyed it! Love to all!**

**Please review!**

**We _will_ update soon!**


	17. Chapter 16

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC**

**Note: Hello all! Welcome back to this story! So this is one of the short chapters and we're sorry for that! It does have a cliffhanger at the end and sorry for that also! We hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the reviews! Also WE LOVE THE NOTEBOOK so this story might go based on it.**

**Does anybody else love The Notebook? Because WE LOVE IT WITH A BURNING PASSION! (LOL)**

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT OR THE NOTEBOOK!**

--

Chapter 16

**Normal POV**

Maureen walked right past the hospital the day before her wedding.

She hadn't set foot in there since a year ago. She didn't want to go back to her past because she knew that she couldn't wait that long. Even though she loved him with every bit of her. She couldn't do it. She just wasn't strong enough for that kind of trauma. She walked past without looking back. She was going to go out with Joanne, Mimi, and Angel tonight… They were going to have a good time and she wasn't even going to think about Mark. Sara was taking care of the new Mark. He was born about two years ago, a couple weeks after Mark's descent… Sara had also offered to take care of Natasha and Mary-Grace for the evening. Maureen was thankful for Sara even though at times she could get ditsy. Maureen walked past the Life Café where her fiancé James, Roger, and Collins were. They were getting him ready for the last night out as a single man.

Maureen just smiled as she passed. She didn't even attempt to wave. She looked around the streets and then crossed. She walked into building and up the stairs to the loft. She knocked on the door three times before Angel came to the door. She was wearing a pink and black skirt with her platform heels and a lacey pink top. She smiled at Maureen and pulled her inside. She took a step back and looked at her clothing.

"That's what you're wearing?" Angel questioned and Maureen nodded. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She shrugged and then smiled.

"I didn't have anything else to wear…" Maureen sighed and then stepped away from Angel and walked towards the couch. Mimi was standing in the kitchen and Joanne was sitting near the window, "How is everybody?"

Mimi looked up from her cooking, "Oh hey Mo, I'm just finishing dinner then we're going to go out and part like there's no other night!" She giggled and then looked over at Joanne, "She really doesn't want to come, but we're going to go anyways."

"Good idea Meems!" Maureen looked over to Joanne also and took in her suit, "Hey Angel… Why didn't you get on Joanne's case about her outfit?"

Mimi cut in, "Don't start that! She was already freaking out about it before you came."

"I don't see what's so bad about it." Joanne sighed and leaned against the window, "It's the usual clothes that I wear to work."

"Well you are a lawyer and you _need _to wear those clothes there. But today is a special day so you should just wear something comfortable and fun and something that everybody will be looking at-"

"Angel, slow down. I don't want people looking at me. I have Sara and Mark to think about." Joanne said and Angel just shrugged. She then walked over to Mimi and whispered something into her ear.

"Okay, yeah that's fine with me." Mimi said and stirred the pasta that she was making as Angel whispered something else into Mimi's ear, "Yeah, it's on the top shelf." Angel walked off in the direction of Mimi and Rogers' room. Maureen looked at Joanne and shrugged.

"Maybe she's getting something to wear… Or something for you to wear."

"You guys seriously, I don't need anything new to wear." Angel came out with a short jean skirt and a low cut brown shirt. She held out a second outfit with a longer skirt and a purple top. She handed the brown shirt and jean skirt to Maureen and the longer outfit to Joanne.

"Go and change you two… We're going clubbing and you can't expect people to notice you if you don't wear something a little risky." Angel said and ordered Joanne to the guest bedroom and Maureen to Mimi and Rogers'. Maureen changed quickly and zipped up her black boots over the fishnets that Angel had handed her along with the outfit. She looked out the window for a second before walking out of the room. Mimi and Angel smiled at her.

"Now that's our Maureen!" Mimi said and severed the dinner. Joanne came out stiffly; she didn't like the idea of her wearing this outfit out when she had a girlfriend and her son at home. Angel just told her that she looked great and that she should just wear it. Maureen sat down between Mimi and Angel and across from Joanne. She had her back to the window.

"I don't want to say anything, but I'm curious." Mimi said and looked at Maureen, "Has there been any news about Mark?"

"Nope, none." Maureen simply said and picked up the diet coke that she was drinking. She looked around the table and smiled weakly, "I would tell you if there was some news about him."

"Well let's just hope that he comes out of that coma sometime." Joanne said and dabbed at her mouth with the napkin, "I'm sure that he's going to be glad that you moved on honey, so you don't have to worry."

"Why would he be glad? We were in love." Maureen couldn't believe that those words came out of her mouth. She looked around the table for help from Mimi but she had fallen silent.

"Well I mean, he knows that you couldn't wait for him. He'll probably get married also." Joanne said and Maureen looked at her confused.

"Are you saying that Mark's just going to walk away from me and get married again like I am just to get back at me?"

"No Maureen, you have it all wrong."

"Well then Joanne, what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that _when_ Mark wakes up you'll probably be married and he'll understand that you couldn't' wait for him for the rest of your life because you have two daughters to worry about. Maureen, you don't love him still do you?" Joanne questioned as she folded up the napkin and placed it on the table. "Maureen?"

"Of course I still love him! Wouldn't you? He was my everything…"

"Then why are you getting married?"

"Because… Ugh, I don't know! I have too for Natasha she can't live a life without a father forever. She needs somebody to be her father and James is going to be a great father… I can't explain it."

"You know," Mimi said cutting in, "We really shouldn't talk about this. Maureen you're getting married tomorrow, let's just go out and have some fun." She grabbed the dishes and placed them in the sink. Then she grabbed her purse and looked at everybody else.

"Well are you coming?" Maureen stood up and grabbed her coat. She walked towards Mimi with Joanne and Angel trailing behind her. They were silent walking on the sidewalk together. Maureen didn't even notice the man that was walking right in front of her until she bumped right into him.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry…" Maureen looked up and recognized his familiar eyes.

"No, it's alright… Maureen."

End of Chapter 16

--

**Note: So how did you like? We hope that you liked this chapter a lot and sorry about another cliffhanger! We're hoping that next chapter will be longer, but who knows! Until next time!**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC**

**Note: Sorry about the short chapter again. Since school has started we haven't have a lot of time to finish up with this story. For us this chapter is a tear jerker! It will get happier so don't worry! Thanks to all who reviewed! Love you all!**

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT!**

--

Chapter 17

"Oh James, sorry I didn't recognize you… How is your day with the guys going?" Maureen questioned as he reached down for her hand. He drew her closer to him and kissed her lightly.

"It was nice, but I'd much rather be here with you."

"Well I'm going out with the girls for awhile, so that will just have to wait." Maureen smiled and gestured to Mimi, Angel, and Joanne who was now really embarrassed about wearing what Angel had picked out for her. James smiled at them and then said good-bye to Maureen and turned around to go off with Roger and Collins.

The girls started walking towards the club.

"Maureen, I don't want to point this out but it seemed that you didn't want to see James." Angel commented and Maureen just shrugged. Mimi looked from Angel to Maureen.

"Well I think James is great, he's sweet and he's smart and he's just everything you've ever wanted. I would die to marry a guy like that."

"Hey Mimi, you're forgetting about Roger!" Angel noted and Mimi giggled.

"I was kidding, I love Roger the way he is." Angel patted Mimi lightly on the arm and then looked at Maureen who was walking in front of them.

"So Reen… What's bothering you?" Angel questioned and Maureen just shrugged as she shoved her hands in her jacket pocket, "Oh c'mon honey, you can tell us."

"I don't really feel like talking about it." Maureen simply said and walked a little faster. She stopped at the entrance of the club and then walked into the club. She didn't like being here anymore and she didn't like that when this was over she was going to back home get everything ready for tomorrow and then get married to somebody who was not Mark. She gazed longingly at the hospital and decided to enter it.

"Mo! Where are you going?" Angel cried out and followed her into the hospital. "Mo? Mimi, what's she doing?"

"I have no idea, let's follow." Mimi said and ran across the room to where Maureen was. She was talking to the nurse who was pointing her in a direction. Maureen nodded and thanked the nurse and quickly walked off in that direction. Mimi stood where she was for a second then ran to follow Maureen. She walked towards the hallway that Mark's room was in. She saw Maureen turn into one of the rooms. Mimi walked towards the room and leaned against the door-frame. Just as she thought.

Mark's room.

--

"Mark… I'm so sorry for not visiting for a long time; I've just got a lot of my mind. I'm getting married Mark and you'd love him. He's everything that you are just different. I miss you Markie, I miss you so much. It hurts to think about how I lost you so tragically and I never got a chance to tell you that I loved you… God Mark, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I don't know if I can keep thinking about you when I'm suppose to think about James instead."

She breathed in deeply.

"That's why I'm here Mark. The nurse said that you're not looking good at all and that the doctor was going to call me and your mother and father. Your parents already said that it was alright and they were coming down to be with you… In your last moments."

Mimi pondered what this meant. She looked at Maureen who was clutching onto Mark's limp and pale hand. She ran her other hand over his face as she finished her thoughts.

"They're going to take you off of life support the day after tomorrow. Your parents decided that it was for the best. You're not getting any better and the doctors said that you could be in a coma for at least forty more years. You wouldn't want that Mark, nobody would. Natasha, Mary-Grace, and I are going to miss you terribly but I don't want you to be tortured anymore. It's not fair. I love you so much Mark and just know that this is for the best."

Mimi gasped as she heard what Maureen was saying, "Reen! Are you sure?" Maureen turned around and smiled weakly as she let go of Mark's hand.

"It's for the best Mimi, I can't hold onto false hope anymore." She dried her tears and stood up, "I would like to go home though."

"But tonight is suppose to be your night." Mimi said and Maureen shook her head.

"I don't' want to have fun anymore, I want to go home to Natasha and Mary-Grace." Mimi sighed and gave up, she couldn't argue with Maureen anymore.

--

"Natasha, honey are you awake?" Maureen questioned as she entered Natasha and Mary-Grace's room. Mary-Grace was already curled up on Maureen's bed. Natasha blinked twice at her mother before speaking.

"Of course Mommy, the light is on. You know I can't sleep with the light on." Natasha put down her book and smiled, "I'm glad you're back." Maureen sat down at the foot of Natasha's bed and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I am too."

"But aren't you a little early?" Natasha asked and Maureen nodded as she choked back some tears.

"I didn't want to stay out too late, did I? I have two children waiting for me at home." Maureen said and ruffled Natasha's long brown hair that had been pulled into pig-tails. "I have to live up to my duty as your mom. I shouldn't make Sara watch over you two all the time."

"Aw Mom! We're not that bad."

"I know, I know, but still." Maureen said and laughed, "I came home for a reason though. I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Natasha questioned her voice un-even and worried. Maureen held up her hands to stop any questions that Natasha was about to lay on her.

"Don't say anything yet, I just want to tell you what happened."

"Alright," Natasha said, "I'll listen."

"I went to the hospital today to visit your father. They said that he wasn't going to wake up for about forty more years and that'd it'd be wise to just let he go because there was no point of keeping him alive for that long. Your grandparents are coming out for when they're letting him go. I'm going to be there with him, but Natasha you can't come."

Natasha didn't say anything. She had tears in her eyes.

"Natasha, it's going to be alright, James will be your new dad."

"But I don't want a new dad! I love Daddy the way he is! God Mom what is your problem? You're killing Dad and you're not even going to let me say good-bye to him?"

"Honey, it'll be too hard on you, please try to understand, I'm doing this for the best-"

"No you're not! You're doing this for yourself! You're not thinking about Mary-Grace or me, you're just thinking about yourself and that's _stupid_! I'm not going to let you kill Dad just because he won't wake up for another forty years! I'd wait to end of my life if he would just open his eyes!"

"Natasha, let me explain-"

"No! No! Get out of my room! Get out! I hate you!" Natasha screamed and backed away towards the wall. She grabbed a pillow and buried her head into it. She sobbed into the pillow. Maureen didn't even try to coax Natasha. She stood up numbly and walked out of the room. She closed the door and heard a pillow thrown against it. She cringed and walked towards her own room.

"I hate you!" Natasha screamed and clutched the blanket that was on her bed. She looked at the picture of Mark and sobbed even harder, "Daddy! Come back to us please… Before it's too late."

End of Chapter 17

--

**Note: So how did you like it? We know it's very sad – to us at least – but we really hope that you like it! So please review and we'll update again soon!**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC**

**Note: So here is the newest update and we're so sorry that it's late. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT!**

--

Chapter 18

**Normal POV**

She looked at the ground as she walked down the isle at the rehearsal wedding. They had moved the wedding a couple days back and the day that they were going to take Mark off of life support because of Mark's parents were unable to get to New York. She held her hands in front of her stomach and didn't dare to let her eyes gaze upon James. Her eyes stayed to the ground.

_One, two, three, four…_

"Maureen?" Her head shot up and she turned around to look at the source of the voice. "Maureen, it's me."

_Who?_ Maureen thought to herself and then faced back to James and everybody else. They were all looking at her like she was crazy. She looked down at the ground again.

_One, two, three, four, five-_

"Maureen! Look at me!" Maureen whipped around again and looked at the door. Nobody was there, why was she hearing voices if nobody was there? She turned back around and looked at James who was shrugging to Roger who was standing next to him. Mimi gestured to Maureen to keep walking but she didn't. "I know you hear me."

_No… _She thought to herself, _I don't hear you and I will never hear you. Go away whoever you are!_

"Reen!"

She knew exactly who was calling her.

--

"Maureen, are you alright?" Mimi questioned as she fanned Maureen's face. Maureen blinked a couple of times before her vision came in focus. "Mo?"

"What happened?" Maureen questioned as James squeezed her hand gently. She looked around at the people who had crowded around her. She sat up slowly and looked at Natasha who was still sitting with Mary-Grace in one of the pews. "What's going on?"

"_I know you hear me."_

Maureen covered her ears and shot up. She was running before she even knew it. She didn't know where her feet were taking her, but she knew that she had to get out of that church she had to get away before he haunted her even more. She looked around the streets and kept her ears covered.

"_I love you. Come to me."_

"What is going on? Why are you doing this to me? Why Mark why?" She yelled as she collapsed against a brick building. She buried her hands in the palms of her hand and then breathed in deeply. She quickly regained her strength and stood up. She started running again until she reached the hospital. She looked around the empty waiting room and then ran down one of the hallways towards his room. Everybody stared at her, but nobody even tried to stop her. They just let her run towards Mark's room. When she finally got there she noticed it was empty.

"What… Empty?" She questioned and turned around to see the nurse standing there shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Miss Johnson, but Mister Cohen is gone."

"Gone?" Maureen asked and the nurse took her hand and led her away from the empty room.

--

"She couldn't have gone far." Angel said as she patted James gently on the back. They were walking around the streets of New York searching for Maureen, "Mo isn't that kinda of person."

"Where _do_ you think she would wander off too?" James questioned and Mimi shrugged and wiped some tears from her eyes. She was holding Mary-Grace on one hip while holding Natasha's hand in the other.

"I hope she's alright." Mimi said and then smiled sadly at Natasha, "Are you alright honey?"

"Yeah, I'm used to this." Natasha said blankly and turned away from the group. She still held on to Mimi's hand though. Mimi shook her head and mouthed something to the rest of the group. They wandered farther and farther away from the hospital.

Natasha shook her head and used her free arm to warm up her shoulders. She didn't care where her mother was, she didn't want her to get married to James ever. She just wanted her old daddy back. She wanted to be a happy family with her mother and father and her sister Mary-Grace. She didn't want to live with James; she didn't want him as her father. She was sure that he would be the worst father in the whole wide world if that was possible.

"Can we go home Auntie?" Natasha questioned and Mimi looked at the rest of the group and they all nodded. "I don't want to look for Mom anymore."

"Natasha… I-"

"I want to go home." Mimi looked at Roger who smiled sadly and picked up Natasha. He joined hands with Mimi.

"We'll take them home babe, don't worry Angel, Sara, Collins, Joanne, and James can find Maureen." Roger said and looked at Natasha who was frowning at both of them.

"Alright, but only if it's alright with you guys." Mimi said and they all nodded.

"Yeah, we should just go look on our own. Without any C-H-I-L-D-R-E-N." Angel spelled out the word 'children' and Natasha twisted her face up in disgust.

"I _can_ spell you know, so there is no point in doing that." She crossed her arms across her chest, "And you don't have to carry me Uncle, I _can_ walk, I _am_ ten years old now." Roger gently placed her on the ground and took her hand.

"Nat, what happened to you?" Mimi questioned softly and she just shrugged.

"I'm older, I changed, I don't care what you think about me." Natasha said and pulled at her uncle's hand. She walked faster and faster, just wanting to get home so she could cry her heart out there instead of in public. Mimi shook her head she missed the sweet and sensible Natasha, she didn't like this mean and grouchy one. There had to be a reason for why Natasha was acting this way and Mimi needed to know why.

"Nat, did Maureen tell you something that she's not telling us?" Mimi questioned and Natasha shook her head.

"It's family business."

"We _are_ your family Nat."

"Not blood related." Mimi looked at Natasha in surprise; she had never said something like that before. Mimi bit her lip in order to not cry. Natasha kept walking like nothing had ever happened.

Mimi really wished that nothing had happened.

--

Natasha wandered around the small apartment. She could hear every word that Roger and Mimi were saying; she just didn't want to say anything. She didn't want to point out that they were being too loud because she didn't want Mimi and Roger to drift away from here more then they already had.

"I just don't know what's gotten over her; Maureen would have told us something… But she's acting a little crazy herself." Mimi said and rested her hand on-top of Roger's, she was shaking, "I just don't know what to do."

Natasha leaned closer to the wall to hear what Roger was saying, "Mimi don't worry, everything's going to be alright. Natasha will snap out of this phase and everything will go back to normal."

"I hope that you are right, but I don't think that Natasha is just going to snap back from this 'phase'. This might take awhile; maybe it's about Maureen marrying James. Natasha might be upset about that and it's a perfectly reasonable explanation. I think that's it, I _hope_ that that is the reason why she is acting so strangely." Mimi pressed a hand to one of her eyes, "I just want the sweet little Natasha back Rog, I would do anything to have her back."

"I know babe, but we can't just change her."

"I wish we could… I wish that Mark would wake up and we could all be a happy family together forever… Oh god, I just wish that we could go back to the day that Mark left and make him stay with us."

"I know, I know." Roger repeated and patted Mimi's shoulder with his free hand, "Mark will wake up and we'll be fine. Just wait and see."

_Yeah right._ Natasha thought to herself before she lifted herself off of the wall and walked towards her room.

--

"God, that girl can run." Angel said as she fanned her self slightly, "I didn't know that Maureen could run this far." They were now walking around the other side of New York.

"I don't think she would run this far," Joanne said and rubbed her arms with her hands, "I think that she went someplace that we knew but we just didn't think about it hard enough. Honey, maybe you should go home. Mark is going to catch a cold."

"He came out of _my _body so I can decide what happens to him and what doesn't!" Sara snapped and held Mark closer to her body. She was still pretty moody from the birth of Mark. She was always yelling and got worried easily.

"Alright," Joanne said and they started walking back home.

"Wait!" Angel called out, "I think I know where she is."

"Where honey?" Collins questioned and Angel stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"She's at the hospital, she's visiting Mark."

End of Chapter 18

--

**Note: So how did you like it? Please review and we'll love you forever! xD**


	20. Chapter 19

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC**

**Note: Sorry about the delayed update, I didn't mean for it to happen, but it happened. SORRY! So this story is going to be longer then I expected, but I think that that's alright. Anyways short A/N now because I have to get going. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the reviews!**

**I don't know what's up with FANFICTION, but somehow I never got any of the reviews to my email and I was like: WHOA! So I'm updating again to see if this works! Thanks!**

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT!**

--

Chapter 19

**Normal POV**

"What happened?" Maureen questioned as she sat down in one of the waiting room chairs and waited for the nurse to inform her about what happened to Mark.

"Mrs. Cohen… I-"

"Miss Johnson would be nice." Maureen said and looked down at the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know that you and Mister Cohen weren't married." The nurse said and sat down across from Maureen. She smiled slightly.

"We're friends, very close friends… Uh, I'm in engaged so I could never be Mrs. Cohen."

"Ah, I see."

"Right, so what happened?" Maureen repeated and the nurse clasped her hands together and placed them onto her lap.

"He woke up and he's doing fine. He's in the physical therapy wing and he's doing great… It's just that-" The nurse didn't even get to finish because Maureen shot up out of her seat and was running down the hallway. She ran all the way to the physical therapy room and was standing in the doorway of Marks' room by the time that the nurse found her. "I don't know if you're ready for this Miss Johnson."

Maureen smiled brightly and took a step into the room, totally ignoring the nurse. Mark turned his head to the side and looked at the woman who had just entered his room. She didn't speak, she just smiled. He titled his head to the side and looked at the nurse who was shaking her head sadly. He didn't get what was going on, "Markie, I can't believe you are awake."

He looked directly at the woman and tried to think about who she was. Nothing came to his brain when he thought about it, "Who are you?"

Maureen choked as he said those words. He had forgotten. He didn't remember their love, their child, or anything else. She turned around and walked out of the room defeated. Mark watched her retreat and knew that he had said something wrong. He knew that he should know that woman, but he couldn't match her up with anybody else. He couldn't remember her.

And maybe it was better if he didn't.

--

Maureen ran.

She ran so far away from that horrid place that it was only luck that she bumped into Angel, Collins, James, Joanne, and Sara. She collapsed into Angels' arms and sobbed against her shoulder. Angel ran her right hand up and down Maureen's back and gave the rest of the group questioning looks.

"Honey? What's the matter?"

"He. Can't. Remember. Me." Maureen sobbed and wiped at her face, she didn't want to look like a fool in front of her friends.

"Who can't remember you?" Joanne questioned and Maureen sobbed harder. She didn't want to talk about this, but she forced the words out of her mouth.

"Mark, Mark can't remember me."

--

Mimi ran towards the hospital with Natasha and Roger carrying Mary-Grace ran behind her. Mimi pushed opened the doors and sat down quickly next to Maureen. She gathered her friend in a hug and found herself crying along with Maureen. Roger sat down with Mary-Grace next to her. "Oh babe… What did they tell you?"

"He can't remember me… The fall hit something in his head and now his memory is wiped… They said it would take a miracle to make him remember me and Natasha." Natasha sniffled softly and Maureen's head turned to her.

"Natasha honey… Are you okay?" Natasha ran to her mother and threw her arms around her. "Nati… What's up? Yesterday you were ignoring me."

"Does this mean that you're not marrying James?" Maureen shook her head and smiled sadly.

"Honey, Daddy can't remember us… I don't know what to do… I think that we should-"

"Maureen Johnson?" Dr. Letch questioned and Maureen stood up and placed Natasha on her chair. She walked over to the doctor and followed her down the hallway.

"Mister Cohen is doing okay for now. He wants to see you though. He didn't know who you were but he was sure that he knew you from somewhere. Do you want to see him?" They stopped in front of the door and Maureen nodded eagerly. She stepped into the room and smiled slightly. Dr. Letch stepped in front of her and waved to Mark. He waved back and smiled at Maureen.

"I didn't get your name earlier." He said and Maureen nodded. She leaned against the wall and didn't say anything.

"Miss?" Dr. Letch urged and Maureen shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't do this, she was too unstable for this. She couldn't do this. She repeated that over and over again in her head as both Mark and Dr. Letch looked at her. "Miss Johnson, say something."

She would do, she would do this for Mark. For Mark.

"Maureen… Maureen Johnson. Nice to meet you…?"

"Mark Cohen." He said and smiled, "But I think that you already knew that."

Maureen laughed slightly, "I might of…"

--

They had spent hours talking. Talking about nothing but random stuff that Maureen had suddenly thought of. The doctor had warned that it'd be bad to bring up anything about his life before the accident. Maureen was gone now. She was home with Natasha and Mary-Grace and she was eating with the rest of the group. Mark was alone. He was in his room and he was walking around, he wanted to know why he felt like he knew Maureen Johnson.

"Dr. Letch?" He questioned and the doctor stopped in front of the room. She nodded and looked down at her paper before looking up at Mark.

"What is it Mark?"

"Who is Maureen?"

"What do you mean? She was the woman you were just talking." She stepped into the room.

"Yes, but did I know her before?"

"Mark, you don't have to think about that." Dr. Letch took a step forward and was standing inches away from Mark, "Remember you're suppose to call me Kirsten." She kissed him softly and he smiled against her lips.

"Right Kirsten." Kirsten smiled and pulled away. "When can I leave this hospital and start living with you?"

"Soon Markie, you don't have to worry." Kirsten brushed her blonde hair back and smiled, "We just need to run some tests and then we'll go back to my place."

"I'm glad that I met you."

"Me too Mark."

End of Chapter 19

--

**Note: So how did you like it?**

**Review please!**


	21. Chapter 20

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC**

**Note: Sorry for not updating for forever! I love you all and thanks for all the reviews! I will update sooner I promise and this time I'm for sure going to update sooner! Okay so… Thanks again! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT!**

--

Chapter 20

**Normal POV**

Maureen blinked a couple of times while she listened to Mark talk. She looked around the room and took in the surroundings. She smiled and only half-listened to what Mark was saying.

"Mark?" She questioned, cutting him off completely. She looked back at him and waved her hand in the air, gesturing something that Mark couldn't explain. "I've been visiting for two weeks now and I just think that maybe… Oh it's stupid."

"What is it?" Mark questioned and looked over at Kirsten. She shrugged slightly and shifted in her chair. She looked at Maureen and smiled weakly. She didn't like the sound of what Maureen was saying.

"It's just that, I mean… You don't know anything about me, but I know a lot about you and… I don't know."

"Oh Maureen… If you wanted us to talk about you, you should have told me. I'd love to hear about you."

"I know, but it just sounded stupid…"

"Okay, let's start… Whose the most important person in your life?" Mark questioned and Maureen went stiff. She restrained herself from saying Mark. She looked down at the ground and placed her hands in her lap.

"My daughter."

Mark was shocked, "You're daughter? You have a daughter? You're married?"

"Whoa, Mark, slow down. Yes I have a daughter and no I'm not married. I'm engaged." Maureen said and stuck out her hand to show Mark the ring. She pulled her hand back, "But my daughter isn't from my fiancé."

"Oh… Then who is your daughter from?"

"Another man, we weren't married, but we were planning on getting married." She laughed slightly, "We were such fools back then… He left me when I was pregnant with my daughter Natasha."

"How horrible of him! He must have been a jerk." Mark said and crossed his arms across his chest.

"He wasn't actually, I loved him so much and he just never came back… Until Natasha was eight. Then he left again and I never saw him again… It's been two years since I talked to him." She looked over at Kirsten, "Do you two want to meet my daughter?"

"That'd be nice!" Mark said and Maureen smiled. She stood up and walked out the door, "Natasha sounds nice."

"Of course Mark, but are you sure-" Maureen walked through the door with the ten-year old girl. Natasha sat down next to her mother and grabbed for her mother's hand.

"Hello… Natasha, my name's Mark."

"I know." Natasha said and squeezed Maureen's hand. "I've heard about you."

"You have?"

"Yeah, my mom has told me a lot about why she keeps visiting you." Natasha smiled and then took her hand away from her mothers and placed it quickly in her lap.

"Oh is that right?"

"Yes Mister Mark."

"Oh… You can call me Mark."

"Okay, Mark." She smiled politely even though she was burning inside. Her heart was twisting and her brain was telling her that she should run out of the room so she didn't want to see what had become of her dad.

"Well… I think that that's enough surprises for today." Kirsten said and smiled to Natasha and Maureen, "Tomorrow we're moving Mark into a different home… Will you still want to visit him?"

"Of course, I mean… Yes, we would like that." Maureen said and smiled sadly. "Will we be able to visit him?"

"You can meet up every now and then, I think that would be alright." Kirsten said and pushed them to the door. She smiled slightly, "I know this is difficult for you Miss Johnson but you can't visit him every single day. You know that he has to meet other people and he can not always depend on you to be there."

"But I am his…"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes! Well not anymore but I was… And this is his daughter."

"Don't worry I'll take good care of Mister Cohen, you won't have to worry. He'll call you when he's ready to see you again." She pushed them towards the waiting room, "Now you better get going."

"What-" Maureen started and looked at Kirsten disappear into Mark's room. She shook her head and looked at Natasha who was bawling. "Aw, Nati, don't worry Daddy will be back soon."

"How do you know Mommy?" Natasha questioned and Maureen picked her daughter up and walked towards the waiting room.

"Because he always comes back to me no matter what."

--

His eyes were closed as she walked into the room.

"_You've done enough." Maureen buried her head in his chest, "I'm sorry… I'm just so confused."_

"_It's okay Maureen."_

"_Kill me Mark…" She muttered._

"_What?"_

"_Kill me."_

His eyes snapped open and looked at Kirsten, "Is there something you're not telling me Kirsten?"

"What are you talking about? I tell you everything."

"I don't know, I just keep getting these images of Maureen… I knew her… But how come I can't remember her anymore?"

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Kirsten, why can't I remember anything from before I met you?"

"Markie, I have no idea…" Kirsten repeated and sighed as she sat down in the chair that Maureen had occupied just a couple of minutes before, "You must be seeing things."

"_Kill me!" Maureen shouted and Mark shook his head as he held her closely to himself. "God Mark, just fucking kill me! Put me out of my misery!"_

"_Reen! I can't just kill you!"_

"_If you loved me – you would kill me! I have nothing left to live for."_

"_You know that's not true."_

"_I know you're just waiting for you chance to walk out that door again and leave me to raise Natasha by myself – like always. Couldn't you see Mark that I loved you and I didn't want you to leave?"_

"_Maureen… I told you that I'm sorry… Please, don't make me do this."_

His eyes went blank as that flashback came into his head. He knew that Kirsten was lying to him to keep him with her. He knew Maureen from somewhere and then something must have happened to him to make him forget. He couldn't piece it all together though. He couldn't remember…

And maybe he never would.

End of Chapter 20

--

**Note: So we really hope that you like it and please review! PLEASE AND WE WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING! I don't know what, but we will!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 21

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC**

**Note: So sorry for the really long wait. One of my sisters died in a car accident and I didn't feel up to writing.**

**If you've lost somebody you truly loved and was always there for you, you know what I mean. xI'll Cover Youx was really nice about it and made sure I had my space for awhile before I went back to writing.**

**So I'm sorry about the long wait and I hope you can forgive me.**

**We'll update as soon as we can.**

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT!**

--

Chapter 21

**Normal POV**

Mark took in his new surroundings and sighed. He gave into Kirsten and decided to go and stay with her for a little while. It didn't mean that he was never going to see Maureen again, just yesterday he had called her and asked her to meet him at the coffee shop just a couple of blocks away. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and then grabbed his bag. He felt something weigh him down. He reached into the bag and pulled out a camera. He shook his head – it must have been Kirsten camera. He placed it on the table and walked out the door.

He didn't want to be late.

--

Maureen crossed her arms across her chest and sighed, he was late.

He must have gotten distracted by something and decided not to show up. She grabbed her purse and placed it on her shoulder. She then downed the rest of her coffee and threw the cup into the trash can. She walked out the door and looked around at the people moving on the streets. She might as well go and pick Natasha and Mary-Grace up from school

"Maureen!" Mark called and Maureen turned her head to the side. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Hey Mark, why were you late?" He leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Kirsten was being annoying, I'm thinking of moving out."

"Is that right?" Maureen smiled lightly and walked into the coffee shop and sat down with her back facing the wall. Mark sat down across from her, "And why is that? May I ask?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I don't know, she's just not who she seems to be." Maureen shook her head and looked down at her lap.

"A lot of people are like that."

"You know somebody like that?"

Maureen looked up at Mark before answering, "I used too."

--

_(Flashback)_

"_Maureen, are you alright?" Mark questioned as he pushed open the bathroom door. He looked at Maureen who was lying on the bathroom floor in jeans and t-shirt, her growing belly clearly noticeable._

"_Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just getting over morning sickness." She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled sadly at Mark who was now sitting next to her._

"_Are you feeling alright? Do I need to get you anything?"_

"_No Mark, I'm fine… Really, just sometimes I get really sick." Maureen turned her head to the side and placed her head on Mark's knee. She flipped through a magazine and read a paragraph out-loud._

"… _Love is something that you cannot buy. It is something that you have to feel and you cannot fake it because people will see through you. You know when you are in love because you'll always want to be around that person and you'll never want to see them go. They will feel the same way about you and they will always be there for you." Maureen smiled and pushed some of her hair out of her face, "Just like you and I."_

_Mark smiled and echoed her, "Just like you and I."_

_(End of flashback)_

--

"Maureen, are you alright?" Mark asked and waved a hand in front of her.

She smiled and then shook her head, "Sorry I was just thinking."

"Yeah, about what?" Mark questioned and picked up his mug. He placed his lips on the edge of the cup and sipped it slowly waiting for Maureen to continue on what she was thinking. When she didn't he just sighed. "Maureen, you promise not to tell anyone what I'm going to tell you?"

"Okay, I promise."

Mark looked out the window before continuing. "I think I've known you before this."

"What are you talking about?" Maureen jerked back so her back was resting on the back-rest of the booth. Mark shook his head.

"I knew it, I must be crazy."

"You mean that you've seen me before and you remember me from before?"

"Yes, isn't that crazy?" Mark questioned and Maureen shook her head.

"It's not crazy Mark, it's true."

"What are you talking about? I've known you before all of this? But how can that be possible? Kirsten told me that I didn't know you at all and you first came into my life after I woke up from… Whatever I was asleep from."

"But don't you see Mark? You don't remember how you feel asleep and you can't remember anything from your childhood. Maybe I can help you remember… I was from your past, before all of this happened."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious, I wouldn't lie about these things."

Mark held up his hands, "Whoa Maureen, slow down. This is all so new for me."

"But I've been waiting forever for you to just notice that I was in your life way before Kirsten ever was!" Maureen sighed and turned to look out the window, "Never-mind, it means nothing anymore."

"So there was something that Kirsten wasn't telling me."

"Yes Mark, there is… There are a lot of things that you don't know anymore."

"Well then will you tell me Maureen, I want too remember." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table and looked at Maureen who just shook her head.

"Maybe you're not ready for this."

"You'll never know if you don't try Maureen."

"Okay well Mark… This might come as a surprise, but… Well we knew each other before your accident."

"Accident?"

"Yes, you fell on your head causing something to happen." Maureen shifted her position and shook her head sadly, "Maybe you shouldn't hear this."

"No, go on Maureen, I want to know."

"The accident is a long story and I don't think it should be told now. But basically after you went into a coma for two years, they thought you wouldn't wake up for forty years at least. So I got engaged-"

"Wait Maureen, did I know you before?"

"Yes you did… We were kinda engaged before."

"We were?" Mark questioned and Maureen nodded her head.

"Natasha's your daughter." Maureen mumbled and Mark shook his head, gesturing that he hadn't heard her or wasn't sure of what she said.

"What?"

"Natasha's your daughter."

End of Chapter 21

--

**Note: So how did you like it? I hope that you _loved_ it and I hope that you are all still reading this story! So thanks again if you are reading and oh thanks for all the review before!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 22

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD ****JJxOC** **ADSxTC**

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, I'm sorry about not updating, I've been really busy with school and trying to arrange things for our 'move'. My family has decided to move because of my sisters death. So yeah, we have to get ready and that's been taking a lot of my time. So I'm really sorry for everything! I'll update as soon as possible! **

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx **

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT!**

--

Chapter 22 

**Normal POV **

"Natasha's your daughter." Maureen said and Mark sat back in his chair all the way. He shook his head a couple of times, his blonde hair slightly moving as Maureen played with her curly brown hair nervously.

"That means that we…" Mark shook his head again and Maureen looked away.

"I knew that I shouldn't of told you. I'm sorry Mark, you weren't ready for it."

"No, Maureen, I wanted to know. I pushed you, it's alright. I'm glad that I know." Mark shifted uncomfortably and Maureen shook her head and grabbed her purse. She clutched it in her hand for a second before looking back at Mark.

"Maureen… Calm down, I'm not mad."

"But I know somebody who will."

"What who?"

"Kirsten! She'll hate me forever, you guys are romantically involved aren't you?"

"Maureen, don't worry about that! It's nothing really, it's just a fling. Let me just hear about what happened before my… Accident."

"I can't, I just can't. I have to go… I have to go pick up Natasha and I have to talk. I have to talk to Mimi or somebody but I don't want to talk to you now. I gotta go." Maureen grabbed her purse and stood up from the table. She walked out of the door and she didn't intend to look back. Once she was safely away she looked back and she found Mark walking right out the other door and in the other direction.

She knew that he wouldn't come for her.

--

**Future **

_She pushed her hair back and poked at the mashed potatoes on her plate. She looked up at her mother and then down to her plate again. "What did you do at school today darling?" Her mother pressed again and she just shook her head. _

_"Nothing mother, I did nothing. I made friends with this girl named __Alana__ and that was it. Nothing special mother, nothing at all." _

_"Is there something wrong?" _

_"No, there is nothing wrong. I just miss my father." _

_"It'll be alright, he'll come back I promise." _

_"Mother, how do you know? I'm sixteen years old and he still doesn't remember my name… My touch, my hair, my smile… Anything about me. He's missed sixteen years of my life!" _

_"Only fifteen and a half, he was here for that half year of your life darling." _

_"Well I miss him and I don't think that __James__ could ever replace him." _

_"Honey, __James__ could never replace your father. We just had to go out separate ways because he had __Kirsten__ and I have… __James__. Don't worry though he still will visit." _

_"Maybe it would have been different if you hadn't of told him about us before he was ready for it. He had a mental break-down and now he cant' remember anything." _

_"Honey, it is not my fault. I did what I thought was right." _

_"It is your fault mother! Don't you see? He's missing everything! It's all your fault!" _

_"__Natasha__ I do not want to hear that language from you." _

_"I've been living here for six years; I am sick and tired of doing this! I don't want to be here anymore. I'm moving away and I don't want you to follow me ever. I'll be out of her by tonight." Her voice echoed off of the huge rooms of the mansion. She looked around and her eyes landed on __Mary-Grace__ who was trying not to cry. "I don't want to be in this family anymore __Mary-Grace__, you have to understand." _

_Maureen__ shook her head and then placed down her fork as __James__ walked in. "Hello darling! How was your day?" _

_"Just as usual as normal. How was yours sweetheart?" He took her hand and she smiled simply at him. She looked over at __Natasha__ who was shaking her head and crying. She just smiled. _

_"It was great! Have you seen __Julie__ anywhere?" _

_"No, but you know how six-year olds are. They're so sneaky and scary." __James__ laughed and __Maureen__ stood up. She placed her hand on her growing belly and laughed slightly. "Where's __Natasha__?" __James__ questioned. _

_"Oh that girl? I don't know, I got rid of her I guess." _

_Natasha__ shook there for a second before turning around and walking out of the room. But not before she heard __James__ last words, "Good riddance." _

--

Natasha snapped awake and looked around her room. It was the same as always she wasn't in James mansion or whatever. She saw her mother sleeping on the ground with a pillow under her head. She smiled and placed a blanket under her head. She must had been waiting for her to wake up so she could tell her something important. She hoped that her nightmare would never come true. She just wanted her mother and her father to live happily ever after.

After her mother had told her about telling her father about her and saying how she'd been so ashamed and how he didn't follow her, Natasha went straight to bed without even saying a word to James. Maureen later followed into the room and when she saw Natasha asleep on her bed, she just sat down for awhile and read. She had just gotten off of the phone with Kirsten who was clearly upset by the tone that she used. Maureen hadn't said anything except for sorry and how she wasn't thinking. She then fell asleep.

Natasha looked around her room one last time and then stood up and grabbed her bag. She ran down the stairs of the apartment noticing that Mimi and Roger were sleeping on the couch while Joanna and Sara and Mark Jr. took the master bedroom. Angel and Collins were sitting at the counter bar, but didn't notice as Natasha passed by. James was always away at business, always saying that he was busy whenever he was home which was rarely. Natasha ran down the street and entered Kirsten's apartment building.

"Darling, can I help you?" The lady at the front desk questioned and Natasha nodded.

"I'm looking for Mark Cohen, he's my father." Natasha added and the lady nodded. She pressed a couple of buttons and then pointed towards the stairs.

"Two flights up and then you'll find the door and it'll be the whole apartment floor. Just knock and somebody will answer like always. They is always some kind of help around. Go now darling, they're expecting you." The lady waved and Natasha ran up the stairs. She stopped at the door marked two and knocked solidly.

A fourteen year old girl named Marley opened the door. She smiled at Natasha and pushed the door open wider. "You must be Natasha, Mark's been talking all about you."

"Mark? Has been talking about me?"

"Yes, I'm Marley; it's nice to meet you Natasha. He is down in the study, maybe you can snap him out of this trance he has been in. He has been mumbling about how he does not get enough sleep and how he needs to talk to this woman Maureen and how he needs to see his daughter Natasha. Which is you... of course! Study is two doors down and then you will see him sitting at the desk. Did I mention that I'm Marley?" She rambled on and Natasha just nodded. She stepped into the room and Marley moved away.

"Hello?" Natasha said and Mark looked up, he smiled at his daughter and offered her a chair.

"Natasha... I've been expecting you."

"You have?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to call Maureen... I mean your mother, but I thought it was too soon, it has only been a day."

"Two days actually."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Well I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be in your life from now on." Mark blurted out and Natasha turned her head to the side.

"You are?"

"As much as I can, I don't really know much about you because I can't remember-"

"Do you want me to tell you Mark?"

"What...?"

"Do you want me to tell you what I remember so maybe you'll remember?" Natasha placed her hands on her lap and smoothed out her skirt. Mark looked at Natasha and then back at her.

"Alright, tell me."

End of Chapter 22 

--

**Author's Ending Note: So what did you think? Was it good? Review please! **


	24. Chapter 23

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD ****JJxOC** **ADSxTC**

**Authors' Note: Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! Sorry for the long delay! This is my worst chapter I swear! It's so rushed and I didn't know what to put in it! I'm sorry so if it's horrible! I wanted to finish this story for you guys so I tried to make this story into 25 chapters. So I hope you enjoy it! Please if it's horrible, no flames! I'll update as soon as possible! **

**Editor and Co-writer: xI'll Cover Youx **

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT! **

--

Chapter 23 

**Natasha****'s POV **

I was eight years old and I had been living without my dad for all my life. I had never met him, but I had asked my mother multiple times if she would tell me about him. She had always refused too and said that it would be too complicated for me. So I didn't ask for many years until I was eight. I asked and she finally gave in saying that I was old enough to know and that I should brace myself because the truth wasn't pretty.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you."

"Tell me his name please."

"Mark… Mark Cohen."

--

**Normal POV **

"Wait… I don't get it." Mark said and Natasha shook her head.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to start telling you. Mom will get mad at me." She fumbled with her jacket and stood up, "I should go."

"No Natasha, it's okay, you can tell me."

"It's not okay Mark! It'll never be okay because you're never going to remember it and you're never going to be my father again! I can't believe I ever trusted that you would come back to us. You left us twice! I can't just keep thinking that you're going to come back when you're not. I'm leaving and don't follow me." She ran out the door with tears falling down her face. Marley walked into the room and placed her hands on Mark's desk.

"Do you need anything Mister Cohen?"

"No, I just need to talk to Maureen."

"Should I call her?"

"No, I can do it."

"Alright."

--

Mary-Grace was curious when her big sister walked through the apartment door crying and leaning against the wall for support. She walked over to Natasha and patted her arm.

"You crying?" She questioned and Natasha shook her head.

"No Gracie, I'm not crying. I just had something in my eye." Natasha said and Mary-Grace nodded her head. Natasha took her hand led her to her room. "Stay here while I go find mom."

"Okay Nat." She said and she sat down on the floor and played with her dolls. Natasha walked into the living room where Maureen sat there flipping through channels. Everybody that had been there early in the morning had left and they were the only three in the apartment.

"Mom?"

"Hey Nati, how are you?" Maureen questioned and Natasha ran to sit next to her. Maureen watched as she fell into her shoulder and started to cry. "What happened Nat?"

"I went to go visit dad."

"You did what?"

"I went to go visit him. I left this morning."

"That's why I couldn't find you. I thought that you had just gone to sleep somewhere and that you would wake up – oh god Nat, why?"

"Because I wanted him to remember."

"Shhh babe, we all want him to remember, but sometimes we can't have what we want." Maureen said and wiped at the tears in her daughters eyes. "We just have to stay strong and maybe someday he will…"

"But what about James? Aren't you guys getting married?"

Maureen shook her head, "No honey, he broke it off…" Natasha looked up to her mother and she nodded in reassurance. "He said it just wasn't what he wanted when clearly I was still in love with your father."

"But now what are we suppose to do mom? Wait for him to remember us and wait for him to just love us again?"

"What else can we do honey?"

"I have no idea."

--

Mark was confused.

He hadn't been anymore confused in his whole entire life. He looked through his bags and finally found what he was looking for. It was a video camera that he had tossed aside at first but now was so interested in it he had to watch what was on it. He quickly turned in it on and started to watch it. He was pretty sure that this was the most amazing thing ever – he watched the screen carefully. It was him and Maureen and Natasha when she was still in Maureen.

What was this, why hadn't he noticed that this was his camera and not somebody else's? He had just pushed it away without it ever having a chance to show him what lay in it. He shook his head. He saw himself and Maureen talking to the camera but no words were sounded. He couldn't hear anything for some reason. All he could focus on was Maureen and how beautiful she looked. He couldn't believe it. He saw these images in front of him and he wanted so badly to remember them.

But he couldn't.

--

Mark knocked on Maureen's door the next weekend after he found the camera. Maureen opened the door and smiled softly at Mark. " Mark, I didn't' know you were coming."

"I didn't either."

"Uh… Well come in, you might as well." Maureen said and pushed open the door wider so he could pass her. He walked into the apartment and didn't recognize anything. He had no idea if he had ever been in here before but he wanted to remember it.

"Where's Natasha?"

"She's over her friends' house. I think she's at Jennifer's, but I can't keep track anymore. Mimi and Roger took her over with Gracie…"

"Gracie?"

"Mary-Grace, my other girl."

"I didn't know that we had two daughters."

Maureen laughed slightly, "No we only have one."

"That means-"

"Gracie was adopted." Maureen said and Mark nodded in agreement. He could understand that. Maureen walked around the kitchen and looked at Mark who was still standing in the foyer. "Come in Mark, I wouldn't want you just standing there. Sit down at the bar I'll get you something to eat."

"No it's alright, you don't have to go to any trouble-"

"It's no trouble at all Mark, you don't have to worry." Maureen smiled slightly and placed a tray into the oven. She stood there with her hands on her hips for a second before she walked over to a kitchen chair and placed her apron and gloves on the chair. She walked back to the bar and sat down next to Mark. "So what have you been up too lately?"

"Nothing really, just looking at some old videos… Did you know that I use to film?"

"Of course, sometimes we thought that you were so much in love with your camera you would of never gotten a girlfriend." Maureen said and laughed. "Sorry, just some old memories that I forgot about."

"It's alright; I didn't know that I was that… Weird."

"Well I don't think you were yourself then."

"Myself?"

"Long story." Maureen said and waved away the thought. " Natasha told me she went over to your house and that…"

"Yeah, we had a fight."

"That's not good…" Maureen trailed off and Mark looked over at her.

"I don't get it. I just can't remember and I really want too for all of us."

"I know Mark, but what can we do?"

"Nothing and that scares me."

"It scares me too."

--

Maureen sat on the couch with her legs crossed beneath her. Mark sat at the other end of the couch. He sipped at the coffee and then set it down against the coffee table.

"Okay so tell me about Kirsten." Maureen said and flipped through the book in her lap causally. "I want to know what she's like because I never even gave her a chance."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure."

"Well she's just like a pain in the neck most of the time. She's always asking me to stop looking for the truth behind my past and all that stuff."

"That's stupid, if you want to find out something why can't you just find it out for yourself? I hate people who are like that."

"Yeah I know, that's why I've decided to leave her."

"What?" Maureen questioned and her eyes widened.

"Maureen, I really want to be a part in Natasha's life, Mary-Grace's life, and your life. Please give me that chance. Maybe you can help me remember." Mark pleaded and Maureen nodded her head, her eyes still widened.

"Are you sure Mark? Is this what you really want?"

"Of course it's what I want."

"Okay, we'll start tomorrow…" Maureen closed her book and unfolded her legs, "Do you want to stay the night? The guest bedroom is open."

"That would be nice."

"Good night Mark."

"Good night Maureen."

And then they both just sat there for a second before leaning forward and just gently they locked eyes before closing the distant between them with their lips touching softly. Maureen leaned back in a couple of seconds and grabbed her book. She ran to her room without another word.

Maureen leaned against her door, "Too soon." She cried, "Too soon."

End of Chapter 23 

--

**Ending Note: Okay I know it was horrible so you don't have to tell me that. So please leave me a comment! I would like to hear what you think about it! Please be nice though! Okay well thanks for reading this chapter and next chapter will be up soon so don't worry! **

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 24

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC**

**Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love you guys a lot! So yeah, here is an early chapter! Aren't you guys really proud of me? I decided to put more then 25 chapters because I just thought of a really good idea and I want to follow through on it! Yeah so if anybody guesses the 'idea' because I think it's pretty obvious but that's probably because I know what it is, I'll update by tomorrow! Hehe, I might update tomorrow anyways but don't count on it unless somebody gets it!**

**So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and have fun with it! It's not my best, but it's a little longer then the rest of the chapters have been! I like it so I hope you will! Until next time!**

**Editor and Co-writer: xI'll Cover Youx**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT!**

--

Chapter 24

**Future**

_Natasha brushed through her hair with her wooden brush and then turned around to find her sister, Grace, watching her. She was sixteen years old and her sister was thirteen. Grace turned her head away from her sisters piercing eyes. She had changed her name since she was seven-years old to just Grace instead of Mary-Grace. Natasha shook her head and continued to brush through her hair._

"_Natasha, do you know where father is?" Grace questioned and Natasha whipped around._

"_Step-father Grace and **no** I don't know where **he** is!" Natasha yelled and threw her brush at the wall. "Would you stop annoying me? I don't want to talk to you anymore! You are the cause for why my real father and my mother are not together at all! If you hadn't of gotten me kidnapped and I hadn't taken you in this wouldn't of happened!"_

"_Natasha! You know that's not true!" Natasha stood up and towered over her younger sister. Grace shook her head as tears poured down her cheeks. "Stop it! I just wanted to know where father was!"_

"_Step father! Grace it's called a step-father! Stop saying that he is your father!" Natasha yelled and pounded her fist into the wall. Grace turned on her heels and hurried out of the room in search of her 'step' father. Grace walked into his office and found him reading a magazine._

"_Father… I wish to ask you about Natasha."_

"_Yes Gracie, what is it?" Her father questioned and spun around. She met his brown eyes and smiled politely. "Is Natasha acting up again?"_

"_Yes father and I don't know what to do, I mean she's been mean for about six years now." Grace explained, "Ever since mother got married to you."_

"_Yes, well you can't expect much from her Gracie, I told you that she had some… Uh, problems and I don't want you around her much." Grace pushed back her long brown hair and then swallowed._

"_But father, she is my sister…"_

"_Gracie, you have Mara and Clarissa and Andrew, what more do you need? They are your siblings also." Her father said and she shook her head again._

"_She has been with me for many years father, she is my closet sister and I cannot just give up on her." Natasha leaned against the door and listened to Grace. She didn't know that that is what she thought of her. She thought that Grace hated her and was scared of her and didn't want to be around her. But Natasha was wrong and she felt horrible about acting that way to Grace. She stepped into the room._

"_Grace… That's not what-"_

"_Get out!" Grace looked back and forth between her father and Natasha. Her father was screaming at Natasha to get out of the room, "Get out of my office! Get back into your room! It was suppose to be locked! Gracie did you un-lock her room?"_

"_Father I-"_

"_Grace! Go to your room or find your mother. I have to get the guards in here to get her."_

"_I am not an animal! I can walk to my own room but if you would un-lock it every now and then I wouldn't have to act this way."_

"_I said get out of here and don't come back! I knew that Maureen should of just given you away, it reminds her too much of Mark!"_

"_Well obviously! I am his daughter!"_

"_I wish you weren't."_

"_Well I wish you were dead, but we can't all have what we wish for." Natasha yelled and grabbed a knife that was on his desk. She ran forward and plunged it into his heart. He yelled out for help to get this girl off of him, but his cries disappeared as the color from his face paled. Mara, Clarissa, and Andrew all ran to the doorway and Mara screamed when she saw her father and Natasha on-top of him with a knife in his chest._

"_Natasha! What did you do?" Clarissa yelled as Grace ran off to find her mother. Natasha turned around with the knife in her hand. She dropped it on the ground and ran past the three of them. She ran to the front door and ran out of it. She wandered the streets until she found what she was looking for. She opened the door with the key that he had given her and found herself in his life once again._

"_Natasha… What are you doing here?" Mark's voice filled her ears and she turned around to find him sitting on the couch with a bucket in his lap. He was sorting out pictures and dumping the rest in the trash. Something that seemed so normal but Natasha had bigger problems. "Aren't you suppose to be sustained in the mansion?"_

"_Yes but… I killed him."_

"_What? You killed who?"_

"_My step-father I killed him and I had no place to go so I came here." Natasha fell down against the wall while Mark didn't move. "I just… I don't know I didn't mean to do it, but sometimes my body just takes over and I can't control what I do. I know that sounds stupid but it's true and Mark, just why couldn't you remember so we could be together again?"_

"_I'm sorry Natasha, some things are just not meant to be. I can't just make myself remember I wish that I could. I can never be somebody that you want me to be. I could never be Mark Cohen again without the memories and the personality. It just can't be. Now we have to do something about your hands, they're covered with blood."_

"_You told mom to move on! You told her to go and marry him and look what that has brought us too." Natasha said as Mark carried over a wet rag. He grabbed her hands roughly and washed them off. "Ouch, you're hurting me."_

"_Sorry." Mark mumbled and then looked around the room. He hid the bloody cloth in a bucket behind the couch. He turned back to Natasha and shook his head. "We have had this conversation many times Natasha and you know that they all turn out the same way."_

"_Yes, but Mark I mean if you had just tried harder maybe we would have been a family and this wouldn't of happened and I could be happy and you would be happy and Mimi and Roger and Collins and Angel and Joanna and Sara and Mark Jr. they would all be happy too!"_

"_No Natasha, it wouldn't of worked that way. I can't just remember on cue and I can't be that person that you want me to be. I don't have the memories or the strength to anymore. You have to get home."_

"_I can't go home! You know what they'll do to me?"_

"_Yes but Natasha, you can't stay here." Mark said sadly and shook his head multiple times, "You are not welcomed here anymore."_

"_And why is that?" Natasha said and rested her hands on her hips. Mark stood up so he towered over his only daughter. "You know that I am your daughter. You found that out six years ago."_

"_I know, but I'm moving."_

"_You're what?"_

"_I'm moving. There's no point for me to be here. I have to go and start a new part of my life. I am getting old and I think that I should actually do something for my life. Natasha try to understand."_

"_But you're all I have left Mark! I don't even know my own mother anymore! She's so distant and cold after having those last three kids. I don't even know them and Grace… Oh god I don't know Grace anymore either and I already got rid of my step-father…"_

_Mark shook his head, "It's for the best. Now you have to go. Get home and just deal with it."_

"_I can't believe you would say that I just have to deal with probably getting killed for killing my step-father. Thank you dad! I know you love me."_

"_Natasha that's not what I mean. I just can't handle it right now." Mark said and took a couple of steps back, "I don't want to be here anymore."_

"_Yes I know those thoughts. That's my father the one who deserted my mother in the first place came back fell into a coma, lost his memory, and couldn't remember anything, and let my mother marry another guy! You were always a coward, I shouldn't of expected much from you."_

"_Natasha…"_

"_Don't 'Natasha' me. I don't want to talk to you anymore. If I die at least I still have my pride. Yours went out the window a long time ago." Natasha grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. She slammed it on the way out. Mark watched her walk down the stairs and then walk along the side-walk with her hood pulled over her head to shadow her face. He knew her so well but yet he could never be Mark Cohen. He was Mark but never her father. It didn't make sense and maybe it never would. No, it never would make sense. He knew it now and he should of known it then. He shouldn't of let Maureen marry another guy for Natasha wouldn't of been killed… They were going to kill her and he knew it. But he couldn't save her he couldn't save anybody._

_Not even himself._

_--_

**Future**

_Natasha walked into the mansion and looked at Gracie who was sitting on a chair in the doorway. She smiled sadly, she was covered in black clothing and Natasha walked to the window and watched as her mother, Andrew, Clarissa, and Mara watched as the pope buried their father. It had only been a few hours and they were already burying him. Maureen looked like a stone, her face didn't move at all and she didn't cry while Mara, Clarissa, and Andrew were crying and leaning on each other. Grace turned her head and grabbed Natasha's hand._

"_Don't worry Natasha, I'll save you." Grace said and smiled sadly. She ran her small fingers along Natasha's arm and then let her fingers rest on her palm. "I won't let anything happen to you. You are my sister and sisters look out for each other."_

"_What a twisted way to think about it." Natasha commented and watched as Grace led her to the basement. She handed her keys to a car and smiled. "What is this for?"_

"_Go, go somewhere far away where nobody will look for you. I will explain it to mother and I know that she will not mind because she doesn't even seem to mind fathers death. I don't think that she'll press charges on you because you are her daughter… But we cannot be so sure about that. I put a load of money in the car, but you will still need a job. I got you a fake I.D., your new name is Jamie. Jamie Haley Cohen. Natasha Cohen is gone… Forever probably. Keep a low profile and only call me when you need me. I will try to write you letters I got you an apartment and everything. It's all set up for you. So go and don't look back." Grace finished and smiled. She had finished all of this in a couple of hours._

"_Grace, why are you doing all of this for me? I've been a horrible sister to you!" Natasha said and Grace smiled sadly._

"_You haven't, you're the best sister in the world. Go now Natasha, mother will stop you if you don't go now. I'll be seeing you and maybe one day I can join you where you are." Grace said and walked off to the side as Natasha got into the car. She locked in her seat-belt and quickly drove off in the direction of her new life. She was glad for Grace._

_Without Grace, she would have been killed._

_--_

**Future**

_Grace sat at the kitchen table as Maureen, Clarissa, Andrew, and Mara walked into the house. Maureen shook her head and parted her brown curly hair. She looked at Grace who was sitting and writing a list quickly and then back at Andrew and Clarissa._

"_Clarissa." Maureen said and Clarissa turned around. She looked at her mother and nodded her head. "Go get your things, you're going to private school and so are you Mara. I can't deal with you children anymore. Andrew, you also."_

"_But mother, there is not point of that I mean-" Clarissa argued and Maureen shook her head and slammed her fist against the table._

"_You are all going to private school and that's it!" Maureen yelled and they all hurried to their rooms. Grace stood put. She looked slowly around the room and finally met with her mothers eyes._

"_Should I go pack too mother?" Grace said in a small low voice and Maureen shook her head. Maureen looked at her second oldest daughter and shook her head again and again and again. "Then what shall I do mother?"_

"_Find me Natasha." Maureen said and Grace shook her head like her mother had just done. Maureen looked at Grace and pounded her fist on the table._

"_Mary-Grace find me Natasha right now!"_

"_I can't mother, she's gone."_

"_What do you mean gone?"_

"_She left, she ran out of town, she didn't want to be here. I'm sorry I don't know what else to say." Grace said and Maureen slammed her fist down again and then walked out of the room. Grace breathed out slowly and then shook her head. She already missed Natasha. She was sure that she should of gone with Natasha and not stayed here with her six-year old triplet siblings and her cold mother. She finished her writing and then folded it neatly. She was going to escape from this tortured land one day… But not now, now it wasn't her time._

--

**Present Day – Normal POV**

Natasha shot up from her bed with sweat covered along her body. Everything felt different. She had just seen into her future if life stayed the way that it was right now and she knew what she would have to do to save it. She would have to get Mark to remember everything and then everything would fine… Or would it? She would never know if she didn't try. All she knew for sure was that if she left everything the way it was now with her mother and Mark not together it would lead to ultimate destruction. She patted her hair down and looked at her friends as they slept quietly. She had no idea why she had been chosen to have these dreams and now somebody else; she just knew that she had to do something to prevent them from happening. She did not want to end up like that. She was sure that she did not want to kill anybody and have Mark… Her father leave her for good. She just had to work extra hard for him to come back to her.

End of Chapter 24

--

**Ending Note: So I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon, (I hope so!) and I hope you all had a lovely thanksgiving and all that jazz.**

**Please review and try to tell me what the idea is because I'll update sooner… By tomorrow if you get it right! ( Thanks again!**

**(( Review Review Review Review Review Review ! ))**


	26. Chapter 25

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC**

**Authors Note: So yeah, I'm sorry about not updating for a really long time! Thanks for all the reviews, I really really appreciate them and thanks again! I am so sorry for not updating and I hope that you can forgive me! This chapter made me cry and I will update as soon as possible! I think that I will update soon but play auditions and all that jazz is coming up, so I don't know when I'll be able to update! Don't hate me please!**

**This story is almost over! It makes me so sad!**

**Editor and Co-writer: xI'll Cover Youx**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT!**

--

Chapter 25

**Present Day – Normal POV**

Natasha folded her hands in her lap and looked at her sister who sat at her side. Grace played with her dark hair and then turned her head and looked at her big sister. "Nati, what are we doing here again?"

"Gracie, I told you this a million times, we're visiting mommy!"

"But what happened to mommy? Why is she here?"

"She's at work silly, where did you think she was?" Natasha questioned and Grace shrugged. She swung her legs back and forth and looked at her mother who was walking through the doorway and into the waiting room.

"Natasha and Grace, what a big surprise!" Maureen lied and hugged her two daughters tightly, "What have you two been up too lately?"

"I just came back from Jens mommy!" Natasha said and laughed as Maureen ran her fingers along her sides, "And I found Mark in our apartment."

Maureen's face turned to stone as she heard Natasha's last part, "Our honey, I forgot to tell you and I'm sorry. Mark is going to be staying with us for awhile… Is that alright you two?" Grace nodded eagerly and then ran towards the window; Natasha lowered her voice and looked at her mother curiously.

"Are you guys back together mom?"

"Mark and I?" Maureen said and sat down next to Natasha. Natasha nodded and Maureen smiled sweetly at her daughter. "Heavens no Nati! I don't think that we would ever end on such terms when he can't even remember who I am." Maureen lied and smiled thickly at her daughter before standing up and hugging her one last time.

"I have to get back to work; Mimi will be here soon to get you two alright?"

Natasha looked around hesitantly, "Alright mom."

--

"Mark?" Maureen called out as she entered the apartment, "Natasha? Gracie?" She walked further into the apartment and looked around. She hadn't been here since last night where she and Mark had… Kissed. It hadn't been her choice really, but she had done it and she couldn't take it back. Mark walked out of the guess bedroom and smiled at Maureen.

"I didn't know that you were coming home so early."

"I thought I should be home for awhile and see how Natasha and Gracie were holding out." Maureen joked and Mark smiled, "Where are they anyways?"

"Oh I don't know… Your friend Mimi came and told me that she was taking the girls over to 'the loft'… I told her that that was alright and that I would tell you. Is that alright Maureen?" Maureen nodded quickly, the words still ringing in her head. "Maureen are you alright?"

"Yes, Mark… I just want to apologize for the way I've been acting, it's so out of line and I don't know how I could possibly of kissed you and I just don't know what to say to you anymore and-"

"Maureen, it's alright, I don't mind. I kinda liked it." Mark said shyly and Maureen smiled slightly. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek; she pulled her body back and then walked to her room.

"You're a great friend Mark, I don't care if you ever remember me as long as you're here with me and help me and all that stuff…" Maureen trailed off.

"Yes Maureen, I hope that I can do that too." Maureen smiled sadly and then turned to the direction of her room. She flipped her curly brown hair over her shoulder and then turned her head back in the direction of Mark and wiped the sad smile off of her face. She smiled though her teeth were clenched.

"I'll be back later."

--

Natasha entered the apartment and looked around. She did not understand why her mother hid everything from her. She mostly told her everything except anything that was about Mark. She sighed and walked further into the apartment. She found her father sitting on the couch reading and looking at his video tape.

"Mark?" Natasha questioned and he turned around. He saw his daughter and then he saw another girl. She was younger and she didn't' look a thing like Maureen and Natasha. He decided that this must be Grace.

"Natasha, I didn't' notice that you came home. Sorry, I forgot to tell you I was staying here." Natasha's eyes welled up with tears and she ran to her father. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and whispered softly,

"I don't care if you can't remember me, I'm just happy that you're home. You're finally home."

--

Maureen and Mark.

Mark and Maureen.

They sat on a bench in the park watching Natasha and Grace run around the park. Maureen sighed and flipped her brown curly hair away from her face. She smiled brightly as Grace came over and sat in her lap. Natasha followed after her. "Mom!"

"Yes Nati, what is it?"

"So every things back to normal isn't it?" Natasha looked over at Mark who nodded happily. He was here to stay for sure even if he couldn't remember a thing about his previous life, all that matter was that he loved these girls and he loved Maureen and everything else would fall into place. He didn't need to remember all those memories of before to know that he was in love with this family and this was his life. This was where he wanted to stay forever. He wanted to wake up to this family and die in this family. He didn't want to go and discover himself anymore and he didn't want to be anywhere else in this world.

"I'm here to say." Mark said and smiled, "I might not remember you and I know that I'll never be as good as your father Mark, but I'm sure that you'll let me try to be as good as him. I just want you to know that if I could do something different I would change the fact of however I lost my memory. You guys know that right?"

Natasha smiled, "Of course Mark, like I said before I'm just glad that you're here with us."

"Thanks Natasha."

Maureen picked up Grace and smiled, "C'mon you guys, let's go home."

"Alright."

--

Maureen sighed as she brushed back her hair and sat down on her bed. Mark sat on the other side and was watching TV. She didn't mind that he wanted to be with her and see if he could figure out his life, she was just a little un-easy with the idea of them sleeping in the same bed.

"If you're not comfortable with this Maureen, I'll leave." He said and started to get up. Maureen held out her hand and smiled.

"Don't worry Mark, its okay, I'm used to it. I'll be okay." He laid back down and Maureen slipped under the covers. She rested her head on his chest and for awhile they just laid there in the awkwardness.

"I love you." She whispered, "I'm glad that you're home."

"I'll never be like their father or your lover. I don't know why you want me here. I have his body, his eyes, his smile, and everything but his mind is gone. I am nothing like him."

"Don't kid yourself Mark, you're everything like him, he's caring and all that stuff. I can learn to accept that you will never be Mark Cohen ever again, but I just want to know that you'll always be here and you'll make new memories with this family instead of always banging yourself up for not remembering the others."

"Oh god… Maureen, I don't know what to say."

"I just want to know that you're here Mark."

"I'm here, I swear and I hope that I can be just as good as him."

"Don't." She sniffled, "You are him,"

"Maureen, do you really love me even though I am not him?" She sighed as he asked her that questioned. She ran her fingers along the design on his shirt and then shook her head.

"Of course I do, I loved him with all my heart and soul and everything else and I love you just as much. You are different then him but somehow you are the same."

"I know what you mean."

"Don't worry about it Mark, I will always love you." She said and tipped her head up. She kissed him softly and then rested her head back down as she drifted off to sleep. Mark did the same, happy that he was accepted in this family. He was sure that he was wanted here even if he was not their father or her husband or whatever he was before. He was wanted.

--

**Elsewhere**

_Mark walked along a straight white path and he opened his eyes to see a bright white light. He walked faster towards it and found himself sitting in a room with somebody he did not recognize with the bright light blinding him. He would never be able to see him, he was sure of that. He shifted in the chair nervously._

"_Who are you?"_

"_You don't know me?" Mark shook his head and the guy laughed slightly. Mark didn't know what he was laughing at, but he was sure that he was probably laughing at him. He wanted to see who this guy was, but he just couldn't._

"_What am I doing here?"_

"_You should know that Mark."_

"_But I don't, so are you going to tell me?" He wondered about Maureen and what she was doing? Had he left her and was she crying over him? What was Natasha and Grace doing? He didn't mean to leave them and he hadn't wanted too, so what the heck was he doing here? Silence was all that passed over them._

_Finally the other guy spoke up, "Mark you are here for a reason and until you think of that reason you will have to remain here."_

"_Remain here?"_

"_Yes, remain here."_

"_But what about my body and Maureen and Natasha and Grace? What will happen at them if I never get to see them again."_

"_It is afternoon on Earth and they have found your body and everything. You are allowed to look at them once and then you will figure out what you're doing here."_

"_I can't remember! God why can't anyone understand that? I don't know why I'm here and all I know is that I want to go down there and be with them."_

"_That is not possible Mark. You have to stay here."_

"_I don't want to stay here!"_

"_It is your only choice until you remember."_

"_I don't want to be here!" Mark grabbed at his head and then shook his head as his whole life flashed before his eyes. He didn't want to be here but suddenly he remember stuff and he was swimming through waters filled with Maureen's tears and Natasha's words and flowers and wedding dresses and video camera and tapes. He was starring at his life and he remember suddenly. But it was still wasn't clear of what he was doing here. He had once chance to look at Earth and figure it out or else his whole life would be destroyed. He closed his eyes and saw him and Maureen on top of a building and then…_

_Nothing at all._

--

**New York City**

Maureen sat by Mark's bed and cried softly. She hated how she was so weak and how he had been with her one night and the next he was gone. He was back in his coma which the doctors had predicted from the beginning and she hated herself for it. She hated how she had done this to him. Why hadn't she just left him with Kirsten? She didn't know why she did these things to him. She just didn't know. He was probably never coming back and the last thing she had to him was…

'_Don't worry Mark, I'll always love you.'_

Why couldn't she of said something more important? She didn't know why she hadn't said something that she wouldn't hit herself over the head over again and again, something more romantic and express her feelings for him. She just wanted him to know that she loved him even though he couldn't hear her and maybe he never would. She touched his hand and then shook her head.

"Darling, if you could hear me I would want to say everything that I could never say before. I was so close to just jumping off the edge and never looking back, but Mark… Mark saved me and I want him to come back to me. I want to be with you even if it means being with somebody else. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Mark, I just want to be with you and I want you to be there for Natasha and Grace and everybody. I don't even know what I'll do without you… I guess I have survived it without you, but having you for a little wile showed me that I can't live without you and I don't want too."

She stopped and breathed in deeply.

"Mark, come back to me. Please… I'll do anything to be with you. Natasha and Grace, they just can't live without a father and I don't' want them to have any other father then you. Over the last few weeks, Mark you saved me and I don't want to be so close to the edge and for nobody to save me. I would jump and nobody would be there if you left me now."

She brushed her tears away and grabbed her purse before kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow, hang in there Mark, I know you'll come back to me… You always do."

End of Chapter 25

--

**Authors Note: So did you like it? Did it make you cry? Tell me please! Thanks again for reading and I _hope _that you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 26

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC**

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay, been very busy with auditions for the play and everything like that. So yes, I am going to dedicate chapters to people from this chapter on. There are still a couple more so don't worry, if you don't get a dedication, you will get one! I promise! Thank you for the reviews and good wishes for my audition. It went very well and the cast list is going up on Tuesday. I really do hope I get a part, so I will tell you if you want to know! Anyways here is the newest chapter and I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Co-writer and editor: xI'll Cover Youx**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT!**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated too GoldenZippy for all of the nice reviews and sticking with me throughout this story! Thanks a bunch!**

--

Chapter 26

**Present Day – Normal POV**

Natasha was terrified.

She had never been more terrified in her entire life. As she sat next to her father, she didn't know what to do or what to say or how to comfort her mother as she starred absently out the window and didn't say a word to Natasha since a couple of days ago. She had been in this room for about two or three weeks now, not bothering to get up and leave it for she had no other place to go. Mimi and Roger and Angel and Collins and Joanne and Sara were all looking after her and Grace, but sometimes she missed her mother and she wished that she could just open her eyes and get up out of the room for awhile. Maureen's messy curly hair was tied up behind her and she sighed as she stared at the cars passing by. Maureen didn't even bother to lift her hand up to push her bangs out of her face when they fell into her eyes. She only moved when she heard Natasha stand up and walk out the door. She hadn't noticed her daughter there and she didn't realize until that moment that she had been totally ignoring her and keeping to herself lately and she hated that. She didn't want to be the horrible mother that gave up everything to be with the love of her life instead of with her daughter who had always been there. Maureen stood up, kissed Marks' cheek gently and then walked out the door behind Natasha. She found her sitting in the waiting room chairs by herself. Maureen took a seat next to her and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Hey Nati, what's up?" Maureen questioned and wrapped her arm around Natasha's shoulder who didn't respond to her touch. "Nati… Are you alright?"

"I guess." She mumbled and then looked away from her mother, "I'm just not feeling too great."

"Is there anything I can do Nati?" Her words were hushed, as she looked around the waiting room at all the eyes on her. She knew that they were judging her as a mother and a person and she didn't know why she cared so much. She just thought that she was sensitive to the topic of Mark and dying and all those things that she hated so much.

"No, nothing. Just ignore me like you have all week."

So that was what this was about.

"Nati… I haven't been ignoring you… Have I?"

"Yes you have mom! And I don't know why, but it's making me mad and I don't know what to do anymore! What am I suppose to do when my fathers in a coma again and you're ignoring me and all I have to talk to is Mimi and Roger… And those people, but I miss just talking to you and…" She couldn't finish, it was too painful. Maureen nodded like she understood, but Natasha knew clearly that her mother had no idea what she was talking about. Mimi walked into the waiting room with Angel trailing behind her.

"Natasha… This is a hard time for me and it would be nice if you-"

Natasha cut in, "I know, I know mom, it would be nice if I just stayed out of the problem and only came when I needed too. I'll… I'll just go back to the loft with Mimi and Angel and I'll… I'll just see you there or something." Natasha said and pushed her legs down off of the chair and walked over to Angel and Mimi. She grabbed Angel's hand and pulled her outside while Mimi stayed to watch Maureen bury her hands into her face.

"I'm such a horrible mother Mimi." Maureen whispered when Mimi was close enough to hear her.

"Mo, you're not a bad mother, you're not a bad mother at all."

"Then why does Natasha hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you Mo; she's just worked up because of Mark… You know how it is… It hits them just as hard as it hits you. One day he's here and the next day he's gone." Mimi placed her purse down and smiled sadly at Maureen. "I think that things will get better Mo."

"Natasha… Oh god, I have taken Natasha for granted and now she'll never like me like she did before. This is my entire fault, if I hadn't told her about her father in the first place we wouldn't be in this position, but no I had to open my big mouth and tell her! God, what a mistake and if I could turn back time, I would change everything so that we would all be happy and peaceful. What should I do Meems?"

"Babe, don't worry about it, you're going to be fine. Everything is going to work out in the end. Mark will wake up, Natasha loves you unconditionally and so does Grace, and everything else will just fall into place." Mimi looked out the window and smiled. "Don't worry Mo."

"I have to worry, I'm always worried. Is there one thing that I'm not worried about?" Mimi placed a hand on Maureen's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine Mo, trust me."

--

Maureen was sure that she saw Mark flinch in his state. She saw him twitch a little bit and she shot towards his bed-side. If he woke up she would want to be the first person that he saw. Of course, he didn't open her eyes, but she had wished that he did and that he would tell her that he was alive and that he loved her and that he remembered her because she felt that way about him. She loved him even though he couldn't remember her and even if he never woke up she would still love him. She hated how she had neglected Natasha who had been there through everything and how she had ignored Grace also. She didn't mean too, but it was just something that happened that she couldn't control and wasn't sure that she wanted too. Mark had been there first so for some reason she felt it was her job to be there for him… Why was it that Mark came first in front of her children? She would never have an answer for that and she knew that she never wanted too. She just wanted her thoughts to linger for a second before she could relax and go back to day-dreaming about Mark waking up. Her thoughts swarmed in her head for awhile before she picked up her magazine and leaned back her chair. It had been two or three weeks, she wasn't keeping count anymore, and Mark was still not awake. She now predicted that it would take him at least five years to wake up, but how was she to know? That's what she hated; she would never know the exact date and all that stuff that she hated. But when he did wake up, she was sure that she would be there and she would be there for him and she would be the first thing that he would see when he woke up and then… Then, they would live happily ever after.

--

**Elsewhere**

_Mark stumbled out of his room that he had been staying in. He rubbed his hand to his head and walked past the friends that he had made here. They were all there for a reason too. They had all been summoned here for years and still none of them could figure out what they were doing here. He had no idea either. He hadn't look at Maureen or Natasha or anybody yet, he was saving it for when his thoughts could be collected and he could straighten himself out. It had been two or three weeks or longer then that and he still didn't know what to do. He thought that it would have been easy to get out of this place, but it was positive that he couldn't figure out what he was doing here. He couldn't remember and nobody understood that._

"_Markie?" Her voice was soft and he knew that voice from anywhere. He knew who was talking to him. He ran towards one of the rooms and saw that from the window of this place he could see straight to the earth. He saw Maureen. She looked beautiful with her messy hair placed up on her head and she had on jeans and an over-sized sweat-shirt._

"_Darling, I know you can't hear me, but I just want you to know that I will always love you and that I will wait for you." He looked at who she was talking too and he realized that she was talking to him, or at least she was talking to his body. He looked around to see if anybody else was hearing this and of course they weren't. "Baby, please come back to me." She muttered the last part before walking out the door and closing it behind her._

"_Mark?" This voice wasn't Maureen's. He turned around and saw one of his friends name Jewel standing there. "Are you alright? I think I heard a voice, but it must have been just yours." She looked at him and smiled._

"_Yes, I'm alright, just a little bit shaky. I don't feel like myself today."_

"_Oh, I see. Well I hope you feel better… Are you coming down for breakfast or are you going to freshen up first? Doesn't matter, but I just wanted to know before I leave." Jewel was a nice girl who had been here for years and still didn't want to make her decision because if it was wrong she would have to stay here forever. All she knew was that her body was in a coma somewhere and that was all. He nodded to her for her to go and she turned around and walked out of the room._

"_I'll see you later Mark." She said before trotting down the stairs by herself. He didn't understand why he was here and maybe he never would, but he was getting faint memories back in his head and he knew that this was a good sign. He couldn't wait to think some more. He saw memories of him and Maureen walking down a side-walk towards a club named the Cat Scratch Club and there was that girl named Mimi performing and they were sitting with all their friends and they were having so much fun. He was amazed that he could remember this at all. Then there was a memory about him proposing to Maureen on a roof-top but then they never got married because he left. Oh god, how could he have done that? He walked towards his room and grabbed a pen and paper. He wanted to savor these memories forever. He jotted down a couple notes until he was ready. He was ready to go to the head guy and say what he was doing here because he remembered, he remember everything._

End of Chapter 26

--

**Ending Note: Sorry about the short chapter. Did you like it? Tell me please! Until next time! I will update soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 27

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC**

**Authors Note: So sorry about the delay! It's taken me along time to get everything together in this story and I've been busy with Christmas and all that jazz. So I'm sorry about the delay. This is not the last chapter! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! There are going to be two more chapters and then it'll be the end! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Co-writer and editor: xx Screaming Infidelities (She changed her pen-name from xI'll Cover Youx to that)**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and at the end it's a little rushed, but I hope you still like it!**

--

Chapter 27

**Elsewhere**

_Mark was sitting at the table fidgeting with his shirt and the paper that was clutched in his hands. He was sure that he was right about this, but he just didn't want to make a mistake. He didn't want to be stuck here forever and have to wait for everything to fall back in place without him. He didn't want to miss a moment of Maureen's life, Natasha's life, Grace's life, Mimi's life, Roger's life, Angel's life, Collins's life, Joanne's life, Sara's life, and Mark Jr.'s life. He didn't want to miss a moment of it. Of any of theirs lives. He looked up and found himself looking at somebody different then the person he had met before. She was a girl; she wasn't the same man that he had seen before._

"_Mark, I didn't think that you would come here so fast."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_That's a funny question and I can't answer that." She smiled and laughed slightly, "So why are you here?"_

"_I remember and I know why I'm here." Mark said quietly and the woman smiled at him. Mark looked down at the ground and then felt the paper in his hands weighing him down._

"_I knew that you would… But are you sure about this? You only get one chance at this."_

"_I'm sure, I'm sure." Mark said and the woman nodded for him to go on, "I'm here for only one reason. It's not a complex reason that I would have never figured out, it was actually very simple and if I had put my head into thinking about it I would of gotten out of here faster. I'm here because I'm in a coma. Before I was in a coma my memory was gone and I couldn't remember anything, nothing at all. That's why I'm here. I'm here so I can remember, so I can get my memory back." He finished and looked at the woman in front of him. She smiled and shook her head._

_There was silence before she said anything._

"_It's about time that you figured that out." The she said and reached forward to hit a button. There was a beep and she spoke into the microphone. "Darla? Will you send in Mark's things? He's going home."_

"_What?" The response came back, sharp and bitter. "He's going home? But how did he guess about why he was here? He's the first one in many years April."_

'_April.' Mark knew her; it hit him like a brick in the face. He was talking to April, he was looking at April, Roger's ex-girlfriend that he hadn't seen in years. April looked up at him and then back down at the paperwork that she was doing. She had a faint smile of her face and she was jotting stuff down quickly. The door opened the woman named Darla came in. She carried two bags and she handed them to Mark. He took them and furrowed his brow. He looked at April who nodded and let him open the bags. He found only one thing in the bags. His scarf in one and his camera in the other. He discarded the suitcases and looked at April._

"_April… Why are you here?" Mark questioned and April flipped her red hair back. She didn't say anything and Mark knew that she didn't know why she was here and she couldn't answer Mark's question. "Ah… I see. Well I'll miss you."_

"_Don't worry Mark, I've been here for many years, too many years, but that's just too bad. I know that my body is somewhere but I can't remember why I'm here. That first day that you were there, I couldn't come to greet you so I sent one of Roger's band-mates to greet you. You remember Sam right?"_

"_I thought that Sam died in a car-crash." Mark said and April shrugged._

"_I don't know, I wasn't there. I just know that he came here about four years after I did. You have only a couple minutes left here… I just want to know how Roger is and how Mimi is also."_

"_You know about Mimi?"_

"_How could I not? They put me on top here so I'm allowed to look down on Earth every once and awhile, just not that often. So… How are they?"_

"_They're married, but I don't think that they're planning any children anytime soon." Mark smiled and April smiled back. "I really miss you April."_

"_I know, I miss you guys too." April said and wiped at her eyes, "I really wish I could remember what had happened to me and why I'm here, but I guess that this life is just good enough for me. I'll see you when you really do die. Not that that will be anytime soon." April smiled at him, "Have a good time with Maureen and tell them I love them and I miss them all terribly."_

"_I will April, I will. I love you."_

"_I love you too Mark, you were the best friend I ever had." She covered her eyes with one hand and then pressed a button on another. Mark saw April peaking through her fingers and she gave a worried smile. He then felt himself drop, he felt himself falling down towards Earth and he heard April words following him._

"… _And tell them I love them and I miss them all terribly."_

_He was falling faster then ever and he had never felt this way before. He had never thought that this would be so painful. April had forgotten to tell him about how painful this would be. He hadn't been expecting that he would just fall from Elsewhere to the Earth. He was entering New York City and he found himself falling into the hospital and right where he belonged. He felt pain in his head and then… Nothing at all._

--

**New York City**

Maureen brushed Natasha's hair and then turned her around in her seat and heard her daughter squeal out in happiness. She was so happy that her mother was back to caring for her and was going to come to her graduation. It was the last day of school and she was graduating. She couldn't wait to go to it. Natasha wore black pants and a pink lacey long-sleeved shirt while Maureen wore a black knee-length gown with high-heels and her wasn't pinned up at all, she let it fall down her shoulders. Grace was watching them closely; she wore just a nice little purple dress. Maureen smiled and clipped a necklace on her neck and then put in her earrings.

"I'm so glad that you're coming to this mom." Natasha said and Maureen's smile brightened. She leaned down and kissed Natasha's cheek.

"I'm not the only one whose coming Nati. Roger, Mimi, Collins, Angel, Joanne, Sara, and Mark Jr. are all coming… You know that right?"

"Mommy! You forgot me!" Grace said and Maureen walked over to Grace. She grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. Maureen kissed her forehead while Grace laughed. Natasha ran over and started to tickle her sisters' stomach. It was something that they used to do together when Grace was being cute.

"I didn't forget you Gracie." Maureen said and laughed. She shifted her daughter to one of her hips and grabbed her purse. She shifted it to her other arm with Grace and then grabbed Natasha's hand. They walked out of the apartment and met the whole gang on the street.

"I'm so glad that you're all coming!"

"Of course darling! Like we would miss this wonderful day?" Angel questioned and took Natasha's hand from Maureen. Maureen smiled gratefully at her and they walked a couple of feet ahead discussing things like who Natasha liked and what she would like for this special day.

"Are you okay Mo?" Mimi questioned and Maureen nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I don't know, you just seemed distant."

"I'm just thinking about how this is my first night out in a really long time since… Since…" She paused, "Since…"

"It's okay Mo, you don't have to say it." Roger cut in and Maureen smiled at them.

"I'm okay, I love sending time with you guys, my whole life doesn't revolve around Mark and how much I miss him. I still have to be a mother to Grace and Natasha and I still have to be your friend…"

Sara pushed the carriage with Mark Jr. ahead a little; she then fell in step with them. "I think that's the right attitude Maureen and I'm inspired by you."

"Thanks Sara." Maureen said and smiled. "We're going to have fun tonight because it's Natasha's big night and she wants everybody to be there. So that's what we're basically doing." She heard their laughs and she wished that she could just laugh carelessly at all those things, but she couldn't. She couldn't force herself to laugh anymore.

"I'm really glad that you decided to come Mo."

"Yeah me too Joanne." Maureen said and then watched as Grace rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. "But maybe it wasn't the best idea to take Grace." She said quietly and they all nodded towards the stroller. It had two seats, she had just noticed that they had all been planning on putting Grace in there when she fell asleep.

"Thanks you guys, you're the best." She placed Grace down carefully and then they continued to walk. Before her phone even started to ring, Maureen reached down and grabbed it. The ring let out a shrill noise and she flipped it open.

"Hello? Maureen Johnson speaking."

"Maureen, just the person I was looking for."

"May I ask whose calling?"

"Oh, silly me, sorry about that. This is Kristin Letch. I'm Mark's doctor." She muttered something else, but Maureen couldn't hear her.

"Oh Dr. Letch, it's good to hear from you… Why are you calling again?"

"It's Mark…" She trailed off and Maureen pressed the phone closer to her ear.

"Something's wrong with Mark?"

"No, uh… He's asking for you."

"What Dr. Letch… How can he be asking for me if he's in a coma?" She almost dropped the phone. How could she be so stupid? Mark was awake and she hopped that this time it was for good. "Should I come now?"

"I won't stop you if you do." Kristin said and Maureen smiled.

"I'm on my way." She shut the phone and looked at everybody who had stopped walking. Natasha was at the front still and she was looking at her mother in a very confused way.

"Mommy… Are you going somewhere?"

"Great news everybody," Maureen said, "Mark's awake and he's asking for me!"

Nobody said anything.

"Well… Isn't that great news?"

"Yeah Mo, of course… Awesome news." Mimi said and Maureen rested her hands on her hips.

"What? What did I do? I have to get down there-"

"But what about my graduation mom?" Natasha questioned and had tears forming in her eyes, "You promised me that you would come."

"But Natasha… I-I… And you're father…" She looked at everybody else and then lowered her hands to her side and walked towards the school. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She took Natasha's hand and walked with her to the entrance.

--

It had been about two hours since the phone call from Kristin to Maureen. She walked faster then ever to the hospital. She knew that she probably should of called when she didn't show up, but she just couldn't let Natasha down again. She was happy that she had stayed. It made Natasha happy so of course it made her happy. She walked into the hospital and turned straight into Mark's room. He was sitting upright and was looking out the window.

"Mark… I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner."

"I know, you had to take care of Natasha right?" He questioned and turned his head towards her. He was smiling and he looked better then he had in many years.

"Yeah, it was graduation tonight at Natasha's school and I couldn't miss it."

"If I were you I wouldn't of missed it either. Natasha would have been heartbroken." Maureen sat down at his side and smiled.

"Yeah… So how are you feeling?"

"I'm better and I remember most things now." Mark said and rested his hand over Maureen's. She smiled and simply let the moment set in before she asked him anything else. She pushed back her hair with her other hand and smiled bigger.

"How far do you remember back?"

He looked puzzled and Maureen sighed.

"It's okay Mark, if you don't remember anything I'll still love you." She smiled and he smiled back at her. "I love you Mark." She leaned forward and was about inches away from Mark's face.

"I love you too Reen."

She pulled back surprised that he had even said that.

"You… You remember?"

Mark nodded, "Everything, and I'm here to stay… For good." She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek lightly. She was so happy and she was so alive at that moment that nothing could bring her down.

Life was good again. For Mark was finally back in Maureen's life.

End of Chapter 27

--

**Ending Note: So did you like it? I know it was rushed at the end! I'm sorry about that! I'll update as soon as possible!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Epilogue

One Man, Two Lives Destroyed

**Summary: AU She can think of many reasons to explain to her daughter why her fathers not around – just none of them are the truth. MCxMJ MMxRD JJxOC ADSxTC**

**Authors Note: OH MY GOD! This story is finally over! Can you guys believe it? I mean it's been going on forever and now it's finally over! I want to thank everybody for all the reviews and this whole story is dedicated to all of you for supporting me and taking the time to review and read this story! Also for this chapter, it's ten pages! (GO ME AND xx Screaming Infidelities!) And it kinda drags on so if you're confused… Sorry!**

**The meaning behind this really long chapter is that I wanted to finally make one of my stories 100 pages so I had to keep writing this chapter until the story went to 100 pages! And I succeeded! Okay I admit this chapter took me about two hours or a little more? But I'm still really proud of it!**

**The ending is a little story and the reason for this whole chapter is that I wanted to make sure there was closure to this story and that you learned everything about their lives from five years after the wedding or two years or one. So you catch my drift? So this chapter is basically some family humor and important days in their lives. That's why it's so long!**

**If you hated this chapter, I can re-do it so please enjoy! This isn't my favorite chapter and I'm not very proud of it because sometimes it doesn't make sense, but I want your opinion on it! SO PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks and enjoy!**

**IF IT'S CONFUSING! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEE TELL ME!**

**Co-writer and editor: xx Screaming Infidelities**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RENT!**

--

Epilogue

**Normal POV – One Year Later**

"Mom? Are you alright?"

Maureen stood in front of the mirror and looked around. She couldn't believe that this was happening. It had been a year since Mark woke up from his coma and they were getting married. It was a small wedding, nothing too big nothing too small. She looked around at Natasha who was smiling so big that it almost over-took her whole face. She was dressed in a long dress that was pink and her sister Grace was dressed in the same thing.

"Yes Natasha, I'm fine." She said and twirled around in her dress. It was knee-length and a v-cut. She smiled at her daughters before placing a veil on her head and then pulling it down over her face, "And I'm read also."

"Does this mean that we'll finally be a family?" Natasha questioned and Maureen nodded again.

"Yes Nati, we'll finally be a family."

--

She was an angel and today they were finally going to be united forever. Their lives wouldn't be simple, but he'd rather be with Maureen then somebody else. Their souls would be forever intertwined as would their lives. They would be the happiest family on the face of the Earth and he couldn't wait to start his new life. After living many years on the road, he couldn't wait to finally start a life that would last him forever. Until the end of his life. Until the day he died. He watched as she walked down the aisle with her arm attached to her fathers arm and her smile bright and beautiful. He looked down at his two daughters who were both smiling and standing on the side that Maureen would soon occupy. He looked at her eyes and noticed how they never ever left Marks'. She was going to be finally his and they were both finally going to be together.

--

"And do you… Mark Cohen take Maureen Johnson to have and too hold-"

Mark cut in, "I do."

He replied and Maureen rolled in her lips in attempt to not cry.

"And do you Maureen Johnson take…"

"I do." Maureen slipped a finger on his ring finger and then returned to looking at the one that Mark had given her so many years ago. She looked back up at him and smiled. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Are there any objections to this marriage?" The man asked and everybody stood silent. They all looked at Maureen and Mark and they knew that they were meant to be from the start. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mark leaned forward meeting his wife halfway as their lips crashed together, they fit together like a puzzle piece and they stayed like that for a couple of seconds before they parted and everybody cheered. There were only thirteen people there to witness the happiest day of their lives, but that was enough for them. They were their closest friends and that's what made it count.

--

"I propose a toast to our wonderful friends Mark and Maureen Cohen on the happiest day of their lives!" Collins said as he stood up. Maureen and Mark looked up at him and they nodded.

"Cheers!" Everybody said and Collins raised his glass as everybody repeated what they did, except for Natasha, Grace, and Mark Jr.

"I just want to wish them a very happy life together and a great future. To Mark and Maureen Cohen!" He said and everybody cheered again.

"To Mark and Maureen!" They echoed and everybody took a sip from their drinks. Collins smiled and nodded at Mark and Maureen who could only smile back. Mark and Maureen's hands were locked together under the table, their hands intertwined tightly as if they were both afraid that the other person was going to disappear at any second. Mimi stood up and smiled at everybody else.

She cleared her throat and looked at Roger who had his hand slung carefully around the chair's back, "I just wanted to say that I love you guys both so much. You have been through so much and I wish you best of your lives. Maureen you are my best friend-"

"Excuse me." Roger coughed and everybody laughed.

"… Besides Roger and we have been through so much together and I'm so happy to be here and celebrate this beautiful day with you." She smiled and sat back down as everybody clapped.

"I love you Mimi!" Maureen mouthed, "You are my best friend."

Mimi nodded as she wiped at her eyes, she was so happy for both of them. Natasha smiled and leaned against the wall where her and Grace were sitting. She closed her eyes for she was exhausted with the events of today. She was happy that they were finally going to be a family.

--

**Future**

_Natasha entered her house and walked into the kitchen where her mother was working on one of her protests. She banged on the key-board of the computer loudly and looked up when her sixteen year old daughter entered the room. It had been five years since her mother and father had been married. Maureen smiled at Natasha who smiled back at her._

"_Good-day at school I hope?" Maureen questioned and Natasha nodded. She had had a decent day, but it wasn't anything to brag about._

"_Fine, Scott was being an idiot but that's about it."_

_Maureen looked up from the computer again, "Scott?"_

"_Yes, my boyfriend? Ring a bell **mother**?" Natasha questioned and Maureen laughed, she didn't remember. "I've been going out with him for two months now." She commented and Maureen nodded._

"_Sorry Nati, I don't really remember."_

"_It's alright, you're busy with… Your protest… Am I going to be allowed to come this time?" Maureen stood up and stretched her legs._

"_I need you to baby-sit though!" Maureen whined like a little child even though she was the mother in the situation. "Nati, I need you to baby-sit Graham that night."_

"_But mom!" She protested and Maureen sent her a warning look. "Alright, fine but can't Grace look after him?"_

"_Well that's another problem… But alright, you can come to this one. But you'll have to ask your father."_

_Mark walked into the room, "Ask me what?"_

"_Daddy!" Natasha exclaimed and threw her arms around her father, "Will you let me go to mom's protest just this once? Please please?"_

"_But what about Graham?" He questioned as Natasha let go of him._

"_I can get Jen to take care of her!" Natasha said and whipped out her cell-phone. She pressed speed-dial and quickly chatted with her friend. Maureen just rolled her eyes and picked up Graham from his stroller. He was almost five years old, Maureen had gotten pregnant with him when Mark and her were on their honeymoon. She sighed and remembered how nice it was without kids. But then again she was grateful for them._

"_Has anybody seen Grace?" Maureen questioned as she let Graham play with her curly shoulder-length hair. Natasha shook her head as she continued to talk on the phone. She was sure that this would work. Grace was thirteen years old and she walked in the door just as her mother asked where she was._

"_Here!" Grace said and flipped her straight brown hair over her shoulder. It was tied down in a low pony-tail. She then flipped her bangs out of her face and smiled at her mother and father and then at her old sister. "I can baby-sit Graham if you want me too mom." Natasha hung up the phone and smiled at her sister._

"_Really?" Natasha and Maureen asked at the same time and Grace nodded._

"_No problem, its Saturday night right?" She said and flipped open her planner. She scanned for any plans that had been made. She shook her head and looked back up. "Yep, I can!"_

"_Oh my god!" Natasha exclaimed and threw her arms around her sister. "Thank god that you're alive! I love you!"_

"_It's really okay Nat, I have no plans and I love Graham. He's just the cutest little brother I've ever had." She said and everybody knew she was talking about her family that she barely knew before they were killed when she was five. She released herself from Natasha and went over to Graham. She picked him up from Maureen's arms and nodded to her mother. "I've also been to a lot of your protests mom so I think that it's Natasha's turn to go."_

"_Alright Grace." Maureen said and smiled, "I'm glad that you're happy about doing this."_

"_Psh!" Natasha commented knowing that her mother was hinting to her to stop complaining about baby-sitting her brother and sister._

"_Okay well I might as well just get his protest over with. Markie, will you do the lighting and system thingy that you always do?" Maureen questioned and sat down at the computer once more. Mark walked over to her and sat down next to her._

"_Who else would do it for me?"_

"_We could always get Joanne to do it." She teased and he groaned. Grace smiled and walked up the stairs with Graham in her arms to his room. His eyes were half close from shopping with his father for so long. Natasha smiled as her mother and father bickered lightly back and forth. She was glad that they were back together and she was happy that she was going to go to the protest that her mother was doing. She turned around and grabbed her bag as her the door burst open._

"_Happy holidays bitches!" Collins yelled and Grace walked to the balcony with a wide-awake Graham. He was laughing as Grace put him down and he carefully walked down the stairs. Collins caught him at the bottom and hugged him tightly._

"_Hello there buddy! Did I wake you up?"_

"_Unclie! Unclie!" He said and Collins kissed his forehead as Angels, Mimi, Roger, Joanne, Sara, and their two kids Mark Jr. and Robert walked in. Sara held Robert close to her chest while Joanne held Mark Jr.'s hand. Maureen stood up from her computer and walked over to where everybody was. She closed the door behind them and urged them into the living room._

"_What a surprise! What a surprise!" She kept saying and smiled as Collins played with Graham. Grace came running down the stairs and hugged Roger and then Mimi and then Joanne and then Sara (being careful of Robert), then Angel and then Collins (being careful of Graham._

"_I am so happy that you're all here!" She said as she watched Natasha hug all of them in a different order then she had done, "What brings you all here?"_

"_We just thought that we should visit since we haven't talked in awhile." Mimi said and sat down on the couch next to Collins and Roger sat down next to her. "Besides it's almost Christmas and I think that our whole family should be together!"_

"_Alright, alright!" Grace said and laughed. She sat down next to Angel and Joanne on another couch. She laughed as they all told her stories of what they had been up too. Natasha watched from the doorway as her mother seated herself in a chair and laughed along with her daughter. She was glad that they had decided to come._

"_Nat? Are you alright?" Mark questioned and Natasha turned around._

"_Yeah dad, I'm great… Why?"_

"_I don't know, you just look sad."_

"_I'm glad that we're all together and sharing this time together."_

"_Aha, I see." Mark said and crossed his arms across his chest. "Is that really it?"_

"_Well not really…" She said softly, "I was just thinking that if you had never gotten married to mom, what would of happened. I mean she was going to get married to that James guy."_

_Mark laughed, "Yeah I know what you mean. But why dwell on things that never happened? You'll never enjoy life and the people in it if you always are thinking 'what if this happened?' or 'what if I didn't do that thing?' You know what I mean Nat?"_

_Natasha nodded as Mark placed a kiss on her forehead._

"_Don't worry so much, you're only sixteen."_

"_I know, I love you dad."_

"_I love you too Nat." He said and walked into the living room where he sat on the arm-rest of the chair that Maureen was seated in. Natasha still stood where she was. She was content with her life and he dad was right. She shouldn't dwell on such silly things._

"_Nati! Get in here!" Maureen yelled as she eyed her daughter and Natasha smiled and giggled a little bit. She walked into the room where was greeted with the warmth and happiness of her family._

--

**Present Day**

Natasha smiled as she realized what this dream had meant. Her future was finally the way that it was suppose to be and it wasn't going to change for awhile. Her dreams were satisfied as she was too. She looked at Grace who was giggling at her. "What?"

"I don't know, you just looked funny."

"You always say that." Natasha said and Grace burst into another fit of giggles. She realized what Natasha had said and then stopped laughing.

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Do not!" Grace argued and looked at her sister who couldn't control her laughter. Grace crossed her arms across her chest and then she couldn't help it anymore. She laughed with Natasha.

"What has gotten into you two?" Maureen questioned as she walked over to them. She was still in her wedding gown even though the guest had left over a half-hour ago. The family was together in a hotel room and Natasha fell onto the red carpet.

"Nothing, we're just happy."

Maureen sat down next to them, "I'm happy too."

--

**A Couple of Months Later**

"Okay! Okay you can't open your eyes until I say you can!" Mark said as he watched Maureen, Natasha, and Grace all cover their eyes with their hands. He looked down at Maureen's swollen stomach and smiled, he knew this was the right thing to do. Natasha's breathing was un-even with excitement.

"Dad, what are we doing?"

"Wait and you'll see! Don't worry it's worth it!" Mark stopped the car and got out. He opened the doors for Grace and Natasha and then Maureen's, "Keep your eyes closed!"

He led them a couple of feet and then made them stop. He stood in front of them and then spoke.

"Okay you can open your eyes now!" They all let their hands fall to their sides. Natasha gasped as she looked at the beautiful house in front of her. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She knew this house, it looked familiar. It was the one from her dream.

"Oh my god! Mark, is this for us?" Maureen questioned and Mark nodded.

"I thought that since we have another on the way that we should actually live in a house instead of an apartment. You wanna go inside?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do!" Maureen said and grabbed Mark's hand as he led them inside the house. He pushed open the door and smiled. It was all furnished the way that Maureen had wanted it. It looked amazing and Natasha and Grace loved it from the moment that they entered it.

"It's beautiful Mark, how did you do it?"

"After making one of my most favorite movies, I got a lot of money from it… I never told you because I don't think that the film hit here, it was only in the western states. I was saving up for this house."

"It's amazing." Maureen breathed and she let Natasha and Grace explore the upstairs where their rooms would be. She wrapped her arms tightly around Mark and smiled. "You are one amazing man Mark."

"Thanks, I try my best." He said and kissed her lightly.

"I can't believe that you got us this house, it's just too amazing for words. And how did you know that I liked that kind of furniture?"

Mark laughed, "Lucky guess, I guess." Maureen's laughter joined his as they stood under a huge chandelier.

"I love that, it makes a really nice touch to this whole house."

"I thought you might, would you like the see the outside?"

"There's more?"

"Of course." Mark said and smiled. He led her out to the back porch and watched as she gaped in awe. The backyard was lined with flower-beds that she was in love with and it had a swing-set that Natasha and Grace were already playing with. She reached for Mark for support.

"My god, I love you so much Mark Cohen."

"I love you more Maureen. Welcome home." He said softly and she smiled.

"Welcome home." She repeated just as soft.

--

**Seven Months Later**

Maureen smiled as she placed the one-week old Graham in a crib. It had been seven months since they had moved into the house that she loved so much. The day was quiet; it had been only two days she had brought Graham home. Natasha sat in the rocking chair, not saying a word. Maureen placed a kiss on Graham's forehead and then walked out the door with Natasha trailing behind her. Once in the kitchen, she knew it was safe to talk again.

"Where's dad?"

"He's working Nati, he'll be home tonight."

"Then where's Grace?" Natasha questioned and Maureen laughed.

"I think she's over at the loft with Mimi. Mimi wanted you to come but I asked you and you said no and you didn't want to do whatever Mimi was doing."

"I really said that?"

"Yep, I asked you last week."

"Oh, I don't remember."

Maureen smiled as she placed the groceries down on the counter, "I didn't expect you too Nati."

"Well… Now what am I suppose to do?" Natasha questioned and Maureen shrugged.

"What do you feel like doing?"

"Well it's cold outside, so I don't really feel like going and playing outside… Graham is asleep and you're busy with the groceries." Natasha paused, "So I don't really know what to do."

"You could help me un-load the groceries?" Maureen suggested as she placed two cans of peas in the cabinet. Natasha scrunched up her face and Maureen laughed.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"To be helpful of course Natasha."

"Helpful…" Natasha repeated and shook her head. "I don't know what that means." She teased her mother and walked out of the room. Maureen only shook her head and laughed as she threw away the grocery bag and sat down at the computer. She wanted to start working on her protests again.

--

**One Year Later**

"Mark! Hurry!" Maureen called and ran down the streets of New York towards the loft. Natasha trailed behind her with Grace by her side and Mark came last, carrying Graham in his arms. Maureen bounced up the stairs to the loft and un-locked the door.

"We're here! We're here! Now what's the big surprise?" Maureen questioned as she leaned against the door once her whole family was inside.

Mimi looked up from her magazine and then looked over Roger, "There was a surprise? We just asked you guys over for dinner."

"But Roger and then… Oh you guys suck." Maureen said as Roger and Collins burst into laughter. She hated when they did that to her. "You had me scared to death! I thought something bad had happened!"

"Well sorr-ayy mommy!" Collins said as Roger punched his arm and they burst into laughter again. Maureen shook her head and sat down in one of the chairs as Mark sat down next to Mimi who played with Graham for a little bit.

"So what are we really doing here?" Maureen questioned once she had caught her breath once more. Mark shook his head and laughed softly. "Quit it Mark!"

"Well Maureen, I can't believe that you would forget."

"Forget?" She looked at Mimi and Mark curiously, "Forget what? I remember everything usually…"

"Well…" Mark spoke up, "This is our one-year anniversary."

Maureen gasped, "I knew it! I totally forgot though, but I knew it! I'm so sorry Mark I've just been really busy with Graham and my protests." She stood up and walked over to Mark, sitting carefully next to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her neck. "I love you Markie… You got everybody together for me?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice." He said and looked at everybody who was smiling brightly. Even Roger and Collins had stopped laughing and were smiling at him. They were just glad that he wasn't upset about her forgetting. He couldn't be mad at her; he loved her too much to ever be mad at her. Maureen smiled also.

Just another day with her crazy family. Just another day.

--

**Two Years Later**

Maureen walked outside and placed down plates and everything that they needed. Graham was three years old, Grace was twelve years old, Natasha was fourteen years old, and Mark and here, well that was another story that wasn't going to be told. It was a beautiful day and she was determined to enjoy it with her family. She looked over at Natasha and Grace who were playing with Graham in the sand-box. Mark wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and kissed her neck and then her cheek once. She smiled and they stood there for awhile.

"Enjoying life?"

"Naturally, this is best part of my life." She said and he leaned his head on her shoulder as they watched their children together. "Are they all coming over?"

"Well Joanne has to work, but Sara can come over and Roger and Mimi and Angel and Collins are all on their way."

"Great, I made up just the right amount of places." Maureen said and smiled, she was proud that she had actually done something herself. She looked at her watch. "Oh god! My cake! It's probably burning!"

--

**That Same Night**

Natasha watched from a distance as everybody dined and were laughing and talking. It was like her vision but it was different because it was a different year and a different time. She wasn't sixteen, but that was alright. She was glad that she had this wonderful family and she was very thankful for them.

"Nat!" Grace called and ran over to her. She sat herself down next to her on one of the swings, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking Gracie."

"Thinking…? About what?"

"I don't know really, life I guess." Natasha said and Grace shrugged.

"Alright."

"You know Grace, I think about how it's been years since our first adventure together and how if that had never happened we would of never met and how that would have been horrible. Also if that didn't happen that probably mom and dad would have never gotten together."

"You mean that you're glad that you got kidnapped?"

"I guess that's basically what I'm saying. I wouldn't want to be kidnapped again, but I'm glad that it happened because otherwise I would of never met you and you wouldn't be my sister."

"That's right! We would of never been as close as we are now!"

"Yeah, we would of never been sisters." She said and Grace pouted. Natasha sighed and smiled slightly.

"But don't worry so much about it or think about it so much because there is not point on dwelling on 'what if this happened?' or 'what if I had done that?'" She said and Grace nodded.

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right." She said and Grace laughed.

"So I guess you're really happy that mom and dad are so happy that they're together?"

"Of course I'm happy, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I think that you seemed content both ways."

"Hmm?"

"Well, wouldn't you be happy both way? If mom married nobody or if mom married dad?" Grace questioned and Natasha pondered that for a second."

"I guess I would… But why do you ask that?"

"Because I think that it's an important question." Grace said and Natasha laughed.

"I know you have a reason."

"I know, but it's kinda weird." Grace said and tried to put all the words together in her head before she said anything to Natasha.

"I mean if mommy hadn't married dad then we still would have been a family right?"

"Yes of course, but isn't it better that they are married?"

"Yeah, but we still would have been together." Grace pointed out and Natasha nodded.

"You're right, I get what you mean Grace."

"I mean look at our family, we have a huge family that loves us so much and even with or without dad we still would have had them."

"I get it." Natasha said and grasped onto the chains of the swing, "You're right, we would have had a loving family either way. I'm just glad that we decided to have a bigger family with more love and daddy."

"Yeah me too." Grace said and looked at the stars. "Maybe we should go back? Mom will be looking for us."

"Not yet, not yet." Natasha said and looked at the stars that Grace was looking at. She saw at the corner of her eyes a falling star and pointed up to it so that Grace could see it. "Make a wish Grace!"

_I wish that my whole family will stay together forever and that we will all live happily ever after. _Grace thought to herself and looked over at Natasha who had her eyes closed. She didn't say anything for awhile. She finally opened her eyes.

"What did you wish for Nat?"

Natasha only smiled, "If I tell you, then it won't come true."

"Fine! Then I won't tell you what I wished for!" Grace teased and Natasha nodded.

"Fine by me!"

"Hmph!"

Maureen looked out at the lawn and saw her two daughters laughing and shouting something that she couldn't hear, they looked so happy and she was glad that they were. It had been awhile since they had been that happy before. She knew that she had been neglecting them lately with Graham and all the things that he needed, but she made a vow that she would work harder on being a great mother to all three of them. She smiled and looked at Mark who just smiled back at her.

"Natasha, Grace! C'mon in loves! We're going to go get some desert!" Maureen called as she watched her huge family walk into the house, Mark trailing behind a little bit.

Natasha looked up at her mother and waved, "Maybe we should go back."

"Yeah, maybe we should." Grace agreed and they stood up from the swings and made their way back to their family. Maureen greeted them with a huge and kissed their foreheads before releasing them.

"Are you two alright?"

"We're fine mom." Natasha said and Maureen stood up and grabbed both of their hands. Mark stood in the doorway and smiled at them brightly. Natasha looked at the ring that her mother had never taken off in the past three years. She was glad, that meant that the whole family was happy with the way that life was going. There were five of them. Five Cohen's, five hearts, five different people, five different worlds. Each a little different, each separate but always stayed close. They were different people in different places in their lives, but they all came together as one, one family.

The End

--

**Ending Note: So did you guys like my ending and this chapter? I am so thankful for all of you and I am so glad that you enjoyed this story so much! I had no idea where this story was going, but it just happened that way! So I hope that you guys liked it very much and I hope that you will come back when I write more stories! LOL! So anyways thanks again!**

**I love you all!**

**Please review! (FOR THE LAST TIME! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!)**

**Have a great new-year! I promise that I will be back for more stories if you want me too!**

**Thanks again!**

**Also… Tell me honestly if you hated this chapter and I promise that I will re-write it for you!**

**Ahh! I can't believe that I'm leaving this story for good! It's so sad… Okay, okay I know that you're bored of hearing me talk, so I'll leave! Thanks again so much!**


	30. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Hey all, so I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter and everybodys been wondering if I'm going to write a sequel or not! Well I don't know... Do you want a sequel to this story? If you want one I can write one! So please tell me if you want one or not! Thanks for the reviews, they really make my day!**

**Poll: Sequel or no sequel?**

**A. YES SEQUEL!**

**B. No sequel, I like where it ended.**

**C. Doesn't matter to me.**

**So thanks again and I'll make a sequel if most people want me too! I'll talk to you later when I get the votes in!**

**-- A Handful of Rain**


End file.
